DMC : Baccaras Bleues : Livre 1 : Humains
by Brokentimespace
Summary: Lorsque l'hôte bien particulier que reçoit le tribunal des démons se trouve pour une énième fois devant la salle d'audience, les seules questions qui lui traversent l'esprit sont "Pour combien de temps encore cela va continuer?" et "Pourquoi suis-je là?".
1. AvantPropos

Salut ! 

Hé bien merci d'avoir choisi ma fic, c'est déjà un sacré premier pas =). J'espère que vous êtes prêts à vous embarquer dans une longue, et j'espère passionnante, histoire...

Mais avant que vous ne vous y attaquiez vraiment, voilà quelques "recommandations" pour bien comprendre comment l'histoire se lit, elle n'a rien de spécialement compliquée mais avoir plusieurs narrateurs peut entraîner quelques complications : 

*Les passages en _italique_ désignent les narrateurs d'alignement "démoniaque" et les passages en police normale sont pour les narrateurs "humains"  
>*Sauf chapitre mono-narrateur (Ch 1, 2 et 13, pour le moment), les changements de narrateur se font au moment des dialogues et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera toujours une alternance entre narrateur humain et démon (d'où l'italique)<br>*Des séparations indiquent les changements de lieux lointains/temps  
>*J'ai aussi essayé de faire nommer les autres personnages au narrateur le plus vite possible pour que l'on sache qui raconte <p>

Sur ce, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous remercier de votre attention !

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez laisser des commentaires/reviews ou me faire remarquer les fautes par MP/review. Merci d'avance !

PS : Si vous avez des questions concernant cette fic (pas l'histoire elle-même ou si je vois qu'une revient régulièrement, je la mettrais), n'hésitez pas à les poser via MP/review, j'y répondrais ici !


	2. Prologue

Prologue 

« -Vous êtes en retard, mademoiselle, annonça d'une voix sévère une femme aux cheveux grisonnants.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Je vois que le prévenu est déjà sorti de sa cellule, lança l'arrivante après un vif regard en contrebas de sa position.

-Devant vos retards répétés, les autres juges ont décidé de faire une entorse au règlement. Bien, entrons, nous sommes attendues. » 

_**J**'aperçus brièvement un pan de la robe blanche de la juge qui venait d'arriver en retard. Un des gardes en armure couleur bronze ouvrit la porte devant moi, tandis que l'autre me poussa de sa main puissante pour me faire entrer dans la salle. Je n'opposai aucune résistance, car les chaînes magiques qui enserraient et pendaient entre les poignets m'en empêchaient. Je ne ressentais aucune nervosité, aucune crainte à l'idée de cette nouvelle séance. J'avais pénétré cette grande salle ronde tapissée de rouge il y a trop peu de temps pour que suffisamment d'éléments se soient ajoutés à mon dossier._

_**O**n me fit rejoindre le centre du tapis couleur airain brodé de rouge qui recouvrait le sol de la salle d'audience. Dans une tribune face à moi se trouvaient cinq personnes, dont les deux femmes que j'avais aperçu avant d'entrer, qui occupait chacune les sièges à l'extrémité de la petite assemblée. Au centre, un imposant homme à armure rouge, toujours coiffé d'un casque qui masquait toute la partie supérieure de son visage, feuilletait rapidement les dernières pages d'un dossier. Il le posa ensuite sur le côté pour saisir le suivant. Le mien, je supposai._

_**O**n m'annonça et l'homme cuirassé releva son visage vers moi, ainsi que le reste du jury. Avoir cinq paires d'yeux braquées sur moi ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça, surtout quand parmi elles se trouvaient deux émeraudes bienveillantes. Le coude de leur propriétaire reposait sur le bois massif de la tribune, le dos de sa main, ornée d'une bague d'argent à l'index, soutenait son menton pendant que le chef du petit groupe faisait un état des lieux de l'avancement de mon jugement. Après un bref moment de silence, elle intervint sur le ton le plus neutre possible._

« -Si je puis me permettre, les entraves magiques ne sont-elle pas de trop ? Il est déjà escorté par les gardes parmi les plus puissants que le tribunal peut fournir, et n'a jamais montré de signe de rébellion.

-Il est classifié comme démon majeur. Les entraves sont donc de rigueur. Quant à votre requête habituelle, je ne peux pas y consentir non plus.

-Soit. » 

_**E**lle m'adressa un regard teinté d'excuse. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Depuis qu'elle s'occupait de mon tutorat, elle n'avait cessée de vouloir rendre mon séjour moins contraignant. Elle était une sorte d'utopiste, un peu naïve, mais jamais méchante. De mon côté, étant un réaliste affirmé, je savais qu'elle ne faisait qu'enfoncer une porte ouverte. Je n'attendais rien d'un pareil établissement. Ce complexe dont je n'avais pour ainsi dire rien vu se composait de salles semblables à celle dans laquelle je me trouvais en ce moment et d'un large ensemble de cellules situé sous un véritable labyrinthe de couloir. A en juger par le départ d'une partie du jury, je ne devrais pas tarder à rejoindre ma propre cellule, par ailleurs._

_**L**a femme aux cheveux châtains cascadant sur ses frêles épaules descendit prestement vers moi, non sans une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements. A son arrivée, les gardes qui jusque là avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle partirent presque naturellement. Un fin sourire illumina son visage. Il ne fallait pas se fier à sa figure blanche qui respirait la droiture et le calme, elle avait un fort caractère. Son sourire retomba peu après et elle posa sa main délicate sur une des miennes._

« -Je suis encore désolée pour les entraves, je ne peux rien faire toute seule.

-Ne t'excuses pas, elle rappela brutalement sa main, comme si celle de l'accusé étaient devenue brûlante. Je sais que tu fais ce que tu peux. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

-J'aimerais pouvoir plus, hélas. Il faut que je te raccompagne, mettons nous en route. » 

_**E**lle ouvrit la porte devant moi. Vraisemblablement, elle ne connaissait pas le complexe beaucoup mieux que moi car elle doutait à certaines intersections. Son pas était léger et rapide, ses bras à demi découverts se balançant à ses côtés régulièrement. Sous le léger tissu, je voyais un corps filiforme mais que je devinais entraîné à l'effort. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes menant aux cachots. Elle tenta de convaincre les gardes de la laisser nous accompagner, mais ceux-ci firent la sourde oreille. Encore une fois. _

_**O**n m'entraîna dans les ténèbres. Je savais qu'en haut de ces escaliers dans lesquels j'ai bien failli chuter plus d'une fois, ma comparse se battait encore pour descendre à son tour. Je la voyais toujours par la porte entrebâillée. Sa robe blanche immaculée presque aveuglante vue d'en bas, ses yeux verts bienveillants qui mémorisait mon image, sa bague d'argent brillante. Je n'avais pas le goût des symboles mais tout cela ne méritait pas de tomber dans les ombres qui peuplait ce souterrain. _

_**S**ur le chemin de ma cellule, les insultes et les cris de bêtes habituels se firent entendre. Certains autres détenus crachaient même au sol après avoir prononcé le nom de mon père ou tentait de m'atteindre à travers leurs barreaux parfois en dépit de leurs propres entraves. Mais a vrai dire, peu m'importait. Seul me gênait le fait de ne rien pouvoir leur rendre. Finalement, on me bouscula dans ma cellule. Le calme revint peu à peu, même si certains démons continuaient à m'injurier._

_**J**e m'assis, appuyé contre un mur. Je passais une grande partie de mon temps en cellule dans cette position, à somnoler. Je n'aurais pas renié un bon livre pour tuer le temps, le confort précaire des pierres mal agencées, mais curieusement impossible à desceller, étant le dernier de mes soucis. Et lorsque, comme à présent, je n'étais pas en train de chercher le sommeil, je n'avais qu'à tendre le bras pour activer une rune._

_**J**e n'aimais pas réellement que mon esprit et une bonne partie de mon énergie démoniaque soient séparés de mon corps, mais puisque cela me permettait de m'échapper de ma résidence malfamée, je fermais les yeux. Cette rune transportait ma conscience dans le monde des Humains, à proximité de la maison de ma tutrice. Là-haut, j'arrivais sur une falaise donnant sur la mer. Si je ne sentais les embruns chargés d'iode comme un humain, les couchers de soleil et les jeux de lumière sur les vagues ne m'échappaient par contre pas. J'avais aussi une certaine affection pour les orages lorsqu'ils se manifestaient._

_**P**ar contre, ma tutrice, répondant au nom de Rosa, n'appréciait pas tellement de rester sous la pluie battante pour regarder avec moi les éclairs déchirer le ciel. Probablement parce qu'elle finissait trempée jusqu'aux os. Nous appréciions la compagnie de l'autre, grâce à nos vies solitaires et un peu marginales. Sa modeste demeure se trouvait à dix minutes de la ville la plus proche et elle n'y était que peu de temps par semaine. Son gagne-pain la forçait à parcourir le pays, l'emmenant souvent à plusieurs jours de chez elle. Ce qui expliquait ses retards fréquents. Rosa était dans un secteur plutôt spécifique et restreint, à savoir la chasse aux « démons »._

_**L**orsqu'elle partait, c'était lourdement armée, pour sa taille, du moins. Elle ne sortait jamais sans sa lance en travers du dos, sa fidèle Gungnir. Elle maniait le manche couleur de jais surmonté d'une pointe d'argent munie d'une inhabituelle fente avec aisance et précision. Dans sa tâche d'extermination, elle utilisait aussi, à ma grande déception, deux revolvers personnalisés. Fafnir et Fenris, respectivement un dragon et un loup dont les gueules grandes ouvertes étaient les canons. Le membre écailleux de la paire disposait d'un mécanisme lui permettant de cracher des flammes tandis que le canidé était conçu spécifiquement pour délivrer des balles que Rosa fabriquaient avec l'aide d'un démon, notamment des balles vrillées, extrêmement destructrices._

_**L**e démon si habile de ses mains qui habitait l'ombre de Rosa s'appelait Mira. En fait, je ne savais que très peu de choses d'elle, principalement parce qu'elle appartenait à une espèce de démon qui m'était inconnue. De ses propres dires, elle était une Nosfératu. Je n'avais vu qu'une unique fois le corps noir fin et continuellement vaporeux , dont les seules parties rigides étaient le crâne, une sorte de casque lisse qui prenait naissance dans sa nuque et se terminait en une pointe au milieu du visage, son torse, en permanence recouvert d'une brume épaisse et opaque et son bras gauche, qu'elle gardait le plus souvent sous forme d'un canon d'une quinzaine de centimètre de diamètre._

_**A** les entendre, l'une comme l'autre n'avait jamais existé séparément. Je connaissais des démons parasites qui rendaient fou à lier leur hôte ou le faisait mourir à petit feu avant de prendre le contrôle de son corps. J'avais par contre rarement eu connaissance de cas d'une telle relation symbiotique. Il était rare de les voir côte à côte, et à la chasse, elles étaient indissociable. Deux âmes, deux êtres distincts dans le même corps._

_**Q**uelques minutes après que je me sois servi de la rune pour m'échapper temporairement de ma prison, Rosa me rejoignit sur la falaise. Elle avait changé sa robe pour un haut à manche courte de couleur ivoire qui laissait son épaule gauche nue, un pantacourt beige et des bottines en cuir brut qui lui remontaient au niveau des chevilles. Ses pistolets reposaient chacun sur une de ses hanches, un sac à dos pendait négligemment sur son épaule nue et elle tenait Gungnir dans sa main libre._

« -Je dois partir pour une chasse à deux jours d'ici. Désolé, je ne pourrais pas te tenir compagnie.

-Bien. Je leur dirais si jamais ils me convoquent à nouveau pour rien, pars tranquille.

-Merci. Prends soin de toi, Vergil. »


	3. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 

**J**e fis demi-tour en ajustant Gungnir, puis mon sac sur mon dos. Je pris mon chemin habituel, masqué du regard du commun des gens par de grands pins maritimes et le relief. C'était un chemin de terre tortueux, peu marqué et au niveau irrégulier. Après une dizaine de minute de descente, je débouchai sur une large bande de béton défoncée, dont les derniers éclats se mêlaient aux galets alentours. La route redevenait régulière ensuite, bordée d'anciennes boutiques de souvenirs et de restaurants abandonnés. Cette plage de roches avait eu son moment de gloire. Puis le vent avait tourné et on n'avait même pas pris le temps de démonter les commerces. Enfin, je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre, c'est principalement de là qu'étaient venues les matières premières qui m'avaient servies à construire ma propre maison.

**J**e continuai à marcher tranquillement, l'écho de la mer non loin. L'appel n'était pas pressé, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de personne en danger direct. On m'avait juste demandé de me rendre sur les lieux, d'enquêter et de m'assurer que le lieu était sain. Le délai était plutôt court, mais même si j'avais trois jours de voyage au minimum pour faire mon rapport et récupérer la somme qui me permettrait de subsister quelques mois, je pouvais prendre mon temps.

**A** la lisère de mon champ de vision apparut ce qu'il restait d'un parking. Les bandes blanches délimitant les places s'était effacées avec le temps et les intempéries. Certains des lampadaires étaient couchés, les éclats de leurs vitres et ampoules encore à terre. Le bitume se craquelait par endroit, la nature essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses droits. Et au milieu de ce spectacle d'abandon se trouvait Sleipnir, mon cheval de fer.

**T**out comme mes pistolets étaient sculptés et détaillés après ajout d'une couche d'alliage pour ressembler au dragon et au loup desquels ils tiraient leur nom, ma moto était un cheval à huit pattes chargeant, l'encolure juste suffisamment penchée au-dessus de la roue avant. Je n'enfourchais jamais ma monture sans passer ma main sur sa crinière ou son dos. Je soulevais la selle de mon destrier pour en sortir mon casque et mon blouson de cuir noir. Une fois le blouson enfilé et la visière relevée, je pris ma clé et fit hennir Sleipnir.

**S**ur les premiers kilomètres la route était chaotique, à cause du manque de fréquentation. Il arrivait toutefois que quelques badauds viennent se perdre jusqu'au parking. Lorsque j'étais dans les parages, je me faisais un plaisir de les ramener sur la route plus fréquentée, donc entretenue, sur laquelle j'entrais à présent. Ceci dit, dire qu'elle était fréquentée était un doux euphémisme. Sur n'importe quelle autre route de la région, je trouverais sans doute une longue file de voiture à remonter. Là, à peine deux voitures dans la file voisine, que je doublai rapidement.

**J**e m'arrêtai rapidement dans la ville la plus proche pour reprendre un peu d'essence. Le plein fini et alors que je m'apprêtais à redémarrer mon engin, je sentis quelque chose vibrer dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson. Je sortis mon portable pour découvrir qu'un numéro inconnu m'appelait. Rien de très étonnant cependant, puisque je n'avais donné mon numéro de mobile à personne. Après avoir fini de débattre intérieurement pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'un appel surtaxé ou un faux numéro, je dépliais mon portable, ce qui le fit décrocher. 

« -Rosa à l'appareil, lança-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Rosa ? C'est Trish, de l'agence Devil May Cry.

-Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître. Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? C'est pour une chasse ?

-Vous êtes le premier numéro de téléphone autre que celui de la Pizzeria que je vois sur le bureau de Dante, dit la démone blonde avec un petit rire. Il m'a parlé de vous durant les accidents de Fortuna…

-Comment est ce que ce poseur à eu mon numéro ? se demanda Rosa.

-Il a l'air d'avoir disparu depuis bientôt une semaine. Je me suis dis que vous saviez peut-être où il était ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il est peut-être lui-même parti sur une chasse ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, mais il n'a même pas laissé un mot. Je peux vous demander de me rappeler si vous avez des nouvelles de lui ?

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Faites-moi signe s'il revient.

-D'accord, quand vous appellerez, n'oubliez pas le mot de passe. » 

**J**e sortis un stylo de ma poche intérieure et demandai le mot de passe pour le noter sur ma paume. Après avoir raccroché, j'ajoutai le numéro de l'agence de Dante à mon répertoire. Le numéro du bar des amis de la famille serait un peu moins seul. Je repris ensuite la route pour le reste de la journée. Les premiers signes de fatigue se faisant sentir, je m'arrêtai dans le plus proche motel.

**O**utre le mystère qui régnait sur la méthode par laquelle Dante avait obtenu mon numéro, je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé pour qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Et ce qu'il avait pu penser de moi pour qu'il parle de moi à ces proches. On avait peut-être combattu quelques Scarecrows, des sacs de jute animés par de curieux insectes et dont certains membres étaient remplacés par des lames, et des Frosts, des démons reptiliens ayant un total empire sur la glace, ensemble aux alentours du château de Fortuna et discuté une ou deux fois, mais rien digne de faire parler de moi. Avec le caractère qui était le sien, il ne pouvait avoir parlé de moi que pour ma chute de reins…

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>éjà une journée que Rosa était partie sur sa chasse. Elle me racontait toujours ses chasses en revenant. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, elle avait l'air de faire plus dans la bête mythique que dans le démon. Mais l'un n'était pas si éloigné de l'autre. Certaines bêtes mythiques existaient réellement, ainsi des démons pouvaient voler leur apparence ou s'adapter aux nouvelles fantaisies des hommes. En cela, mon genre savait faire preuve d'adaptabilité._

_**E**t mon genre savait aussi travailler contre ses pairs. D'apparence de simples maillons de fer, l'aura bleu sombre trahissait toute les propriétés démoniaques de ces entraves qui brûlaient ma peau. Je ressentais toujours davantage la brûlure après avoir rendu visite à ma tutrice. Probablement parce que mon esprit ne sentait pas la douleur et je supposai que c'était là une façon de me rappeler que je n'étais pas aussi libre que je le pensais. Les barreaux remplissaient tout aussi bien cette fonction, ceci dit._

_**D**e nouveaux cris bestiaux retentirent. A en juger par l'heure, c'était le repas qui arrivait. Si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça un repas d'ailleurs. J'évitais la plupart du temps de toucher à ce brouet infect. Mais régulièrement, la faim me tenaillait trop et saisissant tant bien que mal le bol avec mes mains, j'ingurgitais l'épaisse mixture. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant, à la texture, qu'ils nous servaient de la terre noyée dans de l'eau. Cependant, si ce n'était que cela, je ne serais peut-être pas encore vivant à l'heure actuelle._

_**A**près avoir fini de me sustenter, je me fis une place dans le coin de ma cellule. Après m'être assis comme d'ordinaire et avoir jeté ma veste azur par-dessus moi en guise de couverture, j'essayais de m'endormir. Après une brève période de repos, j'entendis comme des bruits de combats dans la cellule voisine. On hurlait en démonique, mais la voix de la créature semblaient étouffée. Mais un bâillon ne pouvait pas étouffer l'énergie que dégageait la langue des démons. Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce que ce démon pouvait bien hurler. Puis le calme retomba de façon assez abrupte. Je me doutais que l'on avait forcé l'être au silence. J'entendis une porte grincer, puis aperçus un garde se démener pour tirer quelque chose. Je fis semblant d'être profondément endormi tout en gardant un œil sur les activités intrigantes du couloir voisin._

_**U**n autre garde apparut pour aider son collègue à traîner le corps inanimé de ce que j'identifiais comme étant un Blitz, un démon massif et utilisant la foudre à des fins mortelles. Cependant, au vue de l'aura démoniaque qui s'en dégageait et de sa taille, il n'était pas encore mature. Il n'en restait pas moins dangereux, même s'il était inconscient. Ce qui expliquait au moins pourquoi il le maîtrisait de cette façon. Par contre, je me demandai pourquoi ils le faisaient sortir de sa cellule de nuit. Je doutai de l'existence d'un jury qui officiait de nuit._

_**O**n entra dans le souterrain. Les gardes qui traînaient le démon inférieur s'arrêtèrent et le nouveau venu s'approcha du petit groupe. Sa silhouette m'était familière. Je pris le risque de me décoller le dos du mur pour avoir une meilleure vue. Un corps apparemment fin, élancé, des cheveux longs, une robe, un sceptre. C'est tout ce qui je parvins à distinguer dans l'obscurité ambiante. Jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à isoler la forme du sceptre, j'aurais pu reconnaître Rosa. Lorsque l'inconnu se mit à parler, je me plaquai contre le mur à nouveau et mes derniers doutes se dissipèrent._

« -C'est ce que je pensais. Son sacrifice sera suffisant pour alimenter le rituel. Amenez-le au niveau inférieur. » 

_**C**'était une voix masculine, arrogante et pleine d'assurance. Impossible de mettre un nom sur cette voix, même si j'avais une idée de son visage. Pour moi, il était clair que cet homme était l'un des membres les plus discrets de mon jury. Alors que les gardes emmenait le démon, leur supérieur se dirigea vers ma cellule. Je l'entendis poser sa main sur un barreau. Il marmonna quelques phrases, puis repartit._

_**L**e calme ambiant semblait désormais étouffant. De quel rituel pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Pour nécessiter la puissance d'un Blitz à la frontière de sa maturation pour simplement maintenir le rituel en fonctionnement, le démon à invoquer devait être très puissant. Mais ce qui m'étonnait davantage, c'est que pour une cérémonie d'une telle ampleur, je ne ressentais aucun flux d'énergie démoniaque._

_**A**près avoir cherché à nouveau le sommeil pendant une dizaine de minute, un soudain pic d'activité démoniaque survint. Je supposai que l'énergie du Blitz avait été utilisée pour donner un coup de fouet à l'invocation. Je me demandai soudainement si Rosa était au courant de toutes ces manigances, et si j'avais un rôle à jouer sur ce qui m'apparaissait désormais comme un échiquier. Si ceux qui diligentaient la réalisation du portail d'accès ne cherchaient que la puissance pure des sacrifiés, alors je ne serais probablement plus dans ma cellule à l'heure actuelle. Ou bien on me gardait comme dernière carte à abattre pour finir de stabiliser le portail._

_**E**n tout les cas, il ne valait mieux pas rester dans les parages. Je ne restai pas ici de bon cœur, et toute raison serait bonne pour fausser compagnie à mes geôliers. Même si dans le fond, je me fichai bien d'avoir une raison. Mais en avoir une serait plus simple pour convaincre Rosa de m'accorder son soutien. Il me faudrait également du repos, que je comptais bien engranger à partir de maintenant._

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>près encore une demie-journée de route, je m'écartai du grand axe que j'empruntais, comme on me l'avait indiqué. Je m'enfonçai chaque minute un peu plus dans la campagne, et après avoir traversé un hameau de fermier, je débouchai à la lisère d'une forêt. J'arrêtais là mon cheval de fer, lui donnait une caresse d'au revoir et cherchait ce qui pourrait ressembler à une piste après avoir rangé mon casque et ma veste. Je m'aventurais dans les bois avec prudence. Mira m'avertit : s'il y avait un démon dans la bâtisse qui se trouvait derrière la forêt, il y avait peut-être des démons dans la forêt elle-même.

**E**t je me devais d'admettre que Mira avait rarement tort. Deux ou trois trous noirs et visqueux apparurent sur le sol et des Scarecrows en sortirent tant bien que mal. Je pris Fenris de la main droite et vérifiai mon chargeur. Des balles à tête creuse, conçues pour s'aplatir lors de l'impact et augmenter leur surface de contact. De toute évidence, ces épouvantails n'allaient pas faire long feu. Les petits passages vers l'Enfer se refermèrent et une demie-douzaine de Scarecrows se dressaient devant moi.

**U**n premier s'avança vers moi. Je lui envoyai une balle dans l'épaule qui portait sa lame, l'envoyant efficacement à terre. J'empoignai ma lance tandis que les deuxième et troisième attaquèrent, l'un tentant de me sauter dessus, l'autre approchant comme une toupie. Celui venant des airs se heurta au manche de ma lance et finit embroché sur la lame de l'autre marionnette, avant de disparaître en essaims noirs. D'un coup de manche, je repoussai celui qui s'était glissé dans mon dos, avant d'esquiver une attaque qui venait de mon côté gauche. Celui toupinant s'étant arrêté, je le piquai au torse et le fendis en deux, libérant les insectes l'habitant. J'achevai le plus fourbe du groupe en dégainant rapidement Fafnir et mis le feu au vulgaire sac de jute. Il continua de convulser quelques moments puis les locustes s'envolèrent. Le sixième, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas agit, tenta un assaut frontal. Un peu à la façon d'un toréador, je l'esquivai par la droite et laissai l'autre démon qui m'avait attaqué de côté auparavant achever l'être bariolé d'un coup vertical qui m'était destiné. Je piquai le Scarecrow qui avait mis fin aux jours de son frère sur ma lance, avant de le plaquer au sol et de retenir sa tête avec mon talon pour finalement le couper en deux à son tour. Il ne restait finalement que le premier blessé, que je renvoyai à ses enfers d'origine avec deux autres balles.

**A**près avoir fait place nette et avoir rechargé mon cher loup, je me remis en marche jusqu'à la lisière du bois. Le changement de décor était saisissant. L'herbe verte légèrement foncée des sous-bois laissait rapidement la place à un sol sec et couvert de craquelures. Lorsque je soulevais une plaque de terre, la couche inférieure n'était même pas humide. Étonnant, car le gris du ciel menaçait de se rompre à tout moment pour relâcher des trombes d'eau. Et dans le lointain apparaissait ma destination : une chapelle à demi en ruine, couverte de lierre sur toute la façade. Seule restait debout et intacte la croix, au sommet du bâtiment, épargnée même par les plantes grimpantes. Elle brillait presque, en dépit du manque de lumière du paysage, et contrastait fortement avec les restes de la bâtisse, faits de pierres grises et ternes.

**J**e m'avançai d'un pas assuré vers le lieu de mon enquête. Une fois arrivée devant la voûte en ogive, je constatai qu'une porte ne reposait plus que sur un de ces gonds, donc ne supporterait pas le moindre choc et que la seconde était à terre, déjà en train d'être dévorée par des capricornes et leurs larves. La façade et le mur gauche était encore en assez bon état, ce qui n'était pas le cas du mur du fond, réduit à deux rangées de pierres. Le mur de droite, quant à lui… il n'en restait rien. Le sol trahissait la présence d'un animal. Je distinguais par endroit les reflets de traces transparentes, comparable à du mucus ou au moins une sécrétion.

**T**outefois, ce n'était pas ce qui frappait le plus en apercevant l'intérieur du bâtiment. Non, ce qui était plus frappant encore, c'était les sortes de statues qui peuplait la chapelle en ruine. Après un rapide examen, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait que des hommes parmi ces étranges habitants. Je passai parmi elles, les détaillant au passage. Toutes arboraient des airs tellement empreints de désespoir et de peur que s'en était saisissant, comme si l'artiste, s'il y en avait bien un derrière tout cela, avait su capter et restituer le sentiment dans son essence la plus pure. De plus, les détails fourmillaient tellement que je doutai que ces représentations était l'œuvre d'un unique homme, j'en pris pour exemple les coutures et les drapés. D'autre part, les poings des statues étaient beaucoup trop serrés sur les manches de leur armes, elles en métaux, parfois précieux, pour que ces lames soient de simples ajouts aux sculptures.

**P**our moi, il était désormais clair que ces créations étaient l'œuvre d'un pouvoir surnaturel. Je n'avais par contre aucune certitude quant à la race de celui qui avait peuplé cette église. Mais une chose était sûre, sa proie la plus récente, à en juger par la couleur claire de la pierre, était un coup de maître. L'homme était pétrifié les pistolets dans les mains, l'un blanc, l'autre noir, la large claymore ornée d'un crâne en travers du dos, et la longue veste en cuir d'ordinaire d'un rouge franc. Il avait la tête basse au point que ses mèches cachaient ses yeux, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Aussi inopiné que cela puisse paraître de sourire à l'article d'une mort certaine, je n'en attendais pas moins de Dante. 

« -En tout cas, une chose est sûre, tu es nettement plus supportable dans cet état. C'est juste dommage que je puisse pas t'emmener, tu aurais fait bonne impression dans mon jardin.

-Et toi, que dirais-tu te faire partie de ma collection ? Demanda une voix sifflante. » 

**M**on opposant tenta de refermer sa mâchoire sur moi après une courte charge. J'esquivai sur le côté puis continuai un instant ma course pour me réfugier en haut d'un bout de mur en état, revolvers à la main. Sans même regarder mon opposant, sa voix m'indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un reptile. J'essayais de le détailler sans pour autant croiser ses yeux, car je me doutais que si cela venait à arriver, je subirais le même sort que toutes les personnes ici. Le corps visqueux, la couleur kaki, les écailles lisses, les grandes mâchoires garnies de crocs et sa taille, suffisamment grande pour gober un humain adulte, m'indiquait un basilic plutôt jeune, les plus anciens arborant plutôt une couleur tirant vers le noir et des écailles épineuses sur le dos.

**L**e champ de bataille était un peu accidenté, mais ça ne serait pas le plus grand obstacle. Combattre sans devoir regarder mon adversaire allait être tout autre chose. Mais il le fallait bien, je n'avais jamais fui, et je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui, surtout sous un regard que je sentais inquisiteur. Je descendis alors dans l'arène, un pistolet dans chaque main, prête à vider tous les chargeurs qu'il faudrait.


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 

**L**es attaques de mon adversaire, un jeune basilic, étaient plutôt lentes. De fait, même de dos, ses assauts n'étaient pas si difficiles à éviter. Il fallait toutefois maintenir un certain niveau de vigilance. Cependant, le mucus répandu par la créature mythique rendait quelque fois mes esquives un peu hasardeuses. J'avais tendance à glisser dessus et à avoir du mal à me relever après une roulade. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais souffert d'aucune blessure trop grave, et la partie adverse non plus. Autant dire que si on continuait à jouer au chat et à la souris, je finirais par m'épuiser.

**J**'avais précédemment tenté de farcir le reptile de plomb, mais de toute évidence, cela ne l'affectait pas. Je rangeai mes deux bêtes nordiques pour sortir la lance et cette fois, chercher le contact. Par sûreté, je demandai à Mira de me prêter un peu de son pouvoir pour recouvrir mon bras gauche d'obsidienne, une roche magmatique noire d'apparence vitreuse, mais terriblement solide. Lors des charges du saurien, je chargeai également, puis me décalait au dernier moment, plantai ma lance aussi profondément que je le pouvais et continuait ma route, ouvrant le flanc de la créature dans un long cri.

**C**e manège ne marcha toutefois qu'une fois ou deux. Une brume se leva soudainement. A en juger par le temps plutôt radieux qui sévissait à mon arrivée, je craignais là un nouveau subterfuge de l'ophidien. Et je n'en étais pas si loin. Mon opposant ne voulait pas prendre la fuite, mais cherchait à me prendre par surprise. Il s'en fallut de peu à plusieurs reprises que finisse dans son estomac. Quelque peu échaudée par ces tentatives quasiment fructueuses, je repris Fafnir à la main.

**A** travers la brume, je ne vis pas sa queue fondre sur moi. Surprise, je lâchai ma lance. Le poids du monstre m'écrasait contre le sol de pierre, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, les écailles visqueuses ne m'aidèrent pas à me dépêtrer de cette situation. Par contre, je sentis un liquide couler sur ma main et une partie de mon bras. Ce n'était pas aussi épais et froid que le mucus qui recouvrait le basilic. Du sang. Il fallait que je profite de cette opportunité. Je tentai de relever Fafnir dans la plaie, j'y parvins difficilement avec la pression mais le canon était désormais juste en contact avec la chair de mon adversaire. Avec un autre effort, j'appuyai sur la gâchette. Pas de détonation. Nouvel essai. Pas de détonation. Chargeur vide.

**J**e cherchai une alternative rapidement. Devant le manque de solution, j'ouvrai les yeux pour voir si mon environnement ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour moi. Apparemment rien. D'audace, je me tournai vers la face écailleuse de mon opposant. Je ne serais peut-être pas figée dans une position aussi glorieuse que Dante, mais qui peut bien se soucier d'une chose pareille à part lui ? Après avoir fixé les iris dorées pendant une dizaine de secondes, rien ne se passa. Par contre, je remarquai que la gueule de mon adversaire commençait à suinter une substance grise et plâtreuse. Je n'avais pas eu vent de cette espèce de basilic, mais qu'il s'agisse de celle-ci ou de la plus classique, ça ne changeait rien à mon sort.

**V**isiblement, dans un élan d'impatience, ou simplement pour découvrir un peu plus de mon corps pour faciliter sa visée, le basilic souleva un peu la queue. Je profitai de l'instant pour abaisser la molette au dos du canon de Fafnir et de l'apport d'oxygène pour faire sortir la flamme du canon. J'étendis mon bras juste suffisamment pour que la flamme entre en contact avec la chair encore sanguinolente.

**S**ous l'effet de la cautérisation, la bête s'agita furieusement. Je profitais de ses gestes désordonnés pour me sortir de son étreinte. Je pris ensuite mes distances, laissant Gungnir sur le sol à contre-cœur. Le regard ambré du basilic était désormais empreint de furie. Il commença à cracher sa substance plâtreuse sur moi. Je me servis des statues pour me protéger des projectiles, tout en me dirigeant vers ma lance. Lorsque je l'eu enfin atteinte, une projection m'atteignit au bras gauche. Heureusement, le maléfice n'agit pas car on ne pouvait pas transformer en pierre ce qui était déjà de la roche. Je repris Gungnir à la main et profitant de l'effet de surprise, la lançai avec tout ce que j'avais de force vers la tête de l'animal. J'atteignis l'œil peu profondément. La blessure fut toutefois suffisante pour détruire la combativité du saurien, qui, après avoir fortement secoué la tête pour sortir ma lance de son orbite, et donc aggravé quelque peu sa blessure, battit en retraite. 

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais bien que ce n'est pas très glorieux comme victoire, mais je suis vivante, au moins, lança-t-elle en ramassant encore une fois Gungnir, le regard fixé sur Dante. Aller, à la prochaine, Casanova ! » 

**J**'aurai du appeler Trish pour la tenir au courant de la situation. Je ne l'ai pas fait tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont je devais lui annoncer la nouvelle. Annoncer les nouvelles, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, n'était pas ma spécialité. Et peut-être existait-il un moyen de rompre le sort dans un délai suffisamment court pour que personne ne s'inquiète de trop. Je ne portais pas l'homme aux cheveux argent dans mon cœur, mais… Je devais au moins essayer.

**A**près avoir traversé la courte plaine puis la forêt en sens inverse, j'eus la surprise de ne pas trouver Sleipnir où je l'avais laissée. Un petit garçon se trouvant dans la cour de la ferme voisine me vis et rentra immédiatement dans son logis. Un homme que je supposai être son père sortit peu de temps après et vint à ma rencontre. Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, mais son corps façonné par le travail aux champs lui donnait un carrure un peu intimidante. Il retira son chapeau devant moi et commença d'une voix grave. 

« -Vous v'nez de l'église, m'dame ?

-Oui. Quelqu'un est passé, récemment ?

-Oué. Un drôle de bonhomme en rouge. Il est v'nu en moto aussi. Sauf que lui, il est pas rev'nu. Quand mon fils vous a vu partir dans la forêt et a entendu des coups de feu, il m'a prévenu.

-Vous avez pensé qu'il m'était arrivé malheur comme à cet homme ?

-Oué. Alors on a rangé vot' engin dans la grange, comme l'autre. Une belle bête que la vot', d'ailleurs. » 

**N**ous esquissâmes un sourire l'un et l'autre. Il me demanda ensuite de le suivre à la grange pour récupérer mon cheval de fer. Le bâtiment tenait debout, mais on sentait qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'entretien depuis un moment. L'intérieur était bien vide, à part deux véhicules modernes qui tranchaient avec le reste du décor. Je m'approchai de mon cheval à huit pattes et laissait courir mes doigts le long de sa crinière. La cylindrée de l'autre chasseur n'avait rien d'aussi extravagant que la mienne, mais elle était bien entretenue et les chromes brillaient de beaux reflets mordorés. 

« -Dites, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans l'église pour qu'un homme bien bâti que lui n'en revienne pas ? repris le fermier avec une voix plus sombre.

-Vous croyez aux mythes ?

-On raconte tout un tas de choses sur cette église, vous savez.

-Un basilic en a fait son repaire. Je n'ai fait que le blesser et mon prédécesseur n'a pas eu la chance de s'en sortir. Mais peut-être qu'il y a un moyen de le sortir de là. Vous me prendriez combien pour garder son engin ici et faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien ?

-Oh, seulement ce que vous voudrez bien nous donner, ça dérange personne ici. » 

**J**e pris un billet de la poche de mon pantacourt et lui plaçai dans la main. Ensuite, je sortis ma moto de la grange, fit démarrer le moteur histoire qu'il soit chaud au moment de partir et enfilai mon veston et mon casque. Une fois mon véhicule enfourché, l'homme me parla une dernière fois avant mon départ. 

« -J'ai entendu parler d'un grand mur de roche à l'Est d'ici, on dit qu'on y entends toujours de grands cris de coq. Beaucoup de gens en sont r'venus quasiment sourd et les coqs, ça rends pas sourds, d'habitude. Peut-être que ça peut vous aider.

-Merci. Dissuadez les gens de s'approcher de l'église, s'il vous plait. » 

**J**e rabattis la visière et fermai ma veste, vu que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Piloter de nuit avec la fatigue d'un combat n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais je n'avais envie que de rentrer chez moi. Il fallait que je cherche des solutions dans mes livres de mythes et que je me repose pour mener cette mission à bien rapidement. Au bout de trois heures de route, je me sentais m'endormir sur mon siège et décidai de m'arrêter au prochain motel que je croiserais.

**A**près avoir attaché mon fougueux destrier sur le parking désert, j'entrai dans le hall du bâtiment, même si l'extérieur m'apparaissait peu engageant. Le propriétaire leva un peu les sourcils devant mes vêtements couverts de sang et ma lance, mais ne dit rien une fois la chambre payée. Une fois arrivée à mes quartiers, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Au sortir d'une bonne douche, j'aperçus un tas de vêtements propre sur un coin du lit. Je devinais là une charmante attention de Mira, qui s'était faite bien absente lors de mon long combat d'aujourd'hui.

**J**'ai du mal à me souvenir de l'époque où je ne la connaissais pas. En fait, elle s'était manifestée de façon claire pour la première fois quand j'avais seize ou dix-sept ans. Je ne mettais jamais vraiment attachée à mes parents, les voyant rarement à la maison, mais retrouver mon père quasiment à l'état de cadavre au sein de ce qui avait été notre modeste maison avait soulevé en moi nombres d'émotions. Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour que le démon sommeillant dans mon ombre depuis mes premiers jours s'éveille. L'espèce de Mira avait besoin d'une décharge d'émotion telle que celle-ci pour sceller un lien avec un hôte, par le biais d'un aiguillon. Physiquement, il n'y avait aucune trace sur ma nuque de cette épisode particulièrement douloureux. Mais rien que de penser à cette période de ma vie, je sentais des picotements revenir.

**A**près cet événement que le commun des mortels qualifierait de tragique, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner temporairement de la région après m'être débrouillée pour offrir une sépulture digne à mes parents, emmenant avec moi le peu d'argent que je parvins à trouver dans les ruines. Dans les premières semaines, la cohabitation fut un peu difficile. Qui ne serais pas surpris si une voix à la précision implacable répondait aux moindres questions anodines de votre esprit du jour au lendemain ? Et qui n'aurait pas peur d'être devenu fou, surtout.

**J**'étais la première à admettre que je m'étais certainement braquée lors de nos premiers échanges. Après un ou deux mois cependant, je commençai à trouver en Mira une oreille attentive et une amie proche. C'est après ce soudain rapprochement que j'ai commencé la chasse. Les gens vivant paisiblement dans leur maison seraient surpris de savoir le nombre de créature mythiques vivant dans leur voisinage. La plupart n'étant pas dangereuse, j'eus simplement à effrayer les cibles de contrats sur mes premières chasses. Puis les choses commencèrent à se compliquer, et j'eus rapidement affaire à des démons imitant des bêtes fabuleuses.

**L**à aussi, Mira se releva d'une aide précieuse en dépit des limitations qui l'affectait. Faite entièrement d'ombre sous forme gazeuse, la lumière du jour, la lumière artificielle et certaines lumières d'origine démoniaque, disloquait la brume protectrice autour du corps de la Nosfératu, si petit le faisceau soit-il. Si les blessures de ce type ne proliféraient pas, elles n'étaient pas mortelles mais mettaient plusieurs mois à se régénérer et dévoilaient les points faibles. Et quels points faibles !

**T**ant que le démon n'avait pas atteint la maturité de ses pouvoirs, les parties qui apparaissaient solides sous la brume était en fait extrêmement fragiles et la moindre déchirure dans ces tissus amenait une mort instantanée pour le Nosfératu. Chez ces êtres, la maturation était un processus long et dangereux. C'est pourquoi ils utilisaient des hôtes. Mira m'expliqua longuement que même si un hôte démon pouvait offrir une maturation plus rapide, les hôtes humains étaient préférables car moins méfiants et la plupart du temps incapable de les tuer s'ils se faisaient voir. Et c'était avec ces données en main qu'il y a fort longtemps maintenant, son clan avait juré allégeance à Sparda.

**B**ien sûr, l'arrivée dans le monde des humains ne s'était pas passée aussi bien que prévu pour les prédécesseurs de Mira. Cette dernière avait par contre toujours refusé d'estimer la population de son peuple avant et après le passage, ou combien il pouvait rester des siens à l'heure actuelle. Elle m'avait une fois avoué à demi-mot qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir eu parents ou amis lui ressemblant. Cependant, je n'avais pas insisté, voyant que de tels souvenirs avaient l'air de la peiner. La nuit suivant ces aveux, Mira et moi nous étions endormies rapidement, pour ne pas laisser ces réminiscences créer des regrets. J'ignorais ce qu'il en était de mon amie pour cette nuit, mais pour ma part, je ne perdis pas un instant une fois couchée.

**L**e lendemain, après un copieux petit déjeuner, je repris la route. Le simple fait de penser qu'il me restait encore une journée entière de route m'exaspérait. Pour l'instant, les grands axes étaient encore un peu trop fréquentés et surveillés mais en dehors de ces portions, je comptai bien mettre les gaz. Rentrer chez moi signifiait retrouver mes livres de mythologies mais également revoir Vergil. Si je pouvais douter du lien de sang entre Dante et Trish, puisque je ne connaissais pas cette dernière, il m'était par contre impossible d'avoir l'ombre d'un doute quant à mon pupille. Le fait que Vergil soit le frère de Dante m'obligeait à lui annoncer le sort de son jumeau. L'un et l'autre n' avait rien dit sur leur gémellité mais il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

**D**'ailleurs, après coup, je trouvai dommage que Vergil ne m'en ait jamais parlé. Ce n'était cependant pas étrange, car Vergil ne parlai jamais de lui ou de sa famille. J'avais sûrement appris plus de choses sur les deux fils de Sparda par les légendes que par ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu me dire. Par ailleurs, je pensais que les démons allaient se montrer plus agressifs envers moi, vu que j'avais fréquenté les deux fils du Légendaire Chevalier Noir en l'espace de quelques semaines. Jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Mais peut-être que les deux Mephisto que j'apercevais devant moi allaient me prouver le contraire.

**L**a route étant relativement vide à l'exception de trois ou quatre véhicules, je pris la liberté de ralentir un peu le temps pour sortir Fenris et le charger, puis donnai un coup d'accélérateur pour rattraper les deux démons ne se doutant de rien. Je m'immisçai entre les deux démons à la cape d'ombre sous laquelle était cachée des corps semblables à des scorpions doté de mains aux doigts extensibles, qui constituaient leur arme. Celui à ma gauche perdit la moitié de la cape d'ombre qui lui permettait de se maintenir en l'air après mes deux premiers tirs. Je remarquai que Mira était bien prompte à insuffler son pouvoir dans mes balles. Elle semblait vouer une haine certaine envers cette espèce de démon. J'avais cherché à comprendre ce ressentiment mais rien n'y avait fait. Et il ne valait mieux pas comparer la Nosferatu à ces êtres flottants, c'était un des rares moyens que je connaissais de la faire entrer dans une colère noire.

**J**e virai à gauche pour éviter une attaque sous le regard médusé d'un conducteur. Je tirai encore une nouvelle volée de balle avant de laisser Mira en charger une suffisamment pour mettre hors-course le démon quasiment dépourvu de sa cape de brume. Une fois un concurrent éliminé, je changeai rapidement de pistolet, et donc de main pour me concentrer sur l'élimination du Mephisto à ma droite. Il partit en avant. Je ne craignais pas un mouvement de fuite. J'avais tué un de ses semblables sous ses yeux, et pour ça il ferait tout pour me tuer. Cependant, ce type de manœuvre était plutôt inhabituel. Je demandai à Mira de charger une nouvelle balle autant que possible. Tenant fermement le guidon d'une main, je pointai Fafnir devant moi, attendant patiemment le retour du démon. L'énergie de Mira commençai à laisser des picotements dans mon bras, à force d'accumulation. Le Mephisto reparut soudainement, fonçant droit sur moi, comme je le redoutais. J'appuyai rapidement sur la détente alors que le canon était à quelques centimètres à peine du crâne de la créature impie. Je la vis continuer de voleter quelques instants dans mon rétroviseur puis disparaître dans une flaque de fluide verdâtre.

**V**u les récents événements, je ne voyais plus aucune raison de ralentir ou de respecter les limitations. Jouer avec mes bêtes de métal sur la route ou en public ne faisait pas parti de mes habitudes, tout simplement car je n'avais pas envie qu'on me les confisque pour quelques obscurs motifs. De notre temps, les lois étaient de moins en moins appliquées, mais mon éthique m'empêchait de trop les transgresser. Du moins en public. J'étais sûre que Dante ne s'encombrait pas de telles considérations, et je l'enviais parfois pour ça. Cependant, il avait l'air d'être droit dans ses bottes et de n'avoir rien à se reprocher. Vergil, que je n'allais pas tarder à retrouver, était beaucoup plus insondable, même si je pensais sérieusement que rien ne saurait l'arrêter s'il avait un objectif en tête. Dans tout les cas, mon objectif à présent était de rentrer au plus vite chez moi.

**L**e reste de la route défila sans accident majeur, si bien que j'arrivai à destination avec près d'une heure d'avance. Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la mer, tandis que je me mettais en route. De retour sur le béton familier, je m'arrêtai devant la boite aux lettres, seul vestige en état d'un bureau de poste et accessoirement le seul endroit où un courageux facteur pouvait essayer de me déposer un courrier. Autant dire que ça n'arrivait jamais. Après quelques autres efforts qui s'avérèrent pénibles, je franchis finalement mon seuil. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder si Vergil était au bord de sa falaise. Il excuserait certainement mon manque d'attention si je lui expliquais que j'avais besoin de repos.


	5. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_**J**'ai passé une bonne partie des deux jours d'absence de Rosa dans ma cellule. C'est durant ces deux jours que j'ai mis au point ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un plan d'évasion. En effet, la nuit suivant le départ de la chasseuse, un petit peloton de garde se chargea d'emmener de nouveaux démons. Je ne craignais pas de finir en chair à sacrifice, simplement, je méritais un meilleur destin. Et j'œuvrerai pour. Durant ces deux jours, j'ai mémorisé les patrouilles dans le quartier des cellules. Il fallait que je choisisse bien mon moment cependant, sinon Rosa ne pourrait pas venir m'aider. Non pas que son aide me serait indispensable, mais elle me serait précieuse et me ferrait économiser de précieuses forces._

_**J**'estimai que deux ou trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis mon dernier passage sur le plan vivant, donc le soleil ne devrait pas tarder à se lever. Je n'avais cependant aucune certitude. J'évitai d'aller vérifier pour ne pas épuiser mon énergie démoniaque, j'en aurais forcément besoin. La prochaine patrouille devrait être la bonne. Je me levai, aspirai le peu d'énergie que je pouvais tirer de la rune et l'effaçai du talon. Sa disparition serait le prétexte parfait pour attirer un garde. Garde que j'entendais justement entrer dans le souterrain. Je m'approchai des barreaux et attirai l'attention du gardien lorsque celui-ci passait devant ma cellule._

« -Ma rune de tutorat est défectueuse. Vous pourriez peut-être y remédier ? »

_**M**ême s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, il s'approcha encore des barreaux. C'est alors que je me concentrai suffisamment pour créer une épée invoquée, bleue, spectrale mais aussi tranchante que n'importe quel acier, juste derrière sa nuque. Il sentit la pointe percer délicatement la peau de sa nuque et tenta de déterminer la nature de son agresseur. Lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus son épaule, je m'appliquai à démultiplier les épées en suivant la forme d'un éventail. Je le vis prendre un grand souffle pour appeler la garde, mais je resserrais mes épées autour de sa gorge de façon menaçante pour éviter de m'attirer plus d'ennuis. Il se retourna vers moi, me lançant un regard de défi, même si j'y lisais aussi une peur certaine._

« -Si vous ne voulez pas finir par avoir cinq trous dans la gorge, ouvrez-moi en silence, puis donnez moi les clés.

-Même une fois sorti de cette cellule, tu n'iras pas loin avec tes entraves, démon ! murmura le garde avec une voix empreinte de colère. »

_**J**e laissai un sourire hautain se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Ils me sous-estimaient, et cela allait tous les perdre. Le garde obtempéra et m'ouvrit la porte docilement. Mes épées ne quittèrent pas sa gorge, y compris lorsqu'il me tendit les clés à travers les barreaux. Non sans lutter un peu, à cause de mes mains attachées, j'enfermais le surveillant à double tour. Je fus un peu surpris que tout ce soit déroulé comme voulu pour le moment. C'était presque trop facile. Il fallait que je m'assure que le nouveau prisonnier n'allait pas donner l'alerte. Je rappelai à moi l'énergie qui m'avait servie à créer les lames invoquées tout en en laissant une au niveau de sa gorge._

« -Si je vous entends dire un mot plus haut que l'autre, croyez-moi, cette épée, toute immatérielle qu'elle soit pourra s'introduire très lentement et très douloureusement dans votre gorge devant le regard terrifié du garde, Vergil commença à s'éloigner avec un sourire de satisfaction. »

_**A** partir de maintenant, les choses devenaient plus complexes. Il faudrait abattre les deux gardes en haut des escaliers avec mes jambes seules. Me plaçant bien en face de l'escalier, je pris de l'élan et enfonçai la porte en chargeant l'épaule en avant. Le guerrier à armure couleur bronze fut assommé par la brusque ouverture de la porte. Je me repris au plus vite pour ne pas être emporté par mon élan et profiter de l'effet de surprise. Malheureusement, celui-ci fut de trop courte durée et je me retrouvai contraint de bloquer un premier assaut avec les chaînes qui pendaient toujours à mes poignets. Je me doutai que ces chaînes n'allaient pas se briser si facilement, et le fait d'avoir les mains libres ne faisait donc pas partie de mon plan. Cependant, je n'aurais pas été fâché de m'en débarrasser. Tandis que je me débattais avec le deuxième garde, celui précédemment sonné se releva et donna l'alerte. Nul besoin de l'abattre, c'était exactement ce qui allait permettre à la cavalerie d'arriver. Il fallait cependant que je ne finisse pas gravement blessé avant l'arrivée des renforts. Et à cette fin, j'enchaînais comme je pouvais les esquives et les contre-attaques. C'était pour l'instant chose aisée avec deux adversaires, mais lorsque la plus proche patrouille s'ajouterait…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>andis que je récupérai tranquillement de ma chasse au fond de mon lit, de la lumière fit soudainement irruption dans ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais le réveil trop difficile, tant que la cause de mon réveil n'était pas une boule d'énergie très brillante. Je me résignais finalement à sortir la tête de l'oreiller pour accorder un peu d'attention au message qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'ici. Je tendis le bras jusqu'à toucher la sphère et m'assis au bord de mon lit pour en prendre connaissance. C'est l'aînée du conseil de juges duquel je faisais partie, accompagnée du Haut-juge en armure rouge, qui m'annonça d'un ton calme mais strict :

« -Mademoiselle, nous avons constaté une évasion depuis le bloc de cellule Nord. Vous vous doutez que si nous vous contactons, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de votre pupille. Il semble échapper à tout contrôle et ce, malgré les entraves. Nous vous prions de venir au plus vite pour chercher à le raisonner. Nous savons tous ici que vous vous entendez bien et cela pourrait peut-être l'aider à se calmer avant que nous n'envisagions d'avoir recours à de malheureuses mesures. »

**J**e pris le temps d'enfiler des baskets blanches, un jean brut, un tee-shirt blanc et d'arranger comme je le pouvais mes cheveux avant la fin du message. Ils attendaient de moi que je raisonne Vergil. Il était à peine six heures du matin, je n'étais pas dans une humeur à discuter avec qui que ce soit. Je pris Fafnir, Fenris et ma lance avec un long soupir. Je sortis ensuite de la maison, essayant de ne pas claquer les portes trop fort. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers un arbre un peu particulier. Au milieu des pins maritimes à l'écorce un peu rougeâtre et aux aiguilles d'un vert intense, se dressait un autre pin, au tronc davantage brun et aux branches peuplées de petites sphères blanches, à peine plus grandes que des vers luisants, voletant au gré du vent, mais ne sortant jamais de la cime. C'était sur cette arbre que se situait la rune qui me permettait d'ouvrir l'accès au tribunal.

**A**rrivée devant la-dite rune, profondément gravée dans le bois, je l'effleurai et les globes blancs de la cime vinrent compléter le dessin complexe. Le symbole vint ensuite se tracer sous moi, délimitant un portail dans lequel mes pieds s'enfonçaient, avant de se poser sur une plate-forme. La première fois, sentir ses pieds se faire absorber par une substance à la limite du gluant sans même être sur d'avoir à nouveau un support solide en dessous était un peu déroutant. Le premier contact avec la plate-forme était un soulagement, même si les sursauts dont elle était parfois victime pouvait vite dissiper la confiance retrouvée. Une plate-forme d'ailleurs qui n'avait absolument rien de mécanique, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de me perturber la première fois. La plate-forme apparaissait davantage comme un fin disque de lumière ayant trouvé une consistance qui s'enfonçait dans un puit de ténèbres. Je n'avais qu'à peine distingué les parois qui semblait être en verre et les grandes armatures de métal noir lors de mon premier transfert. A présent, j'observai les effets de la lumière de la plate-forme sur les armatures le temps de la descente.

**U**ne fois arrivée à destination, je demandai aux gardes surveillant l'entrée l'endroit où les juges m'attendaient. Ils m'indiquèrent une salle d'audience de la partie Nord du complexe. Ceci dit, je me doutai bien que les juges m'attendaient en sûreté et qu'aller les voir ne ferait pas avancer grand chose à la situation. En me dirigeant vers l'aile Nord du bâtiment, je croisai un des autres membres du jury. C'était un homme fin à la peau d'ébène et aux longs cheveux blonds. Vêtu d'une robe d'un violet franc qui s'accordait avec ses yeux, il me barra le passage avec le sceptre orné de pierreries qui jamais ne quittait sa main. Personne ne connaissait son nom au sein du jury. Je me doutai juste que comme les autres membres, à mon exception, c'était un démon qui avait pris forme humaine. Il me parla ensuite d'une voix étrangement douce et calme.

« -Vous voilà enfin, mademoiselle. Votre pupille est devenu fou à lier. Voilà une quinzaine de minute qu'il tient en respect plusieurs gardes.

-Justement, s'il est devenu fou, ne me retenez pas ici ! Le Haut-Juge à réclamé ma présence pour le raisonner.

-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre mon enfant, il ne peut pas être raisonné, dit doucement l'autre juge en prenant le menton de Rosa entre ses longs doigts.

-Excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller, il a besoin de mon aide, répliqua la chasseuse avant de tirer une balle dans le genou du démon. »

**J**e pris ensuite congé à toute jambe, sans prêter attention à l'exclamation de véhémence du blessé. Je me dirigeai toujours vers le Nord, faisant confiance à mon instinct pour trouver Vergil, mes sens humains ne me permettant pas de sentir s'il était actif ou non. Je le découvrais finalement au détour d'un couloir esquivant et contre-attaquant avec brio. Cependant, les déchirures de sa veste trahissait les coups reçus, guéris très rapidement par son sang de démon. L'hybride était haletant et je le vis prendre un coup qu'il aurait probablement pu éviter facilement dans son état normal. Quant à moi, je me repliai derrière l'angle pour réfléchir à mon prochain coup. Je savais que sous toutes ses armures d'airain se cachaient des êtres démoniaques. J'avais bien une idée, mais il fallait que je réveille les pouvoirs purificateurs de Gungnir. Car la fente de la pointe de ma lance ne servait pas à la décoration. Mais pour compléter mon arme et lui rendre son précieux pouvoir, il me fallait un quartz chargé de lumière enchanté par la race de Mira. C'était elle qui le gardait car elle ne craignait pas ses pouvoirs. Elle me le fit parvenir et j'insérai la pierre légèrement tiède au toucher dans la fente de la pointe de ma lance. Je sortis de ma cachette et brandis mon arme au-dessus de ma tête. Le cristal émit alors un puissant flash lumineux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>ls étaient à présent à quatre contre moi. J'en avais probablement mis hors-course deux ou trois depuis que j'étais sorti de ma cellule. Mon corps me faisant bien comprendre que le combat commençait à trop durer, mon souffle devenait court, la douleur se faisant plus intense quand j'étais touché. Je me demandai ce que Rosa faisait. La situation était un peu plus critique que ce que j'avais prévu et son aide pourrait bien conditionner le succès ou l'échec de mon évasion. Je serrai les dents et continuai de me défendre, attendant patiemment mon heure. Et c'est là qu'un éclair lumineux commença à brûler mes yeux. Désorienté, je portai mes mains à mon visage, cherchant à les protéger. Apparemment mes adversaires étaient atteint également par ce maléfice, puisque je les entendais se plaindre et demander ce qu'il se passait. Je sentis ensuite comme un gaz épais se déposer sur ma bouche et une surface à demie-solide plaquée le long de mon dos, puis m'entraîner en arrière. Je tentai de résister mais tout effort fut vain, je me sentais tomber en arrière puis traverser une fine pellicule de liquide froid et un peu poisseux. _

_**L**a chute continuait. Le gaz dans mon dos sembla ensuite partir et celui au niveau de ma bouche trouva ensuite refuge sous mes genoux tandis qu'une autre portion, de même taille, trouva appui au niveau de mes omoplates. Un silence bien trop parfait s'était installé dans mes alentours. J'ouvrai les yeux pour ne découvrir que du noir à portée de vue. Cette lumière, si vive soit-elle, n'aurait tout de même pas réussi à me rendre aveugle ? Les doutes n'eurent pas le temps de faire leur route puisque mes talons entrèrent soudain en contact avec le sol. On m'assit ensuite, mon dos soutenu par quelque chose qui n'avait presque pas de consistance. Je ne cherchai pas à bouger pour l'instant, je voulais juste comprendre. Ce fut finalement une main de vapeur noire sur mon avant-bras droit et une voix à peine murmurante qui m'apportèrent des réponses._

« -Vous allez bien, Maître ? Vous avez l'air un peu hagard…

-Mira ? Où sommes-nous ?

-Je suis flattée que vous vous souveniez de moi. Je ne vous ennuierais pas avec les détails, mais nous sommes dans l'ombre de Rosa. Elle vous attends.

-Elle est donc finalement venue, pensa Vergil en fermant les yeux.

-Maître ?

-N'aie crainte. Aide-moi à me relever et mène moi à Rosa. »

_**E**lle m'indiqua en silence que ce qui soutenait mon dos était sa cuisse et attendit donc que je me redresse pour se relever. Tant qu'elle me parlait, je savais où elle se trouvait, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était tue, j'avais du mal à la distinguer de la toile de fond. Presque comme si nous étions liés par l'esprit, elle claqua des doigts, ce qui éclaircit un peu les alentours. C'est alors que je pus constater qu'elle me tendait un bras constitué entièrement de roche noire et brillante, en lieu et place du canon avec lequel je l'avais vu la première fois. Ce fut la première prise réellement solide que je pus prendre sur le corps du démon, bien que maladroitement à cause de mes mains liées. Elle m'aida à me relever avec fermeté mais sans brusquerie. Je m'expliquai mal toute son habitude : le vouvoiement, la déférence, mon titre de « Maître ». Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste étrange venant d'un démon de sang pur._

_**M**ira me mena finalement devant un portail. D'ordinaire, j'y aurais plongé une main, par sûreté. La Nosfératu restait un démon, et les démons travaillaient les uns contre les autres. Cependant, une intuition et son attitude me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je me résignai finalement à franchir la porte magique. J'arrivai dans une salle d'audience du tribunal. Je fixai Rosa dans les yeux quelques instants, je ne comprenais pas ce que nous faisions encore ici. Mes orbites bleues semblèrent la déstabiliser, mais dans les siennes je ne lisais pas de crainte ou de traîtrise. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir autant douté de ma camarade pour si peu. Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qui m'avait poussé à agir et il fallait que je lui explique._

« -Rosa, il faut que –

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, coupa Rosa brusquement. Je prends sur moi de te faire sortir d'ici, tu m'expliqueras lorsque nous serons en sécurité. »

_**A** nouveau nos regards se croisèrent. Elle regrettait de s'être montrée si sèche, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute, si minimal soit-il. Elle se retourna et grimpa les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs de la salle avant que je ne puisse comprendre clairement une dernière émotion qui passa par son regard. Je lui emboîtai le pas aussi rapidement que possible. Habituellement, les étages supérieurs étaient réservés aux juges, donc ils étaient beaucoup moins surveillés. Malgré cela, nous eûmes tout de même affaire à plusieurs gardes. Ou devrais-je dire, Rosa eût affaire à plusieurs gardes. Elle se montra effectivement très protectrice envers moi, l'étroitesse de la galerie aidant. J'eus l'occasion de faire passer un garde par-dessus la balustrade, mais c'est bien tout ce qu'elle me laissa faire. De son côté, ses visées précises aux articulations aidèrent à arrêter nos poursuivants. _

_**U**ne fois arrivée dans la dernière ligne droite, elle me demanda de sauter en contrebas et de me jeter au plus vite dans l'ascenseur. Sa voix tremblait presque de détermination. Son regard aurait pu tenir le mien des heures durant s'ils n'avaient pas été obligé de revenir sur nos adversaires pour leur délivrer une nouvelle salve de balles. Personne, moi y compris, n'aurait pu désobéir à tel ordre. Je pris appui sur la balustrade et me réceptionnai en bas, d'une roulade. Je me dirigeai vers mon ticket de sortie mais la chasseuse avait omis un détail. Il restait deux gardes qui en gardait l'entrée. De résignation, et sachant que Rosa se battait encore derrière moi, je décidai de laisser parler mon héritage démoniaque. _

_**L**es gardes restants chargèrent sur moi dans un effort désespéré de m'arrêter. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que les entraves agissaient au-delà de la simple brûlure lorsque j'utilisais mes pouvoirs démoniaques. Les maillons brillèrent de plus belle et la peau de mes poignets se rompit sous le métal. La douleur était intense et je sentais un liquide couler vers mes paumes. Cependant, sous ma forme de démon et avec des murs solides aux alentours, il me suffisait d'un simple coup de pied circulaire pour assommer mes adversaires et d'un effort minimal ensuite pour les abattre. En surpassant la douleur, je me débarrassai donc de mes opposants et jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi pour apercevoir Rosa me rejoindre à toute jambe. Je n'attendis pas son signal pour repartir vers l'élévateur._

_**N**ous y entrâmes à quelques instants d'intervalle, elle complètement à bout de souffle et moi le visage déformé par la douleur de mes poignets, mon état démoniaque à présent dissipé. La plate-forme commença doucement à s'élever, nous mettant hors d'atteinte de nos adversaires. Rosa se tourna vers moi et blanchit lorsqu'elle découvrit l'état de mes poignets. De ses mains blanches et avec un certain sang-froid, elle repoussa les chaînons sur mes avant-bras pour permettre aux plaies de se refermer. Elle regarda au-dessus de nos têtes, et parut étonnée. Sa respiration revenue à la normale, elle me dit avec tout le calme qu'elle pouvait trouver :_

« -Ecoute, on verra les détails plus tard. Une fois que nous serons arrivés en haut, nous serons probablement séparés. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu arrives quelque part ou que tu y arrives vivant. Je te retrouverai le plus vite possible –

-Rosa, calme-toi. Détruis la rune de transport aussi vite que possible, et détruit la rune de tutorat aussi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrives des ennuis à cause de moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, va. Débarrasse-toi juste de ces foutues chaînes. Je ne vais plus tarder à disparaître pour remonter chez moi, donc sois prudent.

-Encore merci, Rosa, chuchota Vergil tandis que tout deux disparaissait dans une lumière blanche. »


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 

_**T**out disparut dans un éclat de lumière. Je m'évanouis peu de temps après. A présent, je me sentais comme en train de flotter. Je lévitai dans un endroit sec, silencieux, agréablement tiède. Je ne ressentais des sensations semblables à celles vécues dans l'ombre de Rosa. Cependant, ma paupière apparaissait rouge, donc je savais sans même ouvrir les yeux que j'aurais affaire à un milieu clair et lumineux. Je ne sentais plus de pression ou de poids sur mes poignets. J'entrouvris les yeux pour constater que les maillons étaient quasiment en train de se désintégrer sous l'effet du pouvoir démoniaque alentour sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Des morceaux de métal se dispersèrent ensuite, voletèrent au hasard dans cet espace bleu saturé d'énergie démoniaque. _

_**J**e levai la tête distraitement pour suivre un fragment et la première chose qui entra dans ma ligne de vue fut une moitié de crâne retenant une boule de cristal. L' absence de pesanteur me déstabilisa, et il me fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il faudrait « nager » pour me déplacer. Je parvins finalement au niveau du crâne et le prit dans la main. L'objet ne me disait rien, mais de toute évidence il était d'origine démoniaque. Je le lâchai et le vis repartir, porté par des courants invisibles._

_**J**'observai mes alentours. Au contraire de l'ombre de Rosa, dont le noir semblait s'étendre à l'infini, l'azur lumineux de cet endroit semblait confiné. J'en prenais comme preuve les aplats noir sous mes pieds et au dessus de moi. J'étais en quelque sorte dans un long tube noir rempli de lumière démoniaque bleue. A ma droite, le tunnel semblait monter abruptement tandis qu'à ma gauche, je croyais voir ce qui s'apparentait à cinq ramifications. En regardant plus attentivement dans cette direction, j'aperçus une forme bien trop familière dériver._

_**A**près quelques efforts, je parvins à distinguer clairement une arme. Un katana. Mon Katana. Yamato. Mon cœur fit un bond. Après tant de temps, je retrouvai ma lame. Je me sentis à nouveau entier lorsque ma main agrippa fermement le manche blanc. Je ne pus que constater que la lame semblait s'être affaiblie en mon absence. Je voyais un fin halo violet autour du fourreau. Cette lumière n'apparaissait pas avec moi, tout simplement car j'en avais la maîtrise. La présence de cette aura indiquait qu'on avait probablement manipulé la lame au combat, mais avec une maîtrise inférieure à la mienne. J'étais satisfait qu'aucun autre n'ait pu utiliser le plein pouvoir de mon tranchant en combat. Après quelques secondes, je sentis comme une ribambelle de fines aiguilles se planter dans toute la chair exposée au manche de mon arme fétiche. La brume disparut et Yamato sembla revivre. Je sentais toute son énergie, repartie de la garde à la pointe, même à travers son fourreau._

_**S**__uivant l'exemple de la lame, c'est ensuite toute l'énergie alentour qui commença à affluer vers moi. Les milliers de vers luisants profitèrent de la chair encore à vif de mes poignets pour s'insinuer en moi. Mon corps les assimila sans aucune difficulté, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'étonner. Mais je ne rechignerais pas à recevoir tant de pouvoir d'un seul coup. Le pouvoir était presque quelque chose de vital pour moi, et en y repensant, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas me laisser mourir de faim ou de fatigue dans cette prison. Après avoir absorbé une grande quantité d'énergie, mes poignets cicatrisèrent presque instantanément. Le reste des vers luisants agit plus étrangement cependant. Ils se dirigèrent tous à grande vitesse vers les fameuses ramifications. Je ne me rendis compte qu'un peu tard que ce courant avait commencé à __m'emporter. Pour cette fois, je me laissai faire, puisque je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais accomplir ici. Yamato fermement ancré dans ma poigne, je me laissai dériver.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>ncore une journée ennuyeuse à mourir dans la ville de Fortuna. Les travaux de reconstruction avançaient doucement, mais sûrement. Des démons s'introduisaient encore quelques fois dans la ville, et comme l'Ordre de l'Epée, l'association censée diriger et protéger la ville des démons, commençait seulement à se rebâtir sur de bonnes bases, je me chargeai de nos visiteurs infernaux. A vrai dire, ces petites chasses me permettait de ne pas mourir d'ennui. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Dante et rien d'important ne s'était passé depuis. Je savais que je ne lui avais pas vraiment laissé de coordonnées, mais s'il me cherchait dans Fortuna, il n'aurait pas de mal à me trouver. Je me surprenais à penser un peu plus sérieusement chaque jour que j'aimerais que mon aîné tombe du ciel et m'emmène avec lui pour nettoyer un nid complet de démons. Ou n'importe où d'autre, pourvu qu'il mette un peu d'animation dans ma vie.

**J**'étais sur mon chemin vers le grand opéra, premier bâtiment reconstruit, lorsque j'eus mal à mon bras droit. Ce n'était pas une très grande douleur donc je ne pris pas le temps d'examiner mon bras. Je passai simplement ma main dessus, mais je ne repérais rien d'anormal à travers la manche de ma veste. Bien peu de choses avaient changé à Fortuna, et la considération des gens pour mon bras ne faisait pas partie des changements à l'ordre du jour. Ils se montraient pour la plupart reconnaissants et plus amicaux… tant que mon Devil Bringer restait loin de leurs yeux. Je savais bien que mon bras démoniaque pouvait rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, mais avait-il seulement pris la peine de réfléchir que les statue qui ornait, encore maintenant, l'intérieur de l'opéra représentait un démon ?

**J**e savais bien que Sparda était un démon bienveillant qui nous avait tous sauvés. C'était quasiment tout ce qui était dit dans les sermons tous les mois. Mais c'était un démon. J'avais bien tenté de leur faire comprendre que leur attitude était illogique au possible vis-à-vis de mon bras, mais personne n'avait voulu comprendre et ceux qui portait la plus de haine envers moi disaient que j'étais devenu fou. Voyant clairement que je ne gagnerai rien à continuer en ce sens, je m'étais donc tu et je passais à présent le plus clair de mon temps à l'extérieur de la ville.

**A**ujourd'hui cependant, je revenais vers la ville à petits pas car on m'avait convié à la cérémonie qui nommerait le prochain dirigeant de l'Ordre. Les rares invités seraient probablement dans leur plus belle tenue. Moi je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer chez moi pour me changer, donc j'arriverai à la cérémonie avec les cheveux en bataille, quelques accrocs sur ma veste et les bottes couvertes de boue. Le nouvel Ordre pourrait bien penser ce qu'il voudrait de moi, je n'en ferais pas parti de toute façon, quel que soit le rang sous lequel ils voudraient m'y faire entrer.

**J**'entrai discrètement dans le bâtiment. Kyrie chantait, comme à chaque festival ou grand événement. Tous les gens présents écoutaient religieusement la jeune femme qui m'avait déclarée son amour à la fin des troubles. Nous étions heureux, tout se passait bien entre nous, et je mettais un point d'honneur à la tenir loin de mes problèmes avec les habitants. Nous vivions ensemble dans la demeure familiale. Elle supportait la vue et le toucher de mon Devil Bringer, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il la rendait encore un peu anxieuse. Je me concentrai sur le chant limpide de ma camarade. Jusqu'à ne pas remarquer que l'habituelle lueur bleue de mon bras démoniaque mourrait doucement. Ce n'est que lorsque j'eus l'impression qu'on tailladait ma paume de l'intérieur que j'osai un regard à mon bras droit.

**L**'intégralité de ma main était d'un blanc lumineux, le reste de mon bras une carcasse noire et vide. Je ne pouvais plus le bouger de mon propre chef . En observant attentivement ma paume, je remarquai que par intermittence, un signe bleu apparaissait. Lors de la multiplication du phénomène, une vague de panique déferla en moi et je me sentais dans l'urgence de sortir d'ici. A peine levé, mon bras se tendit devant moi, les griffes vers l'avant, ce qui effraya les personnes présentes sur le banc de devant. Foutu pour foutu, je redirigeais mon bras pour que ma paume soit vers un mur. Rapidement, un fil d'énergie très léger se forma à l'extrémité de chacune des griffes. Ils volèrent un peu au hasard jusqu'à être suffisamment long pour se rejoindre au centre de ma paume. La cérémonie continuai comme si de rien était et le nouveau dirigeant de l'Ordre fit son apparition.

**I**l avait une carrure plutôt imposante pour un prêtre et je le voyais clairement plus porter l'armure que la soutane. Un de ses second vint lui murmurer je ne sais quelle suggestion en pointant l'endroit où je me trouvai. Notre nouvelle Sainteté déclina l'offre et se contenta d'observer la sphère que mon Devil Bringer avait formé. A proprement parler, il n'y avait qu'une petite sphère entourée de signes comme ceux que j'avais vu sur ma paume quelques minutes auparavant. Les signes décidèrent finalement de se répartir en un large cercle autour de la petite boule luisante. Partant de l'élément central, un éclair vint percuter chaque signe, le faisant disparaître en matérialisant une bordure courbe. Mon Devil Bringer créait… un portail ? Une porte des Enfers ?

**M**alheureusement, quand je le réalisais, il était déjà trop tard. La surface lisse et lumineuse du portail était formée et mon bras retomba, cette fois totalement vide. Il y eut deux bonnes secondes de flottement. Et soudainement, le portail émit un flash, puis se referma aussitôt. Il n'y avait plus un mouvement. Que ce soit de la part du dirigeant de l'Ordre, de son second, de ma part ou de celle de l'étranger qui semblait dormir debout. Il possédait une carrure plutôt fine, des traits ressemblant furieusement à ceux de Dante mais pas aussi marqués, des cheveux argent comme les miens, une grande veste bleue qui lui tombait juste en dessous des genoux recouvrant une partie de l'ensemble noir qu'il portait. Il ouvrit finalement ses yeux d'un bleu glacial. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir lorsque je les croisais, même si ce ne fut que pour une maigre seconde. Il disparut ensuite sans laisser de trace. 

« -Je vous conseille de ne pas intenter à la vie de ce garçon en ma présence. » 

**L**a voix inconnue résonna élégamment dans tout le bâtiment, ne perdant aucune once d'une autorité presque effrayante. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'avait surpris le plus. Non, ce qui me surpris le plus c'était que la voix prenait sa source juste derrière moi. Je me retournai, prenant Blue Rose de la main gauche. De toute évidence, je me trompais d'ennemi. En effet, le nouveau venu tenait tous les chevaliers de l'Ordre à un katana de distance. Littéralement. Celui qui avait la lame sous la gorge suait à grosses gouttes et bredouillait à ses hommes de reculer. Mon allié de circonstance sembla apprécier le geste et rangea son arme dans un mouvement gracieux. Il tourna la tête vers moi et m'indiqua la sortie. Pour sur, je n'aimais pas qu'on me donne des ordres et je les obéissais rarement, mais je n'avais pour le moment pas les tripes de refuser un ordre de cet homme. Je sortis donc, l'étranger sur mes talons, protégeant mes arrières.

**U**ne fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, il finit par me dépasser. C'est en le voyant s'éloigner que je remarquai qu'il avait son sabre à la main. Un sabre à manche blanc, étui noir, ressemblant étrangement à Yamato. Un doute m'envahit soudainement… Il était « sorti » de mon bras, donc il pouvait très bien l'avoir pris, non ? Je dévalai les escaliers de l'opéra quatre à quatre pour le rattraper. 

« -Hé ! Attendez !

-Hum ? Vergil s'arrêta brièvement pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous devez me rendre le sabre ! ordonna Nero.

-Et en quel honneur ? demanda l'aîné des Fils de Sparda. Yamato est mien.

-Pour une arme qui vous appartient, vous n'en prenez pas grand soin. Quand je l'ai trouvée, la lame était brisée ! Vous ne devez qu'à moi que votre sabre soit intact à présent. » 

_**Y**amato, brisé ? Je me souvenais que Père m'avait dit que Rebellion et Yamato pouvaient mal réagir à l'absence de porteur digne d'elles. Cela incluait-il qu'elles puissent se briser ? Et dans un tel cas, pourquoi et comment ce jeune homme en particulier aurait-il été capable de reformer la lame ? Si Rosa ne m'attendait pas, j'aurais volontiers enquêté moi-même sur cette affaire. Après un rapide examen, dire que ce jeune homme ne me rappelait pas Dante serait mentir. Il avait la même fougue dans le regard, la même mauvaise habitude de pointer son arme à feu sur les gens. J'écartai le canon de son arme de moi d'une simple pression sur sa main. Il se remit immédiatement en joue._

« -Je suis prêt à vous reprendre le sabre de force s'il le faut, affirma Nero.

-J'espère dans ce cas que vous connaissez un endroit plus dégagé, car d'ici, je peux me mettre hors de vue, annonça Vergil en quittant effectivement le champ de vision du jeune chasseur.

-Revenez là !

-Ou hors de portée, reprit-il en apparaissant au sommet d'un bâtiment.

-Avec l'aura qu'il possède, j'aurais du me douter qu'il serait capable de choses de ce genre, songea le benjamin. Arrêtez de vous –

-Ou peut-être préfèreriez-vous que je vous tue sans que nous n'ayez le temps de vous en rendre compte ? murmura Vergil en tenant fermement sa lame sous la gorge de Nero. » 

**J**e me sentis brutalement gelé sur place. Sa voix était tellement dénuée de pitié et saisissante qu'elle seule pouvait faire douter même les plus vaillants. Je comprenais beaucoup mieux le soudain revirement dans l'attitude des chevaliers de l'Ordre tout à l'heure. S'il ne s'en était tenu qu'à ça avec moi, peut-être que je ne serais pas en train de lutter pour rester debout. Mais je sentais son souffle, à peine plus chaleureux que tout le personnage, s'écraser en vague régulière sur ma nuque. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur autre chose que le son de sa respiration, qui, pour une raison que j'ignore, m'obnubilait complètement. De la chaleur se répandit dans tout mon bras droit et après avoir recouvré l'usage de mes doigts, je me retrouvai à enserrer la paume posée contre la mienne. Il fut surpris par le geste, car j'entendis comme une pause dans sa respiration. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il souffla un peu plus fort, ce que mon instinct interpréta comme une menace, que je sortis de la transe. Je fis un grand pas en avant, pointant à nouveau Blue Rose sur mon futur adversaire et attrapant le manche de mon épée avec mon Devil Bringer. 

« -J'ai pensé que si vous teniez réellement à m'affronter, vous auriez au moins besoin de votre autre bras.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !

-Comme vous voudrez. Mais pourrions-nous nous dépêcher de régler notre différent ?

-Vous pouvez compter là-dessus ! Suivez-moi, dit Nero en remettant Blue Rose à la ceinture. » 

_**S**on entêtement m'amusait. Je pensais faire pression sur lui pour lui faire abandonner son idée de duel mais voir sa main droite m'avait fait changer d'idée. Comme je m'y attendais, il avait suffit d'un contact entre ma main saturée de mon propre pouvoir démoniaque et la sienne, d'apparence morte, pour la revigorer. J'étais curieux de l'utilisation que mon adversaire allait en faire. Je le suivis patiemment à travers les rues de la cité. L'architecture gothique donnait un cachet tout particulier aux bâtiments et était agréable à mon œil. Je remarquai les dégâts sur les bâtisses, vraisemblablement récents mais surtout marqués d'énergie impie. A mesure que nous progressions, l'odeur familière des embruns s'imposa. Après avoir franchi des arcades et traverser ce qui semblait un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville puis une galerie creusée dans une falaise, nous arrivâmes, comme je m'y attendais, au port. D'un saut, mon adversaire rejoignit une plate-forme en bois juste à côté du quai. Il dégaina et posa sa lame sur son épaule. Ses yeux brillaient, et je savais que le soleil du début d'après-midi n'avait rien à voir avec ça._

**A**u sourire narquois qui flottait sur ces lèvres, je sentais qu'il avait quelques idées en tête. Sa main joignit le manche de Yamato, je le vis sortir une petite longueur de la lame puis la remettre dans son fourreau. Un peu déstabilisé par le geste, j'eus du mal à me rendre compte qu'une sphère de magie noire m'entourait. Je sortis de la zone d'influence au plus vite. Nul doute que si j'étais resté à l'intérieur, je serais en pièce. Mon opposant apparut ensuite devant moi en un instant, et tout en gardant une certaine distance, il fendit l'air avec son arme de bas en haut puis inversement avant de la ranger à nouveau. La lame ne toucha ma peau, et pourtant je sentais deux larges éraflures sur mon visage. Furieux d'avoir été blessé si facilement, je tentai une contre-attaque avec rapide coup horizontal en avant. L'homme à la veste bleue n'eut aucun mal de faire un pas en arrière et s'entoura d'épées magiques. Je tentai d'en détruire certaines en tirant plusieurs salves de balles.

**J**e m'attendais à ce qu'il esquive les balles, se téléporte à nouveau, riposte avec ses propres épées… mais certainement pas qu'il sorte simplement Yamato et qu'il commence à faire décrire à l'extrémité de la lame un cercle. L'air sembla épaissir à l'intérieur du cercle et mes balles furent entraînée par le mouvement. Une fois toute absorbée dans le tourbillon, il releva brutalement sa lame, ce qui eut pour effet de me renvoyer les balles, désormais enveloppées d'un halo bleu. A l'aide de mon Devil Bringer, j'agrippai rapidement le sommet de la structure derrière moi pour échapper à la trajectoire de mes balles. Une fois stabilisé à quelques mètres du sol, je pris appui sur le panneau de bois pour écraser mon adversaire à l'aide de la forme spectrale de mon bras droit. Si je savais pertinemment que le coup ne lui ferait pas grand mal, il fournirait par contre une excellente diversion. Je me propulsai ensuite au-dessus de mon adversaire dans le but avoué de le fendre en deux avec Red Queen. Je parvins effectivement à lui ouvrir la chair tout le long du torse.

**J**e fis une rapide roulade en arrière pour éviter tout assaut vengeur. Malheureusement, ce qui m'attendait était bien pire. Lorsque mon opposant rouvrit les yeux, j'y trouvai un éclat rouge à peine dissimulé. Les épées qui le gardaient pointèrent soudainement vers moi et chargèrent. Trop préoccupé à esquiver, je ne me rendis pas compte que l'homme démoniaque s'était glissé dans mon dos et me le tailladait, ma chair à son tour fendue. Les armes invoquées finissant l'œuvre de leur propriétaire, je me sentis m'évanouir sous la trop grande douleur. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut un autre corps tomber, puis mon prénom, dans le lointain.


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 

_**J**e repris conscience. Je n'étais de toute évidence plus sur la plate-forme de bois où j'avais combattu. Il n'y avait ni vent, ni odeur de l'extérieur. Mais le plus important n'était pour l'instant pas de savoir où j'étais, mais bien ce qui s'était passé. Je restai donc à feindre l'inconscience, le yeux fermés. Je considérais ma perte de contrôle sur ma moitié démoniaque inacceptable. Et cet évanouissement ? A l'exception de la balafre qu'avait gagné mon torse, j'étais catégorique : on ne m'avait pas frappé. Un simple coup derrière la tête m'aurait pas suffit à m'assommer, de toute façon. Tout ce qui me revint en mémoire, fut le fait qu'après que mon benjamin soit tombé à terre, ma vue se troubla, mes genoux ne supportèrent plus mon poids, toute force me quitta et je m'écroulai au sol. Sans même ouvrir mes yeux, je sentais que la plaie sur mon torse avait du mal à se refermer. J'y sentais une constante brûlure, légère mais néanmoins douloureuse. La faute, je supposai, à l'étrange épée que maniait mon adversaire. J'avais senti l'aura sur le tranchant et remarqué le mécanisme à la poignée mais n'avait préféré pas m'en préoccuper. De toute évidence, ma négligence m'avait cette fois joué un tour. La respiration voisine associée à l'absence d'aura trahissait la présence d'un être humain à mon chevet. J'avais un linge humide sur le front, indiquant qu'on semblait prendre soin de moi. J'entendis ensuite l'ouverture de la porte puis des bruits de pas. Mes sens ne me trompaient jamais. Mon opposant venait aux nouvelles._

« -Il en encore en train de récupérer ? murmura Nero à l'oreille de Kyrie.

-Les plaies infligées par des lames bénies sont beaucoup plus longues à guérir, commenta Vergil.

-Celles des lames démoniaques aussi. Mon dos me fait encore un mal de chien.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous blesser trop profondément, mais vous pouvez aisément comprendre qu'à tout ce qui est sacré répond l'impie. » 

**K**yrie blêmit. Elle me demanda tacitement de sortir avec des yeux implorants. A mon hochement de tête, elle sortit rapidement, le visage presque déformé de peur. Les événements du Sauveur étaient encore un peu trop frais et douloureux pour elle. Et j'imaginais qu'à cet instant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir permis à un être semblable à celui qui avait tué son frère de guérir plus rapidement. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il aurait pu guérir par lui-même, mais un peu d'aide était toujours bienvenue, non ? L'homme qui m'avait affronté se releva en faisant attention de ne pas laisser tomber le linge encore humide sur les draps blancs et ouvrit ses yeux. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir l'éclat écarlate recouvrir ses iris. Son côté démoniaque devait encore se battre contre la bénédiction posée sur Red Queen. Tous les chevaliers de l'Ordre recevaient une épée bénie par la Sainteté en activité au moment de leur adoubement et donc de leur admission véritable au sein du groupe. Je tenais la mienne de Sanctus, et étrangement, l'effet de l'aura n'avait jamais faiblit, même après la déchéance de l'ancien Grand Prêtre. 

« -Si vous pouviez nous trouver deux linges propres, j'ai peut-être une idée pour nous faire guérir plus vite, suggéra Vergil en retirant sa veste puis sa chemise.

-Il y en a deux sur la table de chevet. Au fait, mon nom est Nero, dit-il en regardant son aîné frotter le linge contre sa plaie. » 

_**J**'avais bon espoir que les énergies sacrées se trouvant dans ma plaie et celle issues de Yamato puissent s'annuler. Mais pour cela, il fallait me débarrasser de tout le sang coagulé de ma plaie. Les échanges sanguins ne m'inquiétaient absolument pas, notre sang de démon nous immunisant contre la très grande majorité des maladies humaines. La principale crainte aurait été que nos côtés démoniaques ne s'entendent pas et refusent de s'entraider. Mais vu la facilité avec laquelle j'avais ranimé son bras, nos démons n'avaient pas l'air de se voir d'un mauvais œil. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de m'étonner, d'ailleurs. J'avais perdu le compte des choses étonnantes à propos de ce garçon. Après avoir vérifié que le fin tissu était bien enduit de sang, je demandai au jeune guerrier de me montrer sa plaie. Il s'assit au bord du lit, dos à moi. Je lui demandais de tenir le bandage imprégné de mon sang le temps que je m'occupais de ses plaies._

« -Je m'appelle Vergil, répondit ce dernier en frottant tour à tour les deux coupures parallèles. Depuis combien de temps possédez-vous Yamato ?

-Deux semaines à peine. Et vous m'avez montré en un duel beaucoup plus que ce que je sais faire pour le moment. Le coup avec les balles étaient très étonnant.

-Je l'ai développé à cause de mon jeune frère. Il ne sort jamais faire la peau à des démons sans ses pistolets et comme j'ai horreur de ce type d'arme… Attention, ça risque d'être douloureux au début, prévins le fils de Sparda avant d'appliquer le linge couvert de son sang sur la plaie de Nero.

-Votre jeune frère, il s'appelle Dante, pas vrai ? C'est lui qui m'a confié Yamato avant de partir d'ici. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était le plus jeune de vous deux. Il est beaucoup plus large d'épaule et masculin que vous, finit le propriétaire du Devil Bringer avec une grimace causée par la brûlure qui courrait dans son dos.

-Il a toujours préféré la force brute. Je me suis toujours montrer plus raisonné et calme que lui. Je crois que les bandes font leur effet, annonça Vergil en sentant la peau se ressouder sous le bout de tissu imprégné du sang de Nero. Mais revenons à notre discussion précédente. » 

**J**e crois que de loin, Vergil venait de trouver la méthode de guérison la plus étrange que j'aie vue jusqu'à présent. Mais force était de constater qu'elle marchait très bien. Le jumeau à la veste bleue était beaucoup plus reposant que celui à la veste rouge. Je me demandais s'ils avaient toujours été si différents ou s'ils avaient évolués chacun de leur côté pour qu'on puisse réellement les identifier facilement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envier juste un peu le lien fraternel que les deux combattants pouvaient entretenir. C'était un désir cher à mon cœur de connaître quelqu'un de mon sang, de ma vraie famille. Et je me devais d'avouer que j'avais placé de grands espoirs sur Dante, la première fois que nous nous somme vus. L'idée avait abandonné mon esprit peu de temps après la fin des événements de Fortuna. Ce n'est qu'un peu de bleu dans le coin de mon champ de vision qui me rappela à la réalité. Mon adversaire était prêt à partir, mais il avait l'air de m'attendre. Je me demandai pourquoi, mais il me vint soudain à l'esprit que la situation pouvait peut-être tourner à mon avantage. 

« -J'ai un marché pour vous, comme nous n'avons pas réussi à nous départager, dit Nero en renfilant sa veste. Vous gardez Yamato mais je viens avec vous.

-Je n'aime pas marchander d'ordinaire, mais je crois que je vais faire une exception. Je souhaite juste que vous soyez prêt au plus vite, j'ai déjà un peu trop de retard à mon goût. » 

_**N**ero me guida en dehors du bâtiment. A la porte du petit hôpital, il repéra les environs. Il me demanda de l'attendre sur le port pendant qu'il allait faire ses préparatifs. J'observai les bâtiments en empruntant à nouveau le chemin vers la baie. Le type de bâtiment me disait quelque chose. C'était une impression de déjà-vu faible, mais persistante et réelle. Etrangement, plus je cherchais à vouloir me souvenir, plus mon esprit semblait distrait par autre chose. Comme la présence plutôt notable au Nord d'ici d'une empreinte démoniaque titanesque. A en juger par sa taille, il s'agissait d'une Porte des Enfers, comme celles que mon père avait autrefois scellées avec l'aide de Yamato. De plus, en estimant cette fois la puissance de l'aura, la porte avait été réouverte récemment. La présence de la Porte expliquait au moins les dégâts présents sur les bâtisses. Mais quel humain aurait été suffisamment fou pour bâtir une ville à proximité d'une Porte des Enfers ? Avec un peu de temps pour voyager devant moi, j'étais certain de trouver d'autres villes dans une situation similaire à celle-ci. _

_**E**t c'est précisément ce qui avait le don de m'agacer chez les humains. Leur insouciance et leur inconscience leur permettaient toujours de s'installer à des endroits où ils côtoyaient des menaces contre lesquelles ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre puisqu'ils refusaient parfois de les voir ou d'admettre leur existence. Et quand ils avaient appris par la manière forte, ils se contentaient de trembler comme des feuilles sous le vent, supplier pour leur vie et remettre leur destin entre les mains d'un être supérieur qui suivant la région pouvait bien être un démon lui-même, comme le faisait actuellement la jeune femme que je venais de croiser dans la rue. En cela, et je n'ai pas honte de le penser, en cela, je méprisais les humains. J'étais pourtant moi-même à demi-humain. J'haïssais cet partie de mon héritage. Pourtant, je cherchai moins à l'éradiquer depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance de Rosa. Et c'est peut-être ce qui me permettait à présent de ne pas chercher à mettre Nero plus bas que terre. Son bras démoniaque n'avait pas tant que cela joué en sa faveur, il avait le mérite d'être là, mais son propriétaire en avait honte. Le fait qu'il le garde caché sous sa manche comme à présent en témoignait suffisamment._

« -J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas attendu trop longtemps. Bien, maintenant il faut qu'on parte d'ici, pas vrai ? Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous emmener vers le continent dès maintenant.

-Ravi de savoir que tout le monde ne veut pas votre mort sur cette île…

-Ce n'est pas tant qu'il ne veut pas ma mort, c'est juste une question de dette, rectifia Nero avec un ton amer. L'alchimiste de l'Ordre qui dirigeait la ville auparavant a créé une nouvelle espèce de démon en combinant des poissons démoniaques avec des épées.

-Et moi qui pensait sérieusement qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire qu'installer une ville à côté d'une porte démoniaque, songea Vergil.

-Après le démantèlement du laboratoire, certains des spécimens ont été jetés à la mer. Forcément la pêche s'en ai ressentie et les pécheurs m'ont presque supplié de les accompagner pour faire fuir ces bêtes. » 

_**J**e le suivis jusqu'à un petit bateau de pêche. Il avait l'air bien entretenu et capable de partir une bonne semaine en mer sans grand problème. Les filets jonchaient le pont dans un certain désordre, je voyais de l'eau stagnante au pied de la cabine de pilotage. Nero monta sur le bâtiment et ressortit de la-dite cabine en compagnie d'un homme à la carrure respectable, visiblement ayant passé sa quarantaine. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, probablement à mon propos. Finalement, le marin sortit un téléphone portable et partit à la poupe. Je supposai qu'il devait être l'un des rares habitants de la ville à en avoir un. Je n'avais pas vu une trace de technologie dans la ville en elle-même. Je vouai un dégoût profond aux armes à feu, mais je tolérais le reste de la modernité, même si j'étais capable la plupart du temps de m'en passer. Mon jeune compagnon me tendit la main pour m'aider à monter sur le bateau. Je la saisis sans trop hésiter. Nous allions devoir faire un bout de chemin ensemble, alors autant ne pas le vexer._

« -Vous allez trouver ça effronté de ma part, mais est ce qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant ? demanda Nero avec toute son assurance.

-C'est très certainement effronté. Mais vous avez au moins demandé poliment. C'est la dernière clémence que je t'accorde, déclara froidement Vergil en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du bateau. » 

**A**près réflexion, j'aurais peut-être préféré me servir de ma dernière faveur à meilleur escient. Lui demander de m'apprendre deux ou trois de ces coups fétiches avec Yamato, par exemple. Même si honnêtement, je me doutais bien que Vergil était plutôt du genre à garder farouchement ses secrets. Mais à terme, je comptai apprendre de lui le but de ce voyage et qui était la personne qui l'attendait. Je ne regrettai pas de m'être embarqué dans cette affaire, mais ce n'était quand même pas mon problème en premier lieu. Cherchant mes mots pour ne pas paraître trop brusque ou fouineur, je m'appuyai sur le bastingage et regardait la terre s'éloigner. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement de cœur à la vue en voyant Fortuna disparaître. Cependant, je ne devais pas me laisser arrêter par mes sentiments et au contraire aller de l'avant. En commençant par affronter à nouveau les yeux de glace de l'aîné de Sparda.

**J**e le rejoignis à pas discrets à l'avant du bateau. En fait, Vergil était un peu comme la mer, maintenant que j'avais l'occasion d'y penser. Il était grand, d'apparence calme, parfois presque figé, mais aussi, je l'avais appris à mes dépends tandis que tous les marins le savaient, destructeur et implacable. La couleur de sa veste, qu'il fermait désormais, facilitait encore la comparaison. Sans ciller, sans lever ses yeux de l'immensité bleue, sans que je ne vois aucun mouvement sur son visage hormis celui de ses lèvres, il lança d'une voix sans émotion : 

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe, Nero ?

-Je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'il est en train de me parler, pensa le propriétaire du Devil Bringer. Je me demandai où nous allions.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Est ce un problème ?

-Pas spécialement. Juste que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça venant de toi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, les démons nous trouverons aussi vite que nous ayons une destination claire ou non, déclara lascivement Vergil avec une légère pensée pour Mira. » 

**T**out à la fois, ce fait m'inquiétait et m'excitait. Pendant le peu de temps après l'absence de Dante j'avais essayé de rattraper mon ignorance sur la vie de Sparda. Ce dernier étant le bienfaiteur de la ville, ça n'avait pas été un problème de trouver l'intégrale de ce que les humains savaient sur lui. Cependant, les versions romancés, embellies, moralistes de la légende pullulaient mais ne m'intéressait pas. Avec un peu plus de temps, j'aurais volontiers été voir dans les archives du Château de Fortuna ou de l'Ordre, car je me doutais que c'était dans ces endroits que les documents les plus importants et les plus anciens étaient conservés. Avec ou sans la confirmation qu'ils auraient pu m'apporter, je savais que je voyageais avec l'un des fils du plus grand traître que le monde des démons n'ait jamais porté en son sein. Et cela nous garantissait des adversaires coriaces en perspective. Définitivement, voyager avec Vergil allait être une bonne chose. 

_**M**__on jeune compagnon de route mis quelques minutes avant de se décider à venir s'asseoir sur la poupe du bateau. Je voyais bien qu'il me dévisageait, qu'il cherchait à lire mes pensées sur mon visage. Je savais très bien cependant qu'il se heurterait à un échec. Nos regards se croisèrent une __fois et cela suffit pour qu'il baisse les yeux. L'air de rien, il prit ensuite son arme à feu et commença à passer un coup de chiffon sur le canon avec un coin de sa veste. Observer un humain était toujours une chose distrayante. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas poser mon regard sur Nero comme s'il était un simple humain. La lueur de sa main droite sembla varier un peu après qu'un sourire satisfait vint étirer sa bouche et avant qu'il ne remette son pistolet à double canon à sa ceinture. Je m'approchai de lui sans observer de réactions vives. Il continua d'agir comme si rien ne se passait, observant les alentours, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte en se retournant vers moi que nous respirions le même air. Son corps tout entier se rigidifia d'un coup et sa main, qui venait de réajuster la position de son arme à feu retrouva brutalement le chemin vers la gâchette. Prenant la voix que m'attribuait d'ordinaire ma forme de démon et après m'être assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas décrocher de mes yeux sans tomber à l'eau ou se servir de son Devil Bringer, je murmurai doucement._

« -Tu me crains. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de cette crainte sans me vaincre ou me faire confiance. Comme tu ne peux pas me battre, je te conseille vivement de te rendre à l'évidence avant que la partie adverse trouve le moyen d'exploiter ta peur.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je ne peux pas te battre ? demanda brusquement Nero, piqué dans son orgueil.

-Je ne te crois même pas capable de me faire reculer pour avoir suffisamment de champ pour dégainer ton épée, provoqua Vergil après un rire froid. » 

_**I**l fit, comme je l'attendais, la première chose que fait un humain face à ce genre de défi posé par un semblable. Il lui tape dans l'épaule pour le faire reculer. Nero l'a bien sûr fait de la mauvaise main. Je ne bougeai donc même pas : c'était à peine s'il avait posé sa main contre le haut de mon bras. Il visa ensuite mes tibias d'un coup mal assuré à cause du peu d'espace libre. Je bloquai le coup avec le fourreau de Yamato, qui ne frémit même pas sous ma poigne. Désorienté, il tenta de frapper plus haut, au visage. Une nouvelle fois sans résultats probants. Et enfin, il se résolut à user de son bras démoniaque. Timidement au premier coup, puis plus franchement lorsqu'il se rendit compte du maigre recul qu'avait occasionné l'assaut précédent. Au coup qui aurait du m'envoyer quelques mètres en arrière, j'esquivai et attrapai le jeunot à la gorge pour le porter au-dessus des flots. Ma poigne était solide et je ne doutai à aucun moment de ma capacité à le tenir, en dépit de ses agitations frénétiques._

« -Tu ne me craignais plus une fois les premiers coups partis, n'est ce pas ?

-Laisse-moi aller ! mugit Nero.

-Et maintenant ? Maintenant que tu as l'impression que ta vie est en jeu, tu recommences à me craindre. Ta colère n'est qu'une façade, ce n'est pas ton vrai sentiment.

-Ferme-la et repose-moi par terre !

-Et si je lâches ton cou comme ceci… dit placidement Vergil en laissant tomber Nero avant de le rattraper par les cheveux. Comme je le pensais, tu t'es soudainement fait plus docile. Pensais-tu réellement que j'allais te laisser tomber à l'eau ?

-Oui, oui ! Ramène-moi sur le pont, s'il te plait, tu me fais mal, articula le plus calmement possible celui dont les pieds touchait presque les flots. » 

_**J**__'étais surpris qu'il parvienne à mettre les formes pour me demander de lui remettre les pieds sur le pont. De toute évidence, soit il ressentait beaucoup plus la douleur que ce que j'avais envisagé, __soit il y avait un détail que j'ignorais. Son regard n'implorait pas ou ne demandait pas de pitié, il était juste humble. Je reculai pour qu'il puisse attraper le bastingage avec les bras. Il se jeta sur la paroi avec l'empressement d'une bête acculé. Je laissai retomber ses cheveux sur ses yeux et lui tendit ma main à nouveau libre. Il s'empara du haut de mon avant-bras quasiment avec avidité. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant se hisser sur le pont avec précipitation suite à une vague plus forte et en constatant le tremblement, si faible soit-il, dans ses jambes quand il fut debout que je me résolus à ne plus le menacer de la sorte._


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

**L**a première bouffée d'air était bienvenue. Même lorsque Vergil m'avait demandé de me calmer, je n'avais pas pu respirer sereinement. A présent de retour sur le plancher des vaches, je pris deux ou trois pas de recul pour me sortir du champ de l'ascenseur-portail. Je repensai aux directives de mon comparse à la veste bleue. J'avais des connaissances en magie, en mythologie… Mais les runes démoniaques échappaient un peu à mon champ de compétences. Je ne savais pas si effacer la rune suffirait, ou s'il faudrait détruire l'arbre. Dans tous les cas, il faudrait agir vite.

« -Mira, j'ai besoin de ton bras. »

**A**ussitôt, des vapeurs noires venant de ma peau elle-même entourèrent mon bras et le dérobèrent à ma vue. Cela avait été difficile à croire la première fois, mais c'est bien de cette brume que se formait la pellicule de roche qui protégeait plus ou moins mon bras selon mes besoins, et avec l'accord de Mira. Le processus n'était pas douloureux, juste impressionnant les premières fois. Mon membre corrompu me laissait alors profiter d'une toute nouvelle force de frappe mais il fallait se débrouiller pour compenser la raideur des articulations et le poids supplémentaire qu'occasionnait la couche de roche volcanique noire. Dans le cas présent, il me fallait juste de quoi arracher l'écorce ou endommager durablement le bois. Sans hésitation, je plongeai mes serres droit dans le tronc de la plante, au milieu de la rune. Je parvenais finalement à retirer un poignée de l'aubier.

**A** ma grande déception, le symbole magique semblait avoir été gravé en profondeur et la partie que j'avais arrachée était reproduite à l'identique quelques centimètres plus profondément. Creuser tout le bois serait trop long, il fallait quelque chose de plus radical. Mettre le feu serait dangereux, mais je ne voyais que cette solution. J'entrai chez moi par une fenêtre et mettais la main rapidement sur une boite d'allumettes. Je me retournai et vit un être beaucoup trop large d'épaule pour être humain à travers la fenêtre par laquelle j'étais entrée. Dans la pièce voisine, on cassait du verre. Je fourrai les allumettes dans ma poche puis chargeai à travers ma propre porte, que je ne fermait jamais, la lance à la main. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je plantai ma lance au visage du premier adversaire venu et passait au suivant sans me soucier de l'état du précédent.

**C**omme je le craignais, l'arbre modifié par la magie démoniaque brillait de milles feux. Et il fallait que j'arrête ça avant qu'ils ne puissent lancer un autre juge contre moi. Je sortis la boite, mis le feu à une allumette et la remit avec les autres. Comptant beaucoup plus sur la chance que sur moi, je lançai la boite quelque part dans les branches du pin enchanté. De ma main libre, je sortais Fafnir et décochai une balle au visage, seul point découvert dans la lourde armure rouge de l'un de mes opposants. Celui qui avait eu l'honneur de recevoir la première blessure semblait reprendre le peu d'esprit qu'il devait lui rester et se relevai avec l'aide d'un comparse que j'avais moins gravement blessé. Sur trois, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Ceci dit, l'aura violacée que venait de gagner le plus saignant des deux ne me disait rien qui vaille.

**M**es adversaires approchèrent doucement, épées à la main, imperturbables. Je me tenais prête à combattre. Je vissais mes mains sur le manche de ma lance et me préparait à charger. Les premières enjambées se firent sans soucis puis je sentis mes pieds s'embourber lentement. Malgré tout, je continuai d'avancer. Jusqu'au moment où mon pied ne touchait plus rien de solide. Je sombrai la tête la première dans une ombre anormalement grande dans un craquement sonore. Comme je m'y attendais, je me trouvai dans le plan de Mira. Ceci étant dit, je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait motivé son geste. Tandis que je sondais les environs rigoureusement pour déceler la trace des yeux blancs en forme de demi-lune allongée de mon amie, un objet léger me heurta le haut du crâne. Sur la défensive, je brandis rapidement ma lance vers le haut au cas où le phénomène se reproduise. Ne voyant rien arriver, je me remis à la recherche de ma camarade.

« -Tu n'as pas vu que l'arbre allait te tomber dessus, n'est ce pas ? dit une voix qui semblait venir d'une branche lumineuse flottant dans les airs.

-L'arbre avec la rune… conclut Rosa en se tapant sur le front. Tu ferais mieux de conserver cette branche dans un endroit hermétique, je doute que ces « lucioles » restent longtemps.

-En effet. Les énergies démoniaques ne se maintiennent pas sur des choses non-démoniaque. Rosa, avant que tu ne partes, prends ça.

-Merci, Mira, dit-elle en prenant une fiole de liquide d'un blanc bleuté jusqu'à présent caché dans la paume de la Nosferatu. »

_**M**on hôtesse s'esquiva ensuite rapidement. Lui sauver la mise dans des situations de ce genre était normal, pour moi. Elle était mon foyer, mon moyen de continuer à vivre. Non pas que je sois contrainte à ne me tenir qu'à un hôte, simplement, les liens que nos familles entretenaient étaient plus anciens et profonds qu'une simple piqûre sur la nuque. Gungnir était un « pacte ». Tant qu'elle resterait capable de tuer des démons, notre allégeance l'une envers l'autre serait indéfectible. J'ignorai qui avait fabriqué l'arme et le cristal nimbé de lumière qui l'accompagnait. Ils étaient constitués de matériaux venant à la fois de la terre des Hommes et de celle des Démons. Le manche d'ébène poli, verni et renforcé provenait bien sur de la Terre, tandis que la pointe et les ornements était fait d'un minerai que l'on trouvait aux alentours des montagnes du septième cercle des enfers, au sol brûlant. Le cristal, que Rosa préférait me confier à cause du pouvoir qu'il renfermait, provenait d'un massif terrien et avait été enchanté de telle sorte que son pouvoir ne puisse pas blesser mon peuple mais soit en mesure d'aveugler des démons pur sang de rang mineurs ou moyens. Le procédé utilisé pour obtenir un tel résultat m'échappait complètement. J'avais essayé par le passé de synthétiser un cristal similaire mais la plupart du temps, je ne parvenais qu'à faire fondre la roche, sans résultat._

_**E**n dehors de cet échec répété cependant et d'un projet qui piétinait, mes capacités alchimiques pouvait se relever d'un grand secours. La fiole que j'avais tendue à la chasseuse de mythe contenait une solution qui produisait une grande quantité d'eau à la chaleur. Les fluides démoniaques permettait de créer des effets étonnant… Mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé mieux que le chloroforme pour conserver les choses périssables._

_**J**e me dirigeai donc vers mon petit laboratoire, la branche imprégnée dans la main. Elle pourrait s'avérer utile s'il y avait besoin de retourner au tribunal. Je la plaçais donc dans une boite hermétique et opaque, pour éviter la décomposition du chloroforme, scellée magiquement, pour empêcher l'énergie démoniaque de s'enfuir, et bien sûr soigneusement étiquetée. Elle rejoignit ensuite d'autres boites du même type sur mon étagère, trouvant sa place à côté d'un présentoir de tube à essais. Parmi tout les fragiles récipients, il s'en trouvait un tout particulièrement que j'aimais à regarder. Le bouchon qui le fermait était orné d'un pommeau en forme de crâne, suivi d'une reproduction d'un manche d'épée dont la garde me faisait penser à une chauve-souris. Pour parfaire l'ensemble, le bout du réceptacle était en forme de pointe. Sous la garde s'étalait verticalement un nom de six lettres. Un sourire effleura mes lèvres alors que je relisais les lettres une à une. Et dire que jusqu'à récemment, cette épée miniature, qui portait Son nom, avait contenu quelques gouttes de Son sang…_

**J**e sortis du plan de Mira en pressant le pas. J'ignorais ce qu'il était advenu de mes adversaires et je craignais que l'incendie ne se soit répandu. L'ombre de ma maison étant marquée par la Nosfératu, donc apte à servir de portail entre son plan et le monde des Humains, c'était donc par là que je remontais à la surface en me hissant à l'aide de mes bras. Une fois arrivée un genou sur le terre ferme, je tendis l'oreille quelques instants. Après n'avoir rien entendu d'autre que le vent dans les arbres et au loin, le ressac, je me décidais à bouger et longeai le mur. Après avoir atteint une fenêtre, je posai la fiole que je tenais dans ma main à terre et ouvrit la fenêtre. J'avais toujours vu comme un soucis de conception de ma part que toutes mes vitres s'ouvrent indifféremment d'un sens ou de l'autre, mais finalement, je pouvais y trouver une certaine utilité. Je posai le réceptacle de la solution blanche sur le comptoir à l'intérieur et m'engouffrai par la porte improvisée. Discrètement, je jetai un œil par la paroi de verre brisée juste en face. Pas de signe de vie. Il n'y avait que l'arbre, que je découvrais creux, se consumant lentement. Voyant l'herbe alentour noircir et colporter les flammes, je me hâtai à l'extérieur, cette fois par la vraie porte de la maison. Ayant attrapé la fiole au passage, je versai une simple goutte au niveau des feuilles brûlant de flammes encore vives. Je savais que Mira connaissait des produits puissants, mais de là à ce qu'une simple goutte, au contact d'une flamme, se transforme en flaque… Il ne me faudrait même pas la moitié du récipient pour éteindre le tronc entier.

« -Rappelle-moi pourquoi on ne peut pas vendre ce genre de produit ? en répandant quelques gouttes sur les foyers principaux.

-Allons, je ne te croyais pas cupide, taquina Mira. J'ai beau ne pas apprécier certains des miens, je n'ai pas envie de priver le Cocyte de ces habitants. »

_**L**e Cocyte, le large lac de glace qui châtie les Traîtres. C'est ce que la légende humaine raconte. En réalité, il n'y a que très peu d'humains en Enfer. Et les rares qui trouvaient le chemin vers les neuf Cercles n'en ressortaient jamais indemnes. Les humains créent eux-même les démons, alors comment ne pas devenir fou devant son pire cauchemar devenu réalité ? L'avènement des religions fut une catastrophe sur ce point. Ce furent d'abord les sept péchés qui donnèrent naissance aux démons du même nom, puis la Mort, les Anges déchus, les représentations et créatures d'anciennes religions comme le Cerbère ou des mythes comme les vampires… C'est comme ça que certaines créatures mythiques se sont retrouvées diabolisées, au sens propre, puis chassées. L'enfer devint un refuge à toute créature ne voulant pas prendre le risque de vivre sous le regard haineux des humains. Je n'étais pas née suffisamment tôt pour voir ce soudain peuplement des neuf Cercles, chaque être s'installant selon ses commodités ou ses caractéristiques. Il est difficile de garder des traces de certaines évolutions ou croisements, si bien qu'ils étaient à présent quasiment impossible de savoir quelles étaient les espèces indigènes. On trouvait toujours des similitudes physiques, comme entre les Assault et les Frost, ou dans une moindre mesure entre les Frost et les Blitz. Tous trois des démons reptiliens, les premiers ne possédant pas d'affinités élémentaires et vivant dans les jungles et les forêts, les seconds vivant dans les plaines gelées entourant le Cocyte et les derniers préférant les hauts pitons continuellement venteux ou orageux. Je n'avais pour ma part jamais vécu en sur la terre des démons. A vrai dire, je méconnaissais ma propre vie jusqu'au moment de la naissance de Rosa, y compris comment nos vies avaient été associées. Le pourquoi m'importait peu tant que je pouvais poursuivre ma mission de serviteur de Sparda et permettre à Rosa de vivre. Il me vint d'ailleurs à l'esprit que nous n'avions pas encore eu de nouvelles de Vergil._

« -Tu veux aller voir si tu peux le trouver ? demanda Rosa en démontant les battants de la fenêtre cassée.

-J'aurais déjà du y aller, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cette situation.

-Hé bien vas-y maintenant, le temps que je remette ça en état tu auras largement le temps de le chercher.

-D'accord. N'oublie pas de mettre tes gants pour bricoler, recommanda l'être démoniaque avant de partir. »

_**E**n fait, je n'aurais pas vraiment besoin de chercher Vergil. Toute ombre que j'avais préalablement marquée pouvait servir pour se déplacer entre celle-ci et mon ombre d'origine, la seule dans laquelle je pouvais m'arrêter et converser des biens divers et variés, et inversement. Mes pouvoirs pouvaient me permettre de n'entretenir qu'un nombre restreint de marquage, et à cette fin il existait des marqueurs temporaires pour ne pas marquer définitivement une portion d'obscurité pour un usage unique. Bien sûr, les-dit marqueurs temporaires étaient plus simples à placer et n'imposaient pas que j'entre dans l'ombre sélectionnée, mais faisaient dépenser beaucoup plus d'énergie à maintenir. Bien sûr, entrer dans l'ombre de quelqu'un n'était pas un gros problème pour moi, tant qu'il n'y avait que peu de lumière. Mais il existait un subterfuge. Personne ne faisait attention avec ce qui entrait en contact avec son ombre, sauf peut-être certains enfants sous prétexte de jeu. Mais chaque fois que l'ombre de Rosa entrait en contact avec l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre, je pouvais me faufiler à l'intérieur et par conséquent, la marquer. C'est ce mode opératoire qui nous avait servi à tatouer l'ombre d'un jeune homme de Fortuna qui partageait beaucoup trop de détails physique avec la lignée de Sparda pour ne pas éveiller mon attention. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'enquêter sur son cas. Mais j'avais des pistes et espérais bien obtenir des résultats sous peu._

_**P**our le moment, je progressais vers ma salle des portails, comme l'appelait Rosa. Je gardai fermés mes raccourcis la plupart du temps, tout simplement pour ne mettre en danger personne. Malgré tout, bien que je puisse condamner les sus-cités portails et l'ombre de mon hôtesse, il existait des races de démons capable de passer outre ces protections, que ce soit pour m'éliminer ou pour abuser des réseaux que j'avais finis par tisser avec des contacts consentants ou non. Jusqu'à présent ça n'était jamais arrivé et j'entendais bien que ça ne se produise jamais. Trop des nôtres avaient fini ignoblement percés sous les griffes de Mephisto ou de Faust. Cependant, il était venu l'heure d'ouvrir une faille dans ma forteresse. J'invoquai devant moi le portail assigné à Vergil. Il apparut rapidement. C'était un bon signe dans le sens où cela signifiait au moins que l'aîné de mon Seigneur n'était pas disparu en poussière, et qui plus est qu'il était sur le plan Terrestre ou Démoniaque. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas obtenir de nouvelles informations sans jeter un œil à travers le portail. Je ne craignais rien du monde des Démons, mais le soleil de l'après-midi pourrait me dissoudre très rapidement. Utiliser un système de périscope ne réglerai aucunement le problème, et envoyer Rosa pourrait être trop risqué. Par contre, un simple témoin photosensible, qui noircit à la lumière, pourrait faire l'affaire. Je partais donc en chercher un et revenait vers le portail, à qui j'ordonnais de se placer au-dessus de moi. La bande rigide et claire passa sans difficulté mais on me l'arracha des doigts en quelques instants une fois complètement de l'autre côté. Le phénomène ne manqua pas de me déboussoler._

* * *

><p>« -Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? marmonna Nero en voyant une sorte de bande de carton sortir de l'ombre de son compagnon. »<p>

**J**'attendis que l'objet suspect sorte complètement. Ca n'avait pas l'air menaçant mais Vergil avait bien dit que les démons ne seraient pas long à venir après nous, non ? Utilisant mon Devil Bringer, l'objet était dans mes mains en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et sans que j'aie besoin de me lever. De plus près, il s'avérait que la bande était striée en noir et gris à plusieurs reprises. De bas en haut, les bandes grises possédaient chacune une petite différence de nuance. Entre temps, Vergil s'était approché de moi et détaillait lui aussi la baguette. Il avait l'air d'ignorer un peu moins que moi à quoi cette baguette pouvait servir. Ou il savait mieux masquer son ignorance. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il me prit à son tour l'objet des mains, recouvrit une partie des stries de couleur avec son pouce et mis l'autre en plein soleil. Il examina les résultats et me les montra. Les portions grises exposées à la lumière avaient encore noircies. Il revint ensuite à sa position initiale près du bastingage du bateau, se retourna vers moi, appela ses pouvoirs démoniaques à lui quelques secondes puis laissa tomber la languette dans son ombre. Ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire hausser un sourcil.

« -Ce qui appartient aux ombres retourne aux ombres, répondit Vergil d'un ton sans appel. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>mmédiatement après que ma languette de test eût disparue, je fermai le portail afin d'éviter toute intrusion. Une telle réaction venant de l'extérieur n'indiquait rien de bon. Peut-être mon Maître lui-même avait intercepté ma mesure de sûreté, et même si je ne doutais aucunement de ses capacités, il ne devait qu'attendre que quelque chose se produise pour l'avoir attrapé si vite. Je songeai à partir et attendre que le soir tombe pour tenter ma chance mais le portail commença à réagir sous l'effet d'une force extérieure. Une aura bleue voulait forcer le passage. Une signature démoniaque que je ne connaissais que trop bien. J'ouvris la porte de communication et mon objet réagissant à la lumière tomba sur le sol. L'aura s'arrêta immédiatement après. Je refermai en conséquence. Après coup, je me rendis compte que j'avais peut-être réagi un peu rapidement. _

_**L**'allégeance à Sparda n'était pas sans être un facteur d'ennui. Je ne remettrais jamais en cause ni mon zèle à servir la lignée tant que j'en possédais les moyens, ni ma faculté à identifier les auras de mes Maîtres, mais les auras ne sont pas si uniques que cela. Les auras sont caractérisées par trois grands détails : leur intensité, leur couleur et leur « musicalité ». Cependant, la musique des auras ne s'entend pas avec les oreilles, ce qui explique pourquoi le commun des humains ne peut l'entendre et que moi je le puisse, en dépit de ma surdité._

_**L**a langue démoniaque n'est pas juste un échange sonore, mais aussi un échange énergétique, et je ressens plus que je n'entends notre langue. Ainsi les êtres ayant du pouvoir sur leurs énergies peuvent faire sonner leur aura quand bon leur semble. C'est précisément ce que fit Vergil à l'instant. Et j'y reconnus bien le son de celle de son père, même si son état de demi-démon atténuait grandement les accents caractéristiques, propres à une lignée de démon. Et c'est là où le système pêche. Les sons sont faciles à imiter comme dans n'importe quelle autre langue en manipulant les énergies qui servent à la communication, les accents particuliers ne rendant les imitations que plus difficiles. Dante, de même que son jumeau, étaient donc plutôt simple à imiter et à l'avenir je tâcherai de faire plus attention. _

_**J**e ramassai donc la plaquette de test tombée au sol. Elle affichait des couleurs qui correspondait à un soleil puissant. Par conséquent, j'étais bloquée ici pour quelques heures encore. Cependant, j'aurais au moins appris que mon Maître était vivant et c'était un soulagement pour moi. Concluant qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, je reportais ma visite à la nuit prochaine._


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 

_**A**près être revenu sur le pont, le premier réflexe de Nero fut de prendre appui sur la cabine. Il prit deux ou trois longues inspiration, toujours suivies d'une expiration vibrante. Il se calma rapidement et recommença à se tenir droit sans aide. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi, je n'y vis ni haine ni, étonnamment, de peur. C'était juste un regard direct, entre deux paires d'yeux bleus, entre deux hommes francs. Il se tourna entièrement vers moi sans rompre le contact visuel._

« -Donc, je peux te confier ma vie ?

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé m'accompagner pour te servir de nourrice. Avoir ta mort sur la conscience ne me dérangera pas plus que ça. Mais si ton existence peut te permettre d'alléger ma tâche, alors je tâcherai de faire en sorte que tu ne meures pas tout de suite.

-Tu viens de me rappeler pourquoi je préfère travailler en solo, soupira Nero avec agacement.

-Rien ne t'empêche de ne pas m'écouter, ou de partir. Surtout pas moi, en l'occurrence, insista Vergil. Mais si tu prétends tenir à Yamato autant que moi, alors tu me suivras et finira par comprendre que cette consigne est dans notre intérêt commun, finit Vergil en se retournant vers la mer.

-Si tu crois que cette raison sera suffisante pour que je ne sois plus sur tes talons, alors tu te trompes grossièrement. Lui et son air impérieux, pesta Nero en pensée. » 

_**N**ero était décidément beaucoup trop facile à énerver. Si ce trait de caractère pouvait amener le jeune homme à foncer tête baissé, peut-être pourrait-il aussi me servir à lui faire maintenir un niveau de combativité décent en toute occasion. Les forts caractères avaient autant de points forts que de points faibles au combat. Le tout étant de savoir les utiliser, quel que soit le côté duquel on se trouve._

_**A**__près cinq ou dix minutes sans qu'il ne se manifeste, je l'entendis soudainement marmonner. Je ne pus distinguer les mots, mais son ton était mêlé de surprise et de méfiance. Je sentis ensuite un bref déchaînement d'énergie démoniaque non loin de mes pieds. A mon tour intrigué, je lançais un regard par dessus mon épaule. Mon camarade était assis à l'ombre, le dos contre la cabine de pilotage et observait une languette qu'il tenait entre deux doigts. L'objet avait l'air de le fasciner mais à voir comment il le tournait dans tout les sens, il ne savait de toute évidence pas ce que c'était ou son utilité. A cette distance, j'avouai volontiers ignorer également ce qu'était cette trouvaille. Je m'approchai donc ostensiblement du jeune homme et il me laissa observer la languette en même temps que lui._

_**L**__e système était sophistiqué mais simple, presque humain dans sa conception. Après observation des différentes bandes présentes, je compris que les rayures noires étaient des points de référence. Et pour me confirmer que la matière un peu gélatineuse entre deux bandes était photosensible, il fallait que je soumette au moins une cellule aux rayons du soleil. Je m'attribuais l'objet, protégeait quelques cellules avec mon pouce et mis la baguette au soleil en tendant le bras. Après une dizaine de secondes, je ramenai la languette à moi. L'ensemble des éléments présents m'amenaient vers une seule personne, ou plutôt une seule entité démoniaque. Et je songeai qu'il fallait lui rendre son bien. Je montrai brièvement les résultats à Nero, qui les attendait depuis que je l'avais privé de l'objet plat. Je revenais ensuite sur mes pas puis fit face à mon ombre. J'espérai que Mira __entendrait l'appel que je lui lançait en faisant résonner mon aura dans mon ombre, si elle avait bien une quelconque profondeur. Je vis un subtil changement de consistance dans mon obscur reflet. D'inerte, il prit la consistance en surface d'une eau opaque. Je mis alors le témoin au-dessus et le lâchai. La surface aqueuse l'engloutit sans discuter, puis mon ombre redevint placide._

« -Ce qui appartient aux ombres retourne aux ombres, répondit Vergil d'un ton sans appel au haussement de sourcil de son camarade plus jeune. » 

**A**près cet événement mineur et encore un peu mystérieux à mes yeux, rien ne se passa. L'ennui me gagna avant la fin de l'après-midi et je réussis à rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour aller demander à notre navigateur vers quelle heure nous étions censés arrivés. Il m'indiqua que le port le plus proche de Fortuna sur le continent se trouvait à moins d'une journée de navigation, et me confirma que si le temps se maintenait, nous pourrions arriver demain matin. J'étais d'ailleurs surpris qu'il ne me dise rien sur les agissements de Vergil, jusqu'à ce que je vois le tableau de bord, nettement plus moderne que l'aspect extérieur du bateau ne laissait croire et les draps à peine fait dans les quartiers du capitaine, sous la cabine, auxquels il accédait par une échelle au fond de la pièce. La technologie avait bien ces bons côtés…. Dans le même temps, je ne savais pas vraiment si le pêcheur ce serait inquiété de ne pas me voir débarquer le lendemain matin si Vergil m'avait vraiment jeté par-dessus bord. Vergil qui d'ailleurs était resté debout, figé comme une statue, à regarder droit devant lui, sans jamais se retourner, toute la journée. L'ayant observé de dos, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de savoir s'il n'avait pas fini par s'endormir debout, ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné du personnage. Je décidai donc de changer d'angle pour mieux regarder mon comparse. Endormi ou non, il n'avait en tout cas jamais relâché sa poigne sur Yamato. Le fourreau ne touchait qu'à peine le pont , sa main gauche se trouvait juste sous la garde, sa paume droite couvrait le médaillon de décoration qui surmontait le manche du sabre, ses doigts le frôlant élégamment et Vergil m'offrait exactement le même profil qu'après notre départ. J'ai pendant un instant eu très envie de passer ma main devant ses yeux juste pour voir s'il allait réagir mais finalement, j'abandonnais l'idée et retournait m'asseoir au pied de la cabine. Après encore quelques heures à jouer avec une pièce que je gardais dans une de mes poches, les oscillations du navire finirent par me rendre somnolent. Je me couchais ainsi en même temps que l'astre du jour. 

**U**n vent particulièrement froid déferla sur mon visage et je tirai un peu sur la couverture qui ne me couvrait qu'à grand peine. J'entendis soudainement un bruit sourd à ma gauche. Sans bouger, j'ouvrai mes yeux et tendis l'oreille. L'obscurité n'était pas en elle-même un problème, mais un geste brusque pour regarder l'origine du bruit pourrait peut-être me coûter ma tête. Le plus prudent serait encore d'atteindre Blue Rose sans se faire voir, puis de jauger mes options. Je glissai ma main droite, reposant actuellement au niveau de mes côtes, vers mon revolver. Alors que j'effleurai le métal, une main puissante me prit le poignet. D'un sifflement, on m'invita au calme, après quoi on relâcha l'articulation qui liait ma main à mon bras. Je tournai finalement la tête pour observer mes alentours immédiats. La fameuse couverture qui ne me couvrait que partiellement se trouvait en fait être le manteau d'une certaine nuance de bleu que mes yeux avaient appris à reconnaître. Et je me doutais que son propriétaire était la source de chaleur qui irradiait près de mon Devil Bringer. Propriétaire sus-cité dont j'étudiais la posture. Ses yeux fermés lui faisait abandonner pour un temps son manque d'expression en faveur d'un air relaxé, encore accentué par un léger relâchement dans ses épaules. En descendant le long de ces bras blancs distendus par le repos, j'aperçus les dommages que j'avais infligé à sa tenue impeccable et la fine ligne de peau que ces derniers laissaient voir. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient de leur plein éclat, car le ciel était dépourvu du moindre nuage. Les nuits sans nuages étaient les plus fraîches. Je cédai un peu d'étoffe à la statue de glace qui m'accompagnait, même si je doutais que le froid puisque lui faire un quelconque mal, et sombrai à nouveau dans le sommeil. 

_**L**orsque le mouvement oscillatoire du bateau cessa, je sortis de mon court sommeil. D'un geste léger, je repris possession de mon pardessus et l'enfilait. Mon jeune compagnon était quant à lui parfaitement endormi, à en juger par le rythme de sa respiration. Il ne saurait probablement jamais que j'avais eu de la compassion cette nuit. Heureusement, c'était ici que cette quasi-anomalie dans mon attitude s'arrêtait. Notre marché stipulait que je gardai Yamato et qu'il me suivait. Nul part n'avait été citée une clause dans laquelle je devais l'attendre ou ne pas partir sans lui. D'autant plus que j'avais en main la seule chose qui pourrait me donner une raison de rester avec le jeune homme. Je mis un pied sur le bastingage et m'apprêtait à sauter sur le ponton lorsqu'une voix d'homme m'interrompit._

« -Vous n'attendez pas votre frère ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ah, c'est votre fils, alors ?

-Vous êtes dans l'erreur, dit Vergil en comprenant. Il s'agit à peine d'une connaissance. » 

_**L**e marin sembla un peu perturbé par la distance que je mettais entre Nero et moi et se tut. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser. Je quittais donc le port et m'enfonçais dans les rues sinueuses de la ville qui y était attachée. L'architecture majestueuse de Fortuna n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec celle qui défilait sous mes yeux. Avec les bâtiments un peu plus modernes et américains, on trouvait immanquablement de grandes artères encombrées de passants, personnes pressées qui allaient et venaient indifféremment d'un sens ou de l'autre, délimitées de toute part par des immeubles. Je ne voyais guère de différence entre ces humains et des fourmis. A ceci près que les fourmis étaient organisées, hiérarchisées comme un tout et n'avaient pas la futile illusion d'être des esprits libres. Aussi désagréable que l'idée de me mêler à des entités si naïve puisse me paraître, il faudrait cependant que je suive ce flux pour trouver mon chemin vers des lieux moins bondés et éprouver la ténacité de la jeunesse._

**L**es rayons de soleils commençaient à caresser mes paupières et à me réveiller. Mais c'est surtout une main bourrue qui me secouait par l'épaule qui eut tôt fait de m'arracher des bras de Morphée. Encore un peu ensommeillé, je ne compris qu'à grand peine ce que l'homme me disait. Il était question de quelqu'un qui était parti. Après une bonne demie seconde pour émerger de ma torpeur et une autre pour relier les éléments, je partis à toute jambe à la suite du fils de Sparda. Je ne comptais pas laisser Vergil emporter Yamato si facilement ! D'un saut preste, je quittai l'avancée maritime et rejoint la terre ferme en vitesse.

**C**ependant, lorsque je vis la multitude attroupée, mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir tant d'individus rassemblés au même endroit. Une fois la surprise passée, je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon objectif et prit de l'élan avant de foncer à travers la foule, ne voyant pas comment approcher le problème autrement. Je courrai toujours tout droit, parfois à contre-courant à la recherche d'une caractéristique veste bleue. Bien sûr, ma course ne se fit pas sans percuter des gens ou en entendre jurer après moi, mais s'était bien le dernier de mes soucis. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte dans un premier temps, mon bras droit devint plus raide et dur à bouger. Trouver Vergil devenait à présent une course contre la montre. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau avec un poids mort, et encore moins de prendre le risque de le garder.

**U**ne fois mon membre presque totalement engourdi, je m'écartais de la foule à grand pas, tout en scrutant toujours la masse de gens assemblée. Alors que j'allais enfin me mettre hors du flux humain, un fragment de ciel, étrangement tombé bien bas, fit son apparition à quelques dizaines de mètres. Je laissai mes jambes me porter vers lui et une fois à une distance respectable, je l'appelai aussi fort que mes poumons pouvaient me le permettre. Evidemment, il continua son chemin avec une résolution aveugle, même si j'avais bien dans l'idée qu'il m'entendait. Il s'arrêta en pleine marche, jeta un œil à sa droite puis s'enfonça sans prévenir dans une ruelle. Je ne comprenais pas ses agissements mais je le suivis en dépit de tout. Une fois engagé dans l'allée étroite, tout ce que je pus entendre fut le bruit d'une lame que l'on sortait lentement de son fourreau derrière moi. 

« -Un démon approche.

-Tu penses que je suis un chasseur de démon jetable ? cracha Nero, exaspéré.

-Tu me fais plus généreux que ce que je suis. Je ne laisse pas les choses capables d'être utilisées derrière moi, sourit narquoisement le fils du légendaire chevalier noir.

-Tu connais le démon qui approche, je me trompe ? se résigna le cadet.

-Je connais au moins l'un de ceux de son espèce. Et vu la taille de cette ruelle, il ne pourra pas nous atteindre. » 

_**D**u moins, c'est ce que je pensais. L'aura qui venait vers moi depuis que je m'étais engagé dans la ville se releva sous la forme de quatre sphères albâtres gravitant les unes autour des autres. Une fois proche de toucher le sol, elles s'écartèrent puis se mirent à dessiner des lignes blanches à même l'air. Le dessin se complexifia rapidement, laissant apparaître deux serres en guise de pattes arrières, puis un large corps de lion, paré de deux paires d'ailes et d'un queue de scorpion. La créature bipède ne possédait par contre pas de crinière mais une corne surmontant son crâne. Enfin, la forme éthérée ne permettant pas de retranscrire précisément tous les détails, l'œil gauche de la bête, que je savais percé, apparaissait comme un simple trait. Je ne comprenais pas ce que la créature que j'avais défait en l'espace de quelques secondes de son vivant, malgré sa carrure imposante qui sous nos yeux traversait par endroit les bâtiments alentours, venait me réclamer dans la mort. Le spectre ne semblait pas doué de parole sonore, mais parla dans sa langue natale, ce qui eut pour effet de faire porter la main de Nero à son cœur à chaque « mot » prononcé :_

« -Toi qui par le passé exploita mon âme puis m'abandonna à un autre, je viens te défier pour savoir si tu es digne d'être à nouveau mon maître. » 

**L**es sons dont l'origine était située dans mon dos résonnaient en moi comme si je n'étais qu'une caisse vide. Certains étaient capables de me déstabiliser comme si l'on me frappait, d'autres s'accompagnaient de haut-le-cœur et tous restaient longtemps à se répéter entre les parois de mon crâne. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus restait toutefois que je sentais tout un reflux d'énergie démoniaque m'envahir et m'emplir jusqu'à ce que j'en ressente une brûlure atroce. La première chose qui me vient naturellement à l'esprit fut de relâcher toute cette énergie accumulée mais chaque essai se trouva être infructueux. Il manquait quelque chose. Il me manquait Yamato. Il me fallait Yamato.

**M**aintenant. 

_**J**e fis face à mon adversaire et préparait ma position de combat. Au creux de ma main, mon sabre se mit soudainement à s'échauffer. Dans un premier temps, j'ignorai la sensation inhabituelle mais après l'évanouissement de Yamato au cœur d' une brume bleue violacée et l'apparition d'une voix désincarnée, je fus dans l'obligation de me rendre compte que Nero préparait quelque chose. Je ne sus pas de quoi il s'agissait, puisque la plupart de mes sens s'arrêtèrent net de fonctionner, me laissant presque sourd, avec une vision tubulaire floue et aucun moyen de bouger, si ce n'était la nuque. Je distinguai mon cadet suivi de près d'un immense buste azur, le sabre à la main. Au pied de la figure filaire blanche, il commença à parler en démonique. Je pouvais comprendre la grande majorité des mots, mais, comme en supplément de ma privation de sens, je ne le pouvais sans ressentir des douleurs qui ressemblaient à des électrochocs._

« -Je t'affronte en son nom, bête. Lorsque je t'aurais défait, tu lui confieras tes pouvoirs.

-Seul celui qui me portera le coup mortel se verra confier mes pouvoirs.

-T'as entendu ça l'ancêtre ? T'as plutôt intérêt à surveiller ce qui se passe, surtout que ça risque pas de me prendre longtemps. » 

_**S**i le spectre de mon ancien piètre adversaire pouvait ressentir des émotions, il éprouverait à ce moment précis une certaine frayeur. Le possédé ne possédait certes pas une force brute aussi imposante que la mienne, mais associée à Yamato et à sa propre épée, sa confiance en lui pourrait bien lui permettre de mettre un terme à ce combat très rapidement. La créature réagit enfin, replia ses ailes et progressa dans l'allée avec un enchaînement de coup de poings basiques. D'un salto arrière, Nero se mit à l'abri. Mon cas fut par contre nettement moins glorieux puisque je me pris un coup de plein fouet. Il n'y eut aucune douleur à déplorer mais le coup sapa ce qu'il me restait d'énergie démoniaque. Ce genre d'agressions insidieuses me faisait redouter les démons capables de les perpétrer. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour avertir le combattant de ce danger, mais la vivacité de sa précédente esquive me laissait présager de bonnes choses. La créature ne démordit pas de son échec et s'avança d'un pas lourd, m'ignorant totalement au passage. Le propriétaire du Devil Bringer utilisa son bras pour se propulser à hauteur du visage du monstre et lui asséna quelques coups avec sa lame. Visiblement, même si la blessure n'avait plus de réalité physique, la créature mythique n'appréciait pas que l'on touche à son œil borgne. Elle se couvrit l'œil blessé d'une patte et battit furieusement l'air de l'autre. Ce fut toute la distraction dont eu besoin le démon intérieur de Nero pour canaliser de l'énergie. De ma position, je n'avais pas une bonne vue de la posture de mon benjamin. Il était presque de dos à son adversaire, resta ainsi pendant encore quelques instants puis se retourna brutalement, son tranchant décrivant un coup diagonal du bas vers le haut duquel se détacha une onde de choc. Le spectre qui l'accompagnait décocha lui aussi un coup en diagonale en sens opposé, les deux ondes formèrent alors une croix qui vint s'écraser contre l'ectoplasme et le fit tomber à la renverse. Le tout récent vainqueur me passa le témoin d'une franche tape sur l'épaule. Je retrouvai alors mes sens et ma mobilité, tandis qu'il s'effondrait. Je lui empruntais son arme blanche le temps de renvoyer mon ennemi parmi les morts mais prenait également auparavant le soin de l'asseoir contre le mur. Je fis le tour du corps spectral de ma future arme démoniaque et une fois arrivé au niveau de la nuque, j'enfonçai impitoyablement la lame chargée des restes de mon pouvoir démoniaque. Je laissai ensuite le pouvoir de la Bête de Lumière se joindre à moi._

_**U**ne fois gantelets et grèves matérialisés, je raccrochai l'arme de Nero à son dos. Visiblement, le jeune homme ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite, et rester ici pourrait devenir source de problème. Revenir dans l'artère bondée maintenant serait presque se dénoncer comme auteur du chaos qui venait de survenir. Mais je ne comptais pas attendre que la vindicte populaire nous tombe dessus. Je savais avec quelle hâte les hommes pouvaient parfois s'armer s'ils pensaient être en supériorité numérique. Sans précipitation mais avec rapidité, j'embarquai le jeune adulte sur mon épaule, puis en bondissant d'un mur à l'autre, les bottes démoniaques aidant, je parvins jusqu'au sommet d'un des deux immeubles. J'installai ensuite Nero sur mon dos, ses bras croisés autour de mon cou, mes mains en appui derrière ses genoux, et prit le chemin en direction de la sortie de la ville par les toits. Pour moi, il était hors de question de révoquer mes armes de pugilat, puisque je n'avais plus Yamato en main, mon jeune comparse semblant l'avoir absorbé à nouveau. De plus, elles se montreraient peut-être utiles pour m'aider à supporter la longue marche qui m'attendait._


	10. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 

_**P**lus les événements précédents défilait à nouveau dans ma tête, moins je me les expliquais. Pourquoi étais-je devenu si incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, soudainement ? Le fait que le sang démoniaque de Nero se soit manifesté immédiatement après ou avant, je n'arrivai pas à situer le moment précisément, ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence._

_**L**e fait qu'il ait déclenché son Devil Trigger avant pourrait vouloir dire qu'il est responsable de ma chute d'énergie. J'avais énormément lu et appris sur les démons, mais jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'une espèce capable d'utiliser les ressources des démons vivants alentours pour se défendre. Et si toutefois une telle espèce de démon existait, je pense qu'elle aurait plutôt une forme adaptée à la vie en essaim ou en banc, donc probablement pas une forme humanoïde capable de donner naissance à un être à forme humaine en cas de métissage avec un être humain. Ou dans le pire des cas, il existerait des traces visibles du parent comme de la chitine, des yeux globuleux, des griffes, des écailles ou que sais-je d'autre. Son Devil Bringer avait l'air de répondre à cette description, mais je restais sceptique. Sa peur de l'eau pouvait par contre constituer un élément intéressant. Peut-être savait-il qu'en contact avec l'eau salée, des caractéristiques démoniaques allaient ressortir. Mais tout ce raisonnement ne tenait pas la route pour la bonne et très simple raison que le spectre qui l'accompagnait était une forme démoniaque humanoïde qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à certaines de mes souvenirs. Dante aurait-il commencé à répandre le sang de notre Père aux quatre vents ?_

_**C**eci dit, si Nero c'était laissé submergé par son démon après ma période de faiblesse, je pouvais en déduire bien d'autres choses. Il m'était pour l'instant impossible de trancher entre le simple mécanisme de survie, la défense d'un aîné, même si cette logique ne marchait pas pour la quasi-totalité des démons, ou plus simplement l'occasion rêvée d'impressionner un partenaire potentiel. Et je ne parle pas ici que de partenaire de chasse. Pour sur, cette hypothèse n'était pas sans me donner froid dans le dos, mais elle existait. Il faudrait que je prenne un instant pour lui parler._

_**N**ous étions à présent sortis du cœur de la ville et les quartiers pavillonnaires rendaient les déplacements plus difficiles. Descendre dans la rue dans ma situation actuelle pourrait attirer l'attention. Et nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de ça. J'étais coincé ici au moins jusqu'à ce que Nero émerge de son repos. Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'asseoir pour soulager ma colonne de son poids, il y eut un bruit sourd. Un rapide coup d'œil au-dessus du bord du toit de l'immeuble me montra un poids lourd s'enfonçant vers la ville. Du toit où je me trouvais, si je voulais atteindre la semi-remorque, il me faudrait prévoir mon saut à l'avance. D'autant que vu du côté de la voie où nous étions, prendre un véhicule reviendrait à revenir sur nos pas. Il fallait donc non seulement que je trouve un point d'ancrage moins haut et de l'autre côté de la rue, mais également que je le rejoigne sans nous faire remarquer._

_**N**e pas se faire remarquer excluait d'office mes ailes, d'autant plus en plein jour. J'ignorai si mes énergies démoniaques pourraient porter mon corps et le poids mort de l'autre côté. Mon seul refuge pour obtenir un supplément de puissance aurait été le bras de Nero, mais celui-ci m'apparaissait mal en point. C'est un second vrombissement qui me sortit de ma réflexion. Voilà justement un mastodonte de métal qui sortait de la cité. Il s'éloignait inexorablement. Il croisa un autre véhicule, une camionnette._

« -Accroche-toi, ça ne va pas être de tout repos. » 

_**J**'enjambai le maigre muret qui séparait le sol du vide. Je m'étais fait une spécialité de faire craquer le tissu du temps et de l'espace, et en usant de cette capacité, je réussis à prendre appui sur la façade pour me propulser en piqué sur le toit du plus petit véhicule. Une fois atterri sans écraser le toit du véhicule, je préparai un autre saut vers notre ticket de sortie. Je rassemblai tout ce qu'il me restait et prit les quelques pas d'élan que la surface du toit que le véhicule léger me permettait. Je sus lorsque mon gant de bête heurta et s'enfonça dans une couche de métal que j'avais atteint ma destination. Je mis mon front contre la taule et pris une profonde inspiration. J'avais beau être habitué à me téléporter et même si de l'extérieur, ce moyen de déplacement semblait instantané, il n'en restait pas moins éprouvant, en grande partie pour les nerfs, à cause de la concentration qu'elle nécessitait. De fait, je ne savais pas si les tremblements que je sentais au niveau de mes épaules étaient les miens ou ceux d'une autre entité qui serait enfin revenue à elle. Des bras se resserrant autour de ma nuque et un souffle un peu irrégulier semblèrent confirmer ma dernière hypothèse._

« -Si tu te sens capable de grimper sur le toit tout seul, vas-y.

-Avec un bras en moins, la tâche ne risque pas de se montrer aisée.

-Bien, alors reste tranquille, je m'en charge. » 

**L**e flegme de Vergil me surprendrait toujours. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais aucun poids, et pourtant je n'avais pas l'air de l'encombrer. D'un saut, il s'accrocha à la partie supérieure qui délimitait la porte du conteneur puis il nous hissa jusqu'au toit de la remorque à la seule force des bras. Une fois ses genoux stabilisés, il m'ordonna de descendre d'un signe de tête. Mon premier réflexe fut évidemment de me mettre debout mais un sursaut de l'engin me fit me rendre compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je revenais donc à une position plus proche du sol. Vergil se tenait à genoux, à demi replié sur lui-même, ses mains parées de gants lumineux reposant entre ses genoux. Le vent faisait s'agiter frénétiquement sa veste et plus superficiellement ses cheveux. Ses yeux fermés et sa respiration très profonde lui faisait arborer un air de dévotion véritable. Il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il retira l'arme qui ornait sa main droite et il me la tendit. A voir la foudre bleue qui s'échappait parfois de son bras, je compris vite où il voulait en venir. Je m'approchai donc, le laissant entrer en contact avec la carapace rouge de mon membre. Une agréable chaleur se répandit à l'intérieur, lui redonnant son éclat bleu. Je voulus me dégager une fois mon bras fonctionnel, mais mon aîné me prit par le poignet et nous téléporta à quelques mètres de notre position, vers le milieu de la remorque. Le vent était toujours aussi fort, mais je me sentais plus en sécurité. Vergil tira sur mon poignet pour me demander de m'asseoir et s'assit en tailleur une fois que j'étais positionné. Il tergiversait, mais je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa réflexion, car une question me brûlait mes lèvres depuis que ma conscience m'était revenue. 

« -Pourquoi avoir pris tant de risque pour m'emmener avec toi alors que tu m'as laissé sur cette coque de noix ? commença Nero, la voix empreinte de colère

-Comme je le pensais, tu ne te souviens pas de tout. Un démon nous a attaqué. La part de démon qui est en toi s'est accaparée Yamato et a défait notre agresseur d'un coup puissant. Tu t'es évanoui juste après. Donc non seulement tu possèdes mon sabre en ce moment même mais si j'ai récupéré ces armes de pugilat, c'est aussi grâce à toi. » 

**U**n lourd silence s'installa. Je tournai le dos à mon interlocuteur.

**B**ien sûr, mon sentiment premier était la colère. J'étais le réceptacle de Yamato. Je n'étais que le conteneur de son katana. Et c'était là la seule raison qui l'avait fait m'emmener. Lorsqu'il avait eu son arme, il était parti, sans se soucier de moi. Il agissait très logiquement. Un récipient sans son contenu ne valait rien. Ce qui était moins logique… c'est que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce simple état de fait m'énervait autant.

**E**t pourtant j'avais entendu des choses qui soulageait un peu ma colère. Même si son ton ou son attitude ne laissait effectivement rien voir de la sincérité du sentiment qu'il exprimait. Mais pourtant la preuve était bien là : il était donc capable de témoigner de la gratitude, ne serais-ce qu'à travers des mots. Il était capable de me parler comme à autre chose qu'un objet.

**J**e me concentrai un bref instant pour matérialiser l'arme. Lorsque je sentis le fer peser sur ma paume, je sus que je pouvais refermer mes doigts sur autre chose que du vide. Je constatai qu'après encore un laps de temps consacré à contempler le sabre japonais, Vergil n'avait toujours pas bronché et ne cherchait pas à s'emparer de l'objet.

**J**e me retournai et attendit qu'il révoque sa précédente arme. Je posai l'arme blanche sur ses paumes ouvertes, mais toutefois sans relâcher ma propre emprise. J'attendis que mon compagnon relève le visage et que son regard intrigué rencontre mon regard assuré. 

« -J'aimerais ajouter une condition à notre marché.

-Je t'écoute, dit Vergil avec un pointe de méfiance dans le regard.

-Je ne veux plus que tu partes sans moi, même si je n'ai pas Yamato. Que tu acceptes ou non, je te rends ton sabre, alors ne te sens pas contraint de choisir, finit Nero en relâchant sa poigne sur l'arme. » 

_**C**e garçon me prit au dépourvu. Il resta impassible, attendant simplement ma décision. Jusqu'à présent, je m'étais efforcé d'économiser le maximum de temps pour contrecarrer les plans du Tribunal et empêcher le démon majeur d'arriver en un seul morceau. Ce qu'il me demandait à présent ressemblait à une façon de perdre du temps ou de m'encombrer avec lui comme je l'ai fait pendant ces dernières heures pour ne pas en perdre. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre une telle chose. Et pourtant, une intuition plutôt puissante me disait de ne pas garder le jeune homme loin de moi._

« -Je te réveillerai si tu dors et t'aiderai si tu es blessé, mais je ne peux pas t'accorder plus.

-Ca me convient. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu étais si pressé, se permit le jeune chasseur, détendu.

-On m'attends. J'aimerais attendre l'avis de mon contact avant de te dévoiler tout les tenants et aboutissants.

-Et donc rejoindre ce contact est pour l'instant le but de notre voyage. Tu m'avais dit sur le bateau que tu ne savais pas où nous allions…

-Je ne le sais toujours pas. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les démons seront bien assez rapides à nous trouver.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils nous ont déjà trouvé, non ? renchérit Nero d'un ton léger.

-En effet, admit Vergil avec un fin sourire. Il faudra attendre la nuit pour qu'elle se manifeste à nouveau. » 

_**L**orsque je vis le sourire amusé de mon comparse et la façon dont il s'étalait d'une oreille à l'autre, je sus que mon cadet n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir quelques pensées à l'idée que mon fameux contact était une femme. A vrai dire, je ne me demandais pas vraiment si Rosa allait accepter ou non d'entraîner Nero dans cette histoire. Elle lui demanderait si il était sûr de vouloir venir. Il me paraissait parfaitement improbable que Nero dise non, mais les jeunes gens avaient parfois des comportements surprenants. Rosa accepterai son aide avec plaisir. Toute aide d'une personne digne de confiance se montrerai utile, bien que personnellement, m'en tenir à un petit comité m'aurait aussi bien convenu. Physiquement, nous ne devrions pour le moment n'être que trois. Mais si l'on comptais mon frère, qui finirait par nous rejoindre, ainsi que Mira et le démon qui possédait quelque fois Nero, le nombre doublait. Ce dernier membre en particulier était sujet de méfiance. Il fallait que je sache s'il pouvait être une menace réelle ou un simple allié en devenir après quelques mises au point. Et pour cela, il fallait que j'interroge Nero sur les influences extérieures qu'il avait reçu._

« -Tu vis à Fortuna depuis longtemps ?

-J'y ai toujours vécu, répondit Nero avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Je suppose que l'éducation y est très stricte et que les chevaliers enrôlent très tôt ?

-Dans une famille normale, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quand j'ai été adopté, Credo, le frère de Kyrie, était déjà promis à un grand avenir dans l'Ordre, alors ils ont essayé de m'inculquer une éducation digne de mon futur rang. » 

**L**e grand talent de Credo à l'escrime le fit remarquer très tôt, et ses autres compétences lui assurèrent une ascension rapide au sein de la branche militaire de l'Ordre. On avait donc rapidement pensé que je pourrais faire un bon second, ou au moins un commandant d'escadron, puisque j'étais son frère. Mon habileté à l'épée n'était à l'époque plus à démontrer, tant qu'on me laissait faire ce que je voulais de ma lame. Malheureusement, les comparaisons avec Credo s'arrêtait là. Je n'avais pas la caractère respectueux, pieu, calme et réfléchi de mon aîné, ce qui surprit énormément de gens, et avait fini de lancer les doutes quant à notre parenté sanguine. Les conditions dans lesquelles j'avais été adopté et mon adoption même étaient restées secrètes très longtemps, si bien que je n'en savais moi-même pas beaucoup.

**J**'espérai de tout cœur que Vergil ne m'interrogerait pas trop sur cette période car je me retrouverais très rapidement à court de réponse. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à voir où il voulait en venir avec ces questions sur moi. Cette soudaine curiosité ne m'apparaissait pas très naturelle, mais je ne savais pas à quelle fin il me les posait. Il y eut un court moment de silence pendant lequel il sembla réfléchir puis il revint à la charge. 

« -Ils se sont visiblement heurté à un échec, songea Vergil. Ton bras ? Tout le monde là-bas le sait, alors pourquoi le cacher ?

-Ils ne le savent que depuis deux semaines à peine. Ils disent qu'il est maudit, qu'il a apporté le malheur sur la ville. En réalité, il a commencé à se former il y a bientôt six mois.

-Et le spectre ? Depuis quand et dans… » 

_**U**ne étrange sensation s'empara de moi. Je m'interrompis soudainement et observait mes alentours rapidement. Nous étions toujours assis sur le toit de la remorque du poids lourd, en mouvement comme en témoignait le vent qui soufflait autour de nous et la ville que je voyais à présent à une dizaine de kilomètre et pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose d'anormal allait se passer. Nero ne relança pas la conversation et lorsqu'il commença à regarder ses environs, je crus que mon pressentiment était partagé. Puis, à la vue du froncement de sourcil que m'adressa le jeune homme, je compris qu'il avait simplement réagi à mon changement d'attitude. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil circulaire et entrepris de signaler au jeune chasseur qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte, mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Avant que mes yeux ne puissent se poser sur lui, un flash survint, me laissant comme un picotement dans les yeux et une sorte de chaleur insoutenable à un endroit précis dans mon crâne. Je connaissais cet endroit. Mais je ne me souvenais plus du contexte : quand j'étais venu ici, pourquoi j'y étais allé et ce que j'y avais fait. Quelque chose en moi connaissait cet endroit. Et cette partie de moi m'ordonnait de descendre de ce camion immédiatement. Cette même portion prit l'initiative d'avertir Nero, qui avait l'air de plus en plus déstabilisé, sans me laisser le temps de décider si je prendrais vraiment la décision de sauter. Je m'approchai donc du bord et sautai en contrebas comme je le pus. J'entendis faiblement mon benjamin sauter à ma suite. L'atterrissage fut plutôt réussi dans l'ensemble et poser à nouveau les pieds sur la terre ferme m'aida à remettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit._

_**A**ucune force ne m'avait secoué aussi vigoureusement depuis un long moment. Les dernières fois qu'une puissance m'ébranla à ce point, il s'agissait de mon propre démon intérieur ou de celui de mon frère. Mon sang démoniaque semblait d'ailleurs encore agité, bien que cette fois je puisse identifier l'origine de cette agitation. Je me dirigeai vers ce qui apparaissait être un simple panneau indicateur autoroutier. Pourtant à une distance respectable, je voyais déjà les signes bleu marine briller sur un des pieds du panneau. Ils ne semblaient plus avoir d'influence sur moi, mais je gardais une certaine méfiance. Ce qui de loin ne semblait être qu'un ensemble hasardeux de trait se révéla être des mots, écrit dans un langage que seul quelques alchimistes humains pouvaient encore lire. A en juger par l'environnement et la fraîcheur des écritures, ce message avait été déposé par un démon, pour un destinataire démoniaque précis._

« -Ces signes ne sont pas là pour faire joli, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent dire ?

-Le premier symbole est une référence à Baal, un duc qui a régné sur la partie Nord des Enfers. Le deuxième désigne un lieu défendu. Le symbole est à moitié effacé.

-Reste donc à savoir où est le Nord, lança Nero avant de passer de façon désinvolte sous le panneau. » 

**I**l réagit quelques secondes plus tard et me rejoint de l'autre côté du panneau en en faisant le tour en marchant. Il me fixa intensément, demandant silencieusement pourquoi je restais planté là. Avec un sourire malicieux, je désignais la plaque métallique. Plusieurs bandes de métal indiquaient, je supposais, des noms de villes et des kilométrages, sur fond blanc ou bleu, et en dessous se trouvait l'indication des différentes sortie d'un carrefour giratoire que je devinais à une centaine de mètre. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir ce genre de signalisation très souvent puisqu'il n'y en avait aucune dans ou aux alentours de Fortuna mais le système était suffisamment clair pour être facilement et rapidement compris. En parcourant de nouveaux les noms de ville, je me rendis compte que je n'en avais jamais entendu aucun et le monde devint brutalement plus grand autour de moi. L'époque où je ne connaissais que la ville de Fortuna, sa forêt et son château était révolue. Et c'était grâce à Vergil. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la bouffée d'oxygène qu'il m'apportait.

**J**e l'observais pendant qu'il parcourait brièvement les inscriptions du panneau des yeux. Je vis son visage se couvrir d'une faible lumière et je sus qu'il avait lu la même chose que moi. Juste en dessous de la bordure supérieure du panneau s'étendait le nom d'une ville : Cittàdeleste. Un nom de ce genre ne pouvait qu'être véridique. Quel que soit le démon qui a déposé ce message, il avait bien choisi son endroit. Je me surpris à espérer qu'il s'agissait réellement d'une aide qui nous était destinée, car avoir un démon aussi intelligent dans la nature ne pourrait rien présager de bon pour nous. Je me retournais vers mon aîné, qui continuait de scruter la surface de métal comme s'il espérait trouver un autre message ou plus de renseignements. Je vis son regard se river sur une autre inscription sur le côté droit du panneau. La direction indiquait un prieuré. Si les indications avaient été écrites par un démon, il devenait logique que le « lieu défendu » soit un bâtiment religieux. Malgré cela, Vergil n'avait pas l'air satisfait et parut se renfrogner. La démonstration d'émotion ne fut cependant que de courte durée. Le fils de Sparda se détourna et commença sa route vers le Nord, bien décidé à aller tout droit à travers la forêt qui se présentait devant lui. Je lui emboîtai le pas tranquillement et le rattrapai après quelques foulées.


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 

_**E**n entrant dans cette forêt, j'avais déjà la conviction que nous n'en sortirions pas tout de suite. Néanmoins, je savais qu'en marchant irrémédiablement tout droit, sans jamais obliquer, nous en sortirions tôt ou tard. Ma conviction ne semblait pas être partagée par mon jeune camarade, qui se tendait un peu plus à chaque instant passé à déambuler entre les arbres. L'absence de résultats à court terme avait ce genre d'effet sur les humains. Cependant, je ne pouvais que partager une partie de la tension qui habitait Nero. L'endroit était sombre à cause du feuillage dense qui ne laissait filtrer que peu de lumière, donc propice aux embuscades, et je subodorai que les indications laissées par le démon aient pu en attirer d'autres. Je ne me demandais pas vraiment qui avait laissé le message, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de Mira, bien qu'elle n'ait laissé aucune marque distinctive. Je ne m'expliquai par contre pas comment elle avait deviné que nous passerions dans ces environs. Je n'avais certes pas souvent eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec elle mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné Nero, Fortuna ou sa région auparavant et Rosa avait affirmé qu'elle ne savait pas où je reviendrais dans le monde des vivants ni même si j'y reviendrais. En tant que serviteur de Sparda, elle avait dû savoir, d'un moyen ou d'un autre, car après tout, c'était son devoir. J'étais content qu'un être aussi capable ne soit pas à la solde de l'ennemi. Certains démons étaient suffisamment retors sans avoir un esprit exceptionnel, nous n'avions pas besoin d'un stratège à la tête de ces bêtes.  
><em>

_**N**ero marqua un arrêt et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son bras droit flamboyait. Sans ce signe, j'aurai pu croire que mon benjamin était simplement victime d'un contrecoup de la pression. L'attention qu'il portait dans l'examen des plantes qui l'entouraient me laissait penser qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à un démon végétal. Cette expérience pourrait se révéler précieuse dans notre situation et je lui laissai un peu le commandement. Il commença à se retourner vers moi sans se départir de son regard méfiant, puis se retourna brutalement en attrapant son revolver à double canon au passage et fit goûter le plomb à une racine un peu trop entreprenante. Avec un sourire satisfait pour lui et une preuve de la compétence de mon compagnon de route pour moi, nous reprîmes la route._

**M**on combat avec Echidna, une démone serpent végétale et avec un tempérament pour le moins maternel envers toutes les Chimera Seed qu'elle répandait à travers la forêt de Fortuna, m'avait marqué. Je n'étais pas devenu phobique des plantes depuis, mais j'avais perdu le goût aux simples ballades en forêt. Après l'accident de la racine, les plantes se firent plus calmes. Pas suffisamment cependant pour que mon oreille arrête de se tendre au moindre bruit. Vergil observait un pas de retrait et je suivis l'itinéraire qu'il avait lui-même commencé à prendre.

**L**es longues heures de marche se firent dans le silence et je crus notre délivrance arrivée lorsque les bois s'éclaircirent pour laisser apparaître une clairière au milieu de laquelle trônait un bâtiment en L à deux étages surmonté d'un clocher. J'aurais bien aimé voir davantage du bâtiment mais d'épaisses ronces parsemés de roses blanches recouvraient toutes les façades du bâtiment dans ma ligne de vue. Je me précipitais vers le bâtiment, dans l'espoir d'y voir notre contact. Les façades qui se dévoilaient sous mes yeux durant mon déplacement présentaient la même particularité que les précédentes. Mais les boiseries et les fenêtres étaient intactes et bien entretenues, ce qui excluait pour moi l'hypothèse d'un bâtiment abandonné. Arrivé sur le parvis, je ne pus que constater le certain manque d'enthousiasme de Vergil. Il marchait en gardant ses distances avec le bâtiment et je lisais sur son visage une concentration troublante. J'aperçus une ombre se mouvoir près des fourrés non loin de lui. Je voulus l'avertir, mais l'ombre fut sur lui trop rapidement. Elle ne fut cependant pas assez véloce pour laisser à mon aîné le temps de ne pas réagir. Je rejoins mon camarade au plus vite et le surprit en train d'écouter ce qui semblait être une nonne. Ses mains étaient jointes et l'expression de panique sur son visage appelait la pitié. Elle m'adressa un bref regard et elle tenta de parler. Je compris alors que la pauvre femme essayait en vain d'articuler depuis son arrivée. Le message apparaissait néanmoins clair : elle avait besoin d'aide et elle voulait nous empêcher de trop approcher le bâtiment. 

« -Ma Sœur, calmez vous, et dites nous ce qui se passe, conseilla Nero en posant sa main humaines sur celles jointes de la bonne sœur. » 

**E**lle hocha timidement de la tête et prit une profonde inspiration en reposant son front sur ses mains toujours jointes. Ce bref instant suffit à Vergil pour qu'il me fasse très clairement comprendre sa désapprobation de mon attitude. Je lui rendis un regard insolent, lui intimant de me dissuader d'apporter notre aide à la religieuse. Il rompit le contact oculaire en un éclair, voyant que la femme avait regagné un certain calme. 

« -L'autre nuit, une petite et étrange dame est rentrée dans notre prieuré. Nous lui avons proposé l'hospitalité mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle avançait dans l'encadrement de la porte comme si elle était blessée, et elle s'est dirigé vers une des chambres vacantes. Le lendemain matin, il y avait des végétaux sur tous les murs de chambre où elle s'était installée. Elle restait sur le lit, sans bouger, entre les draps. Nous n'avons pas osé la déranger, pensant que la faim ou la soif finirait par la réveiller. Mais elle ne s'est jamais levée, et au bout d'une journée, les plantes avait commencées à se répandre hors de sa chambre. Depuis trois jours, les plantes ne cessent de croitre. Nous prions depuis qu'elle nous a chassé pour de l'aide. Il faut que vous nous aidiez, voyageurs, je vous en prie ! » 

**V**ergil était tout à fait indifférent à sa requête. Sans moi, je doute même qu'il aurait pris le temps de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. La Sœur parut comprendre ce qui se passait et son visage se referma un peu. Ignorant au plus au point l'opinion de Vergil, je promis à la Sœur que nous allions l'aider. Sans même le regarder, je savais que ce dernier désapprouvait formellement. La nonne nous donna quelques indications supplémentaires, comme l'endroit où était la fameuse chambre et comment y accéder facilement. Juste avant notre départ, elle entama une prière de remerciement et Vergil partit vers le bâtiment avant qu'elle ne se décide à nous bénir. La bonne sœur me lança un regard interloqué que je dissipai aussitôt en lui recommandant de ne pas faire trop attention à l'attitude de mon compagnon. Compagnon que je rejoignis donc devant la porte principale de l'édifice. 

« -Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une porte en bois comme ça te résiste ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais je suppose que celles qui vont nous être redevable d'ici peu souhaitent que nous laissions le bâtiment dans le meilleur état possible.

-Dégageons une fenêtre alors !

-L'intérieur doit être constitué principalement de couloirs étroits. Mettre la créature qui dort en colère revient à signer ton arrêt de mort. Agrippe ma veste. » 

**J**'obéis et en un clignement d'œil, nous étions juste derrière la porte. Les ronces qui bouchait les fenêtres ne laissaient passer que de fins rais de lumière qui nous permettait à peine de voir à dix mètres devant nous. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de voir très loin devant nous pour deviner de larges racines épineuses sur les sols et les murs de pierre. Ma vision, améliorée par mon sang de démon, me donnait les moyens de voir que devant la troisième porte sur notre gauche, la végétation était moins dense, et se présentait plutôt sous la forme de maigres touffes d'herbe logées entre les pierres. Au-delà, d'autres rayons étaient visibles, mais c'était bien tout. Vergil commença à avancer comme s'il n'y avait rien de particulier dans le corridor, et je m'efforçais de faire de même. Les ronces se mirent à bouger en même temps que nous, à la façon de larges serpents d'épines. Mon comparse ne s'en alarmait pas le moins du monde et continuai à marcher avec cette aisance déconcertante qui caractérisait presque chacun de ces gestes. Après avoir vu encore l'une de ces radicants se mouvoir, je marquai un temps d'arrêt pour observer son déplacement et savoir s'il était dangereux. Lorsque je voulus reprendre ma marche incertaine entre les plantes, je sentis quelque chose retenir ma cheville. Je tentai de m'en dépêtrer le plus doucement possible, mais avant que je ne puisse m'en débarrasser complètement, je sentis comme une douzaine d'aiguilles microscopiques percer ma peau. Un fragment d'azur vint rapidement couper la jeune pousse verte qui reliait mon articulation à la racine qui lui avait donnée naissance. Un gémissement aigu s'échappa de la chambre au palier d'herbe. Vergil me fit signe de le rejoindre au plus vite et entra dans la salle. Une fois arrivée à mon tour dans la pièce, je découvris une femme de la taille d'une petite fille, enfoncée jusqu'au cou sous les couvertures. Son visage contracté arborait une peau cuivrée tout à fait inhabituelle. Les draps qui la recouvrait étaient constellés de tâches vertes foncées, un peu à la façon de sang coagulé. Sous la taille, je ne croyais pas voir des jambes, mais plutôt une sorte de queue de serpent. Vergil était penché au-dessus d'elle, et l'examinait très attentivement des yeux. Quand elle émit un nouveau son, le fils aîné de Sparda murmura quelques mots dans un langage qui m'était inconnu, et qui pourtant sonnait étrangement familier à mes oreilles. Elle du se sentir en danger, car elle paniqua et les ronces de la pièces commencèrent à affluer autour d'elle. 

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ce n'est pas un démon. Mais je sais peut-être ce que c'est, informa le plus expérimenté des deux. » 

_**L**a peur que j'avais induite dans cette créature après lui avoir parlé en démoniaque atteint un pic et elle laissa d'importantes racines fondre sur moi. J'attrapai celles qui tentaient de m'atteindre au visage rapidement, mais sans trop de force. Celles qui s'enroulèrent autour de mes jambes se rétractèrent rapidement une fois mes mains en contact avec la peau de leurs consœurs. Je retins encore un peu celles que je tenais, puis les laissaient aller quand elles voulurent partir. Toutes les plantes se calmèrent, ainsi que le corps étendu sur le lit, et un bras fin se leva, les mains cherchant quelque chose. Nero s'approcha et je lui fis signe d'agir. Il approcha sa main humaine et donna un de ses doigts pour que le poing de la frêle dame se ferme dessus. Après quelques instants, elle relâcha le doigt et remit son bras le long de son corps. Le calme étant revenu en elle, je tentai une nouvelle fois de savoir à quoi ou qui nous avions affaire._

« -Qu'êtes-vous ?

-Je ne suis pas une Lamina.

-Qu'êtes-vous, alors ?

-Je suis sûre que vous avez compris ! Je vous l'ai dit il y a longtemps, je ne suis pas une Lamina. » 

_**L**es réponses me laissèrent un peu abasourdi. J'avais du mal à déterminer si cette créature se moquait de nous ou si elle savait formuler uniquement des phrases négatives. En fin de compte, cet être n'était peut-être pas une sorte de sirène comme je m'y attendais. Je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais entendu le mot « Lamina », je comprenais donc mal ce que cette créature voulait me dire. Son comportement défensif, son calme maintenant qu'elle s'était accoutumé à notre présence et les tâches sur les draps indiquaient qu'elle avait vraisemblablement été blessée. Sans savoir ce qu'elle était, il était difficile de savoir si elle l'était vraiment, ou comment, le cas échéant, nous pourrions la soigner. Ce genre de considération pourrait cependant ne pas faire avancer la situation dans laquelle Nero nous avait placés et je choisis de m'en passer pour le moment._

« -Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis restée dans mon désert mortuaire après avoir eu un contact pacifique avec une créature qui parlait une langue très différente de la votre.

-Où se trouve ce désert ?

-Vous ne pourrez pas y aller à pied. Mais ne m'emmenez pas avec vous, merci. » 

**V**ergil s'emmura dans un silence de quelques minutes. Ce que cette créature disait n'avait ni queue ni tête, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Peut-être avait-elle de la fièvre et était devenue délirante ? Avec son teint, il était difficile de voir des rougeurs et la toucher pour prendre sa température pourrait être interprété comme une agression. L'aîné des fils de Sparda sortit de sa réflexion et me fixa intensément. Je compris qu'il attendait de moi que je prenne une décision. Parce que c'est moi qui nous avait mis dans cette galère. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas avouer mon impuissance de cette façon, pas après qu'il m'ait gardé à ces côtés.

**N**ous devions au moins sortir cette créature d'ici pour rendre le bâtiment à ses propriétaires, comme je m'y étais engagé. Il ne faisait cependant aucun doute que je ne pouvais pas juste la prendre dans mes bras et sortir en la portant sous les yeux des bonnes sœurs. L'envelopper dans un drap pourrait constituer un début de solution mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner. Sa queue pourrait se voir à travers le fin voile blanc ou même dépasser. D'autre part, une fois sortis, où l'emmener ? Il y avait bien cette histoire de désert, mais la région était loin d'être aride ou gelée.

**V**ergil avait l'air de se délecter de mon incapacité à prendre une décision. Je détachai Red Queen de mon dos, la lançai à mon camarade par-dessus le lit, défit ma veste, recouvrit le petit corps avec et m'apprêtai à emporter la créature fantastique, mais une main sur mon épaule m'arrêta en pleine action. 

« -Il faut que tu nous expliques, Nero.

-On va l'... vous emmener, corrigea Nero après avoir vu le visage de Vergil, avec nous. On avisera après. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour les ronces ?

-Je vais les éloigner de moi, pour perdre un peu d'énergie. Je pourrais vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mes insultes.

-Je vais vous porter jusqu'à l'extérieur, dites moi quand vous serez prête.

-Je ne suis pas prête. » 

_**L**es ronces dans la salle bougèrent peu au début, puis progressivement, se replièrent entre les pierres, dans la terre, dans un halo vert translucide. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la chambre revint à son état initial et un rapide coup d'œil vers le couloir me permit de le voir se dégager progressivement. Cependant, la dernière réplique de l'être à présent sous notre garde finit de déstabiliser mon benjamin. Lui qui c'était par avance penché en avant pour l'envelopper dans sa veste fit un pas en arrière et attendit. La petite fille ne comprit pas tout à fait pourquoi elle n'était pas soulevée du lit et son visage le montra. Je passai donc du côté de Nero, son épée accrochée dans mon dos et lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il pouvait la prendre pour que nous partions. Quand il releva les yeux vers moi, ils étaient froncés et il faillit commencer à me contredire. Je lui imposai le silence et il agit avec prudence et soin au moment de soulever et d'installer la jeune dame dans ses bras. Je partis en avant, jusqu'à la porte, tout en regardant quelque fois par-dessus mon épaule pour surveiller le jeune homme. Il passa l'entrebâillement de la porte un peu après moi, sous le regard impatient des bonnes sœurs. Je m'avançai vers le petit groupe et parvins à obtenir leur attention._

« -Y a-t-il un étang dans les environs ?

-Derrière le prieuré, c'est à quelques minutes à pied, répondit l'une d'elle.

-Je vous remercie, dit-il simplement avant de se retourner.

-Monseigneur, attendez ! Votre ami, son bras ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Vous avez demandés des sauveurs. Vous n'avez pas dit qu'ils devaient être entièrement humains. » 

_**T**outes les bonnes sœurs se tournèrent soudainement vers moi et celle qui avait attrapé ma manche la laissa aller. D'un simple mouvement de tête, Nero se mit en route pour faire le tour du bâtiment. Je me demandai s'il avait vraiment compris ce que nous cherchions. J'avais mis quelques temps à comprendre que l'hybride femme-serpent ne savait dire que l'inverse de ce qu'elle pensait, ou quelque chose s'en approchant. A présent, il fallait trouver cet étang, le démon l'occupant et l'en chasser. Cela fait, il faudrait ensuite repasser par le prieuré pour reprendre notre route. Nous n'y serons pas les bienvenus, je m'en doutai plus à présent. Nous avions déjà suffisamment de retard à rattraper, nous n'avions pas besoin d'en prendre davantage. J'étais agréablement surpris que Nero ait aussi vite oublié son bras démoniaque. Mais oublier n'était pas une solution. Pour qu'il progresse, il faudrait qu'il prenne les décisions qui exposait son bras en connaissance de cause. Il faudrait qu'il revendique sa filiation avec les démons, quelque soit l'endroit ou les gens. Mon frère avait fait un choix intermédiaire, un choix lâche, celui de profiter des dons de son sang sans se réclamer de la lignée de Sparda._

_**U**ne fois que j'eus fini de contourner le bâtiment, je vis mon compagnon de route m'attendre. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'il avance à nouveau, mais il resta sur place et je le dépassai. Je l'entendis faire quelques pas précipités, juste le temps de me barrer la route et une fois planté devant moi, il baissa les yeux, puis lança à demi-mot :_

« -Elles ont vu mon bras, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu as tenu ta promesse.

-Et ? » 

**I**l ne répondit pas. Il recommença à marcher. Je vis la Lamina sourire. Elle ne se moquait pas, mais j'y décelai tout de même un peu d'amusement. J'emboîtai finalement le pas à Vergil pour ne pas me laisser distancer.

**L**'étang apparut après peu de temps. Sans avoir de sens pour repérer les démons ou une intuition exceptionnelle on comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une fois les arbres dépassés, les herbes hautes et autres roseaux agissaient comme un rideau, cachant la berge, qui se trouvait à plus ou moins cinq mètres, ainsi que le niveau de l'eau. Mais en observant les alentours, on remarquai immédiatement les végétaux écrasés sous de large pattes, pliés et teints de rouge, marquant le sillage d'un quelconque victime de notre bête démoniaque.

**C**e genre de scène ne me rendait pas nerveux, mais mettait en marche mon adrénaline. Toutefois, mon impatience fébrile du combat n'était pas partagée par tout le monde. La Lamina s'était tendue et agrippait le col de ma veste, dans laquelle elle était toujours enveloppée, avec anxiété. Vergil fixait durement un point dans les herbes hautes. Il avait planté Red Queen à quelque mètres de lui sur la distance qui nous séparait. Et c'est en remarquant les deux yeux rouges presque invisibles dans les roseaux que je demandai soudain lequel des deux adversaires avait le plus envie de sauter à la gorge de sa future victime.


	12. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 

_**I**l y eu une longue phase d'observation. Le démon dans l'étang eu soudain l'air de comprendre qu'il avait affaire à un ennemi beaucoup trop puissant pour lui. Mais il n'implorera pas pitié, ne fuira pas, ne reculera même pas et par-dessus tout, préférera mourir que de devenir l'esclave de son conquérant. J'aurai agi exactement de la même façon. Car moi aussi, je suis un démon._

_**L**e mouvement auquel je m'attendais vint enfin et mon ennemi jaillit hors de l'eau. Il dévoila un corps de félin au poil lisse et imbibé d'eau, couvert de vase, témoin des heures passées à guetter une proie, tapi au fond de l'étang. Alors que je m'apprêtai à tailler dans le vif avec Yamato, une forme éthérée ressemblant trait pour trait au bras de Nero, mais de taille plus importante, frappa la créature au flanc avec une grande violence. Dans un miaulement pathétique, le démon s'écrasa dans l'arbre le plus proche, manquant de le faire ployer sous son poids. En quelques foulées, Nero fut à mes côtés, son épée à la main et l'air prêt à en découdre. L'étourdissement de la bête me permis de la voir dans son intégralité et de constater qu'elle n'avait de félin que le corps. Je remarquai des défenses très légèrement courbées qui remplaçaient les incisives supérieures de l'animal, des pattes antérieures et postérieures palmées, griffues et massives, ainsi que du crin le long de la nuque et en guise de queue._

_**I**ndifférent à l'allure de notre adversaire, le jeune homme partit à l'assaut sans hésiter. Le temps que Nero parcoure la distance les séparant, la bête se releva et attendit un peu trop calmement qu'il arrive. Mon benjamin eut tout de même l'air de le remarquer puisqu'il plongea à la droite du félin au lieu de simplement le frapper de front. Ils se trouvaient à présent encore une fois face à face, les crins de l'animal redressés en signe d'agressivité. Avec un feulement, elle bondit droit sur sa proie. Le Devil Bringer et sa version fantomatique la saisirent en plein vol et la ramenèrent violemment sur le sol, la tête la première. Le guerrier observa le corps immobile de son opposant un court instant, conclut que la bête était défaite et poussa le cadavre dans le lac d'un coup de botte en profitant de la proximité de la berge. Le corps s'enfonça dans l'eau saumâtre._

_**I**l s'agissait à mes yeux d'une erreur de jugement. Non seulement je doutai que la Lamina apprécierait de trouver un cadavre dans son étang une fois qu'elle l'ait regagné, mais je doutai également que le démon soit réellement mort. Il ne s'agissait certes pas d'un démon majeur, mais nous n'avions pas affaire non plus à un simple Orgueil, qui demeurait parmi les démons les plus faibles existants. Le « vainqueur » longea la berge pour me rejoindre, visiblement satisfait de son combat, sans toutefois trop s'en vanter. Son attitude nonchalante indiquait, si preuve supplémentaire il fallait, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la créature frappe encore._

**C**ette bestiole n'avait été si difficile à avoir, finalement. Vergil m'attendait, me fixant sans cligner des yeux, comme d'habitude. Il se retourna, porta sa main droite au manche de Yamato, commença à tirer lentement la lame sur un centimètre, mon Devil Bringer luisit à cause de la décharge d'énergie démoniaque que le sabre venait de produire puis la garde et le fourreau se retrouvèrent après une grande seconde de séparation. Je remarquai soudainement que mon compagnon de route était tourné vers l'endroit où j'avais déposé la Lamina. Je ne croyais pas qu'il veuille la tuer, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi décocher une onde de choc ? D'autant plus que Vergil n'était pas du genre à gaspiller ses ressources de cette façon. Je pressai un peu le pas, mais sans me mettre à courir pour autant. Lorsque je découvris la panthère palmée couleur vase, la gueule dégoulinante de son propre sang, probablement à cause de l'angle peu naturel que sa nuque avait pris après mon attaque, et le flanc salement amoché, cette fois à cause de Vergil, à quelques instants d'attaquer la Lamina, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. A l'instant précis du départ de mon sprint, le fils aîné de Sparda s'évapora dans une raie de lumière bleue et réapparut légèrement au-dessus de la bête. Le pied en avant, il s'abattit avec force sur l'échine de l'animal puis se plaça hors de sa portée tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé au contact. La créature prit un profond dernier souffle. Couchée sur le flanc, le démon avait bel et bien l'air à l'agonie. Mais ça ne me satisfaisait pas. M'être fait berné une fois était déjà une fois de trop. Je m'approchai donc d'un pas déterminé, Blue Rose en main. Le corps devant moi était encore agité de quelques spasmes, comme si il essayait de régurgiter. Je tirai une paire de balle où je supposai être le cœur. Toujours mécontent de n'avoir pas entendu cette créature hurler à la mort, je m'apprêtais à vider ce qu'il restait de mon chargeur sur la bête quand une douleur aiguë toucha mon mollet. Serrant les dents pour ne pas me préoccuper de la blessure, et prit d'un certain accès de fureur, j'achevai finalement mon dessein et dut me retenir pour ne pas aller dépecer le cadavre. L'homme en bleu apparut à la lisière de mon champ de vision, la Lamina, encore cachée dans ma veste, dans les bras. Il posa un genou à terre et la femme serpent glissa dans l'onde trouble la tête la première. Elle refit surface rapidement, dévoilant des yeux jaunes fendu de noir. 

« -Eloignez la vieille femme de moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut bouger sa jambe.

-N'essaie pas de marcher, je vais venir t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

-Viens jusqu'ici, alors, elle veut voir ta blessure, traduit le propriétaire de Yamato. » 

_**N**ero arriva à la berge en claudiquant. Il était impossible de ne pas lire la douleur sur son visage à chacun de ses pas. Il parvint finalement à allonger sa jambe touchée parallèlement à la berge pour que l'habitante de l'étang puisse y jeter un œil. Le peu de sang démoniaque qui courrait dans ses veines le rendait extrêmement crispé par la blessure et il manqua de défigurer la Lamina lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour sentir la plaie. Pour parer à tout mauvais mouvement de ce genre, je m'assis en tailleur à côté de lui et me servit de mon bras pour coincer les bras de Nero le long de son corps et le plaquer contre moi. L'hybride féminin eut ainsi le temps de chercher les informations dont elle avait besoin._

« -Je ne vais pas aller chercher un peu d'antidote ou un peu de vase. Lequel voulez-vous que j'apporte ?

-Apportez-nous un peu de vase.

-Tu veux me laisser crever, c'est ça ?! grogna Nero dans un éclat de voix. » 

_**I**l se débattit violemment mais ma prise sur lui était suffisamment ferme pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper. Pendant une bonne minute, il continua à remuer le plus frénétiquement possible._

_**P**uis, progressivement, le jeune insolent cessa de se battre, resta immobile, et se tourna avec incrédulité vers moi. Il chercha ses mots et me dit ensuite :_

« -C'est toi qui… ronronne ? » 

**U**n éclair de stupéfaction passa sur le visage de Vergil. Il porta la main qui ne me retenait pas juste sous sa mâchoire, laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son cou et les arrêta enfin au niveau de la clavicule. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait. Telle que je la ressentais, la vibration, le son n'avait rien de réellement physique. Ce n'était pas mes oreilles qui l'entendaient, mais quelque chose de plus diffus, comme si tout mon corps captait l'onde. Quant aux vertus apaisantes de ce ronronnement guttural, sombre, sinistre, je ne me les expliquai pas. Vergil me laissa aller, toujours un peu intrigué. Comme en manque d'explication quant à son état, il anticipa mes propres interrogations : 

« -Le démon en toi est immature, il exerce plus ou moins un contrôle sur ton corps suivant le moment. Le sentiment d'échec lui a permis de gagner du terrain sur ta conscience humaine et d'influencer tes actes et sentiments.

-Et ma blessure ?

-D'après ce que je vois d'ici, il pourrait s'agir d'une sorte de bézoard pointu, constitué de déchets de l'estomac agglomérés. Le poison doit expliquer l'agressivité dont tu as fait preuve après le combat.

-Mesdames, je suis partie.

-Juste à temps, pensa Vergil. » 

**L**a femme-serpent nous présenta une fiole pyramidale à huit faces, dentelée sur les arêtes et argentée contenant une quantité infime d'un liquide jaune brillant. Elle dévissa le bouchon et avec la partie qui était à l'intérieur de la bouteille, qui se révéla être une courte pointe, elle étala doucement l'antidote dans ma plaie. Je vis rouge et pas seulement à cause de la morsure glacée de l'antidote. J'enfonçais les griffes de mon Devil Bringer dans la terre, le plus profondément possible, au moins le temps que toutes les toxines s'éliminent de ma jambe. Quand la douleur cessa enfin, je vis Vergil se relever et retourner vers le monastère. Je remerciai la Lamina mais avant que je ne puisse me relever, elle saisit mes épaules et me fit me mettre dos à elle. Je la sentis fouiller dans ma capuche. Voyant Vergil disparaître de mon champ de vision, je demandai à la Lamina par-dessus mon épaule si elle avait fini. Elle hocha la tête rapidement et me fit au revoir de la main. Je me levai aussi vite que possible, attrapai ma veste qui traînait par terre au passage et rattrapai le fils de Sparda. Il avait l'air sombre. Plus que jamais. Et il garda sa tête d'enterrement même lorsque nous revînmes sur notre trajet d'origine. En silence, il nous mena à travers les bois en ligne droite, sans se laisser arrêter par le moindre obstacle, tout l'après-midi.

**D**ans la lumière du crépuscule, qui donnait aux arbres des couleurs d'automne, nous arrivâmes enfin aux abords d'un petit taillis. Je poussais un soupir, croyant que l'endroit était approprié pour prendre une petite pause bien méritée. Mais apparemment Vergil ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. 

« -On ne peut pas s'arrêter un peu ?

-Tu peux t'arrêter un peu, je ne t'attendrais pas.

-On a pas déjà eu cette conversation ?

-Tu ne dors pas et ta blessure est bénigne.

-Et comment veux-tu que je dorme si on ne s'arrête pas ? J'ai pourtant bien essayé de dormir en marchant, ça n'a pas été un franc succès.

-Attendons que la nuit soit tombée, il faut continuer de marcher tant que la lumière est suffisante.

-Alors pars en avant, je te rejoindrais plus tard ! » 

**L**à, par contre, il n'y eut pas besoin d'argumenter ou de lui dire deux fois. Sur les nerfs, je ne le regardai même pas partir et m'installai à l'ombre d'un petit noisetier. 

_**J**e n'éprouvais aucune forme de regret à laisser l'insolent derrière moi. Cette divergence de point de vue tombait même à point nommé. Depuis l'incident en ville, je n'avais pas vraiment eu de nouveaux éléments pouvant étayer mes théories sur Nero et sur son Devil Trigger. Le simple fait de m'éloigner de lui pourrait peut-être permettre de refaire surgir un caractère grégaire ou quelque chose de semblable. Cette idée fixe en tête, je m'enfonçai toujours plus dans les bois. Après cinq ou six minutes, je commençai à ressentir des raideurs dans mes jambes. Mon héritage démoniaque m'en débarrasserait toutefois rapidement et je poursuivis ma route. Dans un autre intervalle de cinq minutes suivant le premier, des troubles respiratoires apparurent. Rien de grave, heureusement. Néanmoins, en continuant de m'éloigner de la position supposée de Nero, les symptômes s'amplifièrent. Tant et si bien qu'à la tombée de la nuit, mes jambes ne me portaient quasiment plus et que je toussais comme si mes voies respiratoires étaient obstruée. La panique ne pouvant aider en rien dans ce genre de situation, je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour m'appuyer contre un tronc, face à la direction par laquelle Nero était censé arriver. Comme prévu, mes jambes cédèrent toutefois sous mon poids et je dus me contenter d'une position assise forcée et peu commode pour se battre. Comme si cet accès de faiblesse inacceptable ne suffisait pas, je sentais un démon qui approchait. Bien décidé à ne pas me rendre sans combattre, je portai la main au manche de Yamato tant bien que mal. Ma débilité avait en effet atteint mes bras et quand au milieu de mon champ de vision apparut une ligne noire, je craignis que mes yeux ne soient affectés. Après avoir compris que le démon approchant et la ligne noire de mon champ de vision n'étaient qu'un, un réconfort diffus m'envahit. Après quelques instants de souffrance, dans un silence étouffant, Mira posa un genou à terre._

« -Va chercher Nero, au plus vite.

-Il arrive, Maître.

-Comment as-tu –

-Economisez-vous. Ne vous endormez pas. Je veille sur vous. » 

_**J**e savais qu'elle ne faisait que ce qu'elle devait faire. Et pourtant, l'idée d'être protégé par elle me révoltait. Ma faiblesse me retenait d'aller annihiler les engeances démoniaques qui se tenait devant nous. Elles se présentaient sous la forme d'êtres dégingandés à la peau noire, parés de plumes écarlates et de bracelet d'or ternes et sales. Comme si le halo bleu qui entourait leur torse ne trahissait pas déjà leur nature surnaturelle, leur tête n'était qu'une contrefaçon de celle d'un oiseau. Je crus me souvenir qu'ils s'appelaient Fetish._

_**J**__e ne doutai pas des capacités de Mira mais la situation de sous-nombre évident dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'augurait rien de bon. C'est du moins ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'elle étende son bras droit et qu'une colonne de fumée entoure sa main. Au cœur de la colonne, je vis les doigts vaporeux et griffus saisir quelque chose. D'une façon presque théâtrale, le vent dissipa le voile d'ombre et laissa apparaître un maillet à deux mains reprenant le code couleur de Gungnir. Le manche était donc fait d'un bois au noir très prononcé et les ornements, de même que la masse, étaient issus d'un métal argenté. L'arme n'était pas encombrée, l'ornement ne se limitant qu'à quelques bagues sur le manche et la masse ayant la forme la plus simple qui soit, simplement renforcée de pics pyramidaux sur ses deux plus petites faces. Les Fetish restèrent comme abasourdi quand la Nosferatu souleva l'arme et se mit en position de combat sans aucune difficulté. Ma réaction lorsqu'elle renvoya son premier adversaire aux Enfers auxquels il appartenait tint presque de la jubilation féroce. Devant la déchéance de leur camarade, les autres Fetish tentèrent un assaut groupé. Sans la moindre hésitation, Mira posa la tête du marteau à terre, se fondit dans les ombres __sous elle pour en ressortir quelques mètres plus loin et abattre deux autres ennemis d'un tir de canon dans le dos. Apparemment, et en dépit de ma forme qui revenait, les démons ne me témoignaient pas un grand intérêt. Par contre, l'esprit azur qui approchait à toute allure les inquiétait un peu plus. Mais l'inquiétude ne protégea pas l'un des deux survivants contre les quatre coups d'épées qu'il reçut. Le dernier pantin diabolique échappa à la colère de Nero et tenta un dernier coup contre nous. Une fois que j'eus identifié la cible de l'assaut, un courroux sans nom s'empara de moi._

**U**n puissant grondement se fit entendre. Vergil, qui jusqu'à présent reprenait ses forces assis contre un arbre, disparu dans un panache de fumée bleu. Il réapparut au-dessus du démon qui avait bondi pour atteindre l'humanoïde d'ombre, et le fit chuter avec lui. Une fois arrivés au sol, le massacre commença. Le démon inférieur, incapable du moindre mouvement car la forme démoniaque de Vergil le plaquait au sol de tout son poids, ne put rien faire sinon crier sa douleur lorsque la bête laissa parler ses instincts. Les griffes monstrueuses, noires et parcourues de veines d'énergies blanches qui remontaient jusqu'au coude, percèrent la peau du crâne et du dos avec une sauvagerie dont je n'avais jamais été témoin auparavant. Avec un dernier rugissement, il asséna un coup de poing qui fit voler le crâne du démon en éclat. Le corps disparut ensuite comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Durant toute la scène, je n'avais pas pu détacher mes yeux de la démonstration de brutalité. Je m'étais senti frissonner mais mon cœur s'était gonflé d'un sentiment de fierté et de plaisir morbide à voir Vergil lacérer la créature. Je redescendis doucement de mon pic d'adrénaline alors que Vergil, sous forme humaine, se releva, épousseta sa veste et son pantalon, s'éclaircit la voix et lança un simple : 

« -Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas si dur avec vous-même, Maître. Vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de prendre de telles dispositions si j'avais été rigoureuse. » 

**A**insi la brume noire était le serviteur de Vergil. Je n'avais pas pu avoir le repos que je souhaitais à cause d'une douleur bouillante qui s'était éveillée dans mon Devil Bringer peu de temps après le départ de Vergil. Si dans un premier temps, le mal avait été supportable, lorsqu'il se fit trop important, je dus ouvrir les yeux et me lever pour essayer de rejoindre mon aîné. C'est lors de mes premiers pas que je la vis, devant moi, en train de m'attendre. J'eus un mal de chien à me convaincre que je ne rêvais pas, tant son corps était difficile à distinguer de la nuit ambiante. Elle marcha quelques pas en même temps que moi, dans une direction que je suivis y compris lorsque sa forme évanescente disparut. La douleur s'était par la suite suffisamment apaisée pour que je puisse commencer à sprinter droit dans la direction que mon guide m'avait indiqué. 

« -L'un de vous deux peut faire les présentations ?

-Elle s'appelle Mira, répondit Vergil. Mira est au service de ma famille depuis que mon père a aidé sa race à accéder au monde des humains.

-Donc vous servez tout ceux qui ont du sang de Sparda dans les veines ? s'intéressa Nero.

-Maître, à ce propos, qu'en est-il des ordres que Nero me donnerait ? demanda-t-elle après avoir acquiescé.

-Consulte-moi en cas de doute mais agis comme tu le ferai avec moi dans tous les autres cas. » 

**C**'était incontestablement un témoignage de confiance, mais la moindre défiance serait la dernière, paraissait me dire les yeux de Vergil. Mira sembla satisfaite de la décision. Je ne sus pas vraiment si c'était la lueur intelligente de ses yeux ou son obéissance exemplaire pour un démon qui me fit penser qu'elle en savait peut-être plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire. Constatant l'inactivité alentour, le démon d'obscurité rejoignit le marteau posé sans surveillance sur le sol et invoqua une colonne de ténèbres autour de l'arme. L'opération lui demandait de la concentration et lorsqu'elle s'interrompit pour scruter la forêt, c'était nécessairement parce que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le froncement de sourcil de Vergil et le nouvel éclat de mon Devil Bringer furent des preuves supplémentaires de l'approche d'un démon majeur. Avec un soupir seulement à moitié excédé, car je ne pouvais que me réjouir de la perspective d'un nouveau combat, je plaçai mon épée sur mon épaule.


	13. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 

_**J**e n'entendis ni ne vit personne approcher, je sentis juste l'aura de ce qui venait. Elle ressemblait à celle des gardes du tribunal, mais était plus massive, plus puissante. Je pensai savoir à qui appartenait cette suite de sons métalliques. Je ne sus quoi faire du marteau. Prendre le temps de le renvoyer ferait de moi une cible facile, et je ne voulais pas que mon Maître ait besoin de me sauver une seconde fois. De la même façon, affronter cet adversaire à l'arme signifierait une mort certaine. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas non plus le laisser s'emparer du marteau, sans quoi mon arme, probablement plus puissante que celle qu'il possède, serait retournée contre nous. Les hommes, de leur côté, étaient prêt à en découdre, l'arme dégainée ou prête à l'être. Je ne doutai pas de notre victoire, mais l'apparition si prématurée du capitaine des gardes du tribunal me laissait un mauvais pressentiment. _

_**H**undrinfr surgit enfin d'entre deux arbres, un sourire maniaque sur le visage et un éclat malsain dans les yeux. Tout ce que je savais sur lui était principalement issu de rumeur, et je ne savais donc pas si comme sa physionomie le laissait penser, il avait un jour été un homme. Sa taille, au moins deux fois celle d'un homme normal, la couleur rouge vif, à quelques endroits liserée de bronze, que l'on voyait sur les parties découvertes de son corps puisaient, disait-on, leur origine dans les armures imbibés d'énergie démoniaque des gardes. Son corps avait, pour une raison que j'ignorais, absorbé l'énergie impie mais aussi les couleurs même de la cuirasse et du casque. La puissance l'avait ensuite fait grandir, mais sans pour autant trop altérer son corps, ne lui transformant que ses ongles en griffes. Son esprit avait par contre subit des dommages plus importants. Lorsque les forgerons furent incapable de lui fournir une cuirasse à sa taille, il décida qu'il la remplacerait par des chaînes d'anneaux dont le premier serait fixé à même la chair de son torse. Les forgerons purent par contre lui fournir une vouge gigantesque dans le but de remplacer son cimeterre, devenu bien trop petit pour lui. En complément de sa cotte de mailles personnelle, il portait un kilt en anneaux qui n'entravait pas ces mouvements._

_**L**e visage de Vergil restait figé avec indifférence devant notre adversaire. Nero affichait un enthousiasme viril à l'idée de ce nouveau combat, bien loin de la préoccupation que mon esprit éprouvait. J'adaptai rapidement mon attitude à la leur, afin de les soutenir au mieux._

**L**e comportement quasi humain de Mira me faisait oublier qu'elle était un démon. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se jeta sur notre adversaire, au mépris de toute prudence, pour nous offrir l'initiative, je réalisai que sa notion du risque et sa dévotion à notre cause était bien loin de celle d'un être humain. Le géant tenta de l'atteindre avec son arme d'hast, mais il ne put que frapper le sol à l'emplacement où elle plongea dans les ombres. Vergil profita de l'occasion et se téléporta à hauteur du visage de notre ennemi. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, il lui asséna un coup de pied circulaire au niveau du cou, ce qui le fit se retourner sous la force du coup. Cette vision rendit difficile à imaginer que nous puissions abattre cette montagne de chair à nous trois. Cependant, j'avais un atout dont je pensai bien me servir. Je relevai donc ma manche droite et esquivai juste à temps une attaque adverse ayant pris la forme d'un balayage. Une fois hors de portée, j'observai les alentours. Je pouvais attaquer frontalement le soldat à l'aide de mon Devil Bringer mais ce type d'action pourrait tout aussi bien me mettre en danger de façon inconsidérée, et utiliser un projectile me semblait beaucoup plus approprié. Il y eut soudainement un bruit sourd. Quelques troncs venaient de se trouver coupés en tant que dommages collatéraux de l'assaut du géant, à trois ou quatre mètres de moi. Notre ennemi était distrait par Mira, qui continuait d'apparaître et de disparaître partout où l'ombre dominait. Vergil esquivai et tentai de placer une attaque décisive, profitant lui aussi de la distraction fournie par Mira. Avec prudence et rapidité, j'atteignis les troncs jonchés sur le sol. J'employai le plus vite possible toutes mes forces à saisir avec la forme éthérée de mon Devil Bringer mon futur projectile. Je trouvai mon équilibre facilement et préparai ma visée. L'ennemi se tourna, me laissant une fenêtre de tir beaucoup plus avantageuse que toutes celles que j'aurais pu obtenir en le provoquant. Sans aucune hésitation, je jetai au visage du géant mon unique cartouche. 

_**E**n bons guerriers qu'ils étaient, ils n'avaient aucun mal à repérer les failles dans la défense ennemie. Qu'ils repèrent une faille simultanément, et agissent sur elle tout aussi simultanément et sans se concerter tenait du génie. Ou du moins, il aurait s'agit de génie si leurs actions n'avaient pas été si grossièrement ignorés par l'un et l'autre. Le projectile de Nero aurait atteint sa cible si Vergil ne s'était pas téléporté sur sa trajectoire peu de temps avant l'impact. A cet instant, il fallait que je choisisse rapidement qui je devais secourir. Nero qui tenait à peine debout, à bout de souffle et totalement vulnérable à une prochaine action ou bien Vergil, qui serait désormais frappé par un tronc lancé à pleine vitesse d'un instant à l'autre et qui ne semblait pas en mesure de se transporter ailleurs. Il fallait choisir vite et bien._

**M**ira jaillit soudain devant moi, avec la ferme attention de me plaquer au sol. Trop faible pour résister, je me sentis tomber en arrière. Le choc avec le sol ne se produisit jamais. Dans mon champ de vision passèrent le ciel, la cime des arbres, puis un noir impénétrable. Il ne restait que la prise fantomatique de Mira sur mes épaules pour m'indiquer qu'elle était encore là. Prises que je sentis se déplacer, sans qu'elles ne me lâchent vraiment. Un fuseau de gaz se glissa sur mon torse, passant, je supposai, par sous mon bras, puis un second le rejoint. Ma chute cessa, mais sans que mes pieds ne touchent le sol. Mira me posa ensuite par terre, rapidement, mais sans brusquerie. Je pris rapidement Blue Rose à ma ceinture et la pointait dans la direction dans laquelle aurait du se trouver le démon. Même lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, je demeurai incapable de la localiser car le son semblait provenir de toutes les directions à la fois, sans qu'aucune ne se distingue vraiment. 

« -Je vous prie de me faites confiance. Il faut que vous preniez ce portail que que vous vous réfugiiez dans un arbre, dans les plus hautes branches. Je vous expliquerais plus tard. » 

_**C**e combat commençait à trop durer à mon goût. Mira nous avait certes offert l'initiative en prenant des risques, mais depuis, Hundrinfr n'avait montré ni faiblesse ni inattention. La Nosferatu l'avait distrait autant qu'elle avait pu, mais cela n'avait pas suffi pour nous donner un avantage. Nero semblait avoir disparu de la confrontation. Un coup circulaire, qui ne manqua pas d'abattre quelques arbres, faillit me faucher en plein air. L'ouverture que j'attendais apparut enfin, et Yamato à la main, je me téléportai à l'endroit que j'avais repéré. Une fois arrivé, un déploiement d'énergie démoniaque fit courir un frisson le long de mon dos et c'est en regardant brièvement sa provenance que je vis un arbre lancé à toute vitesse sur moi. Je n'avais plus assez d'énergie démoniaque pour me décaler, une partie envolée et l'autre concentrée sur la lame de Yamato. A court de choix, je gaspillai l'énergie qui me restait pour trancher le projectile en deux avant qu'il ne m'atteigne. J'entrevis Mira entrainer Nero dans son plan une fois l'arbre hors de mon champ de vision. Quelques instants plus tard, le géant voulut se venger de l'assaut manqué et donna un coup de lame vertical à l'endroit où se trouvait précédemment Nero. Toujours incapable de me déplacer par voie démoniaque, le manche de l'arme me frappa dans le dos et m'envoya en piqué vers le sol. J'eus le temps de voir Nero jaillir du sol sombre pour se réfugier immédiatement dans les branches hautes d'un arbre, Blue Rose à la main. Tandis que j'allais toucher le sol, je le sentis rassembler toute son énergie démoniaque, comme s'il faisait appel à son Devil Trigger. La terre m'engloutit alors, plutôt que de m'arrêter. Avec une sensation de déjà-vu, je sombrai dans l'obscurité, sans aucun point de repère. Un bruit de verre brisé résonna tout autour de moi et peu de temps après, des sphères d'énergie démoniaque pure me rejoignirent. Elles montaient, mais n'étaient de toute façon pas assez rapide pour m'échapper. J'étendis le bras, et mon corps absorba voracement l'énergie offerte. Une fois mon énergie restaurée, je me concentrai sur l'aura, présente mais faible, de Mira et me téléportai jusqu'à elle._

« -Êtes vous blessé, Maître?

-Non. Indique moi le portail pour remonter. Je vais mettre un terme à ce combat. » 

**J**'obéis au démon avec quelques réticences. Je franchis le portail avec une unique enjambée et utilisai mon Devil Bringer une fois de l'autre côté pour monter dans un arbre, comme on me l'avait indiqué. Une fois installé en sureté, j'observai Vergil chuter. J'avais reçu une dernière instruction : tenter d'utiliser mon Devil Trigger au moment précis où Vergil allait percuter le sol. J'appliquai les ordres sans quitter mon aîné des yeux. Pendant un instant très court, l'arbre sur lequel je me trouvais sembla s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres dans le sol. C'est en constatant la disparition de mon aîné que je compris que Mira l'avait probablement fait entrer dans la dimension obscure dans laquelle elle m'avait entrainée auparavant. Je descendais de mon perchoir, Blue Rose toujours à la main. Notre gigantesque adversaire semblait perturbé par les récents événements et il fallait profiter de cette occasion. Une fois le pied à terre, je sentis une violente décharge d'énergie démoniaque dans le sol. Tandis que Vergil sortait de la terre comme s'il se trouvait sur une plate-forme, une masse noire sortit également du sol dans le dos du géant et se changea en serre. Deux doigts prirent appuis sur les épaules du géant pour le maintenir sur place, tandis qu'un autre s'insinua autour de son cou et rejoignit à nouveau le sol. Les liens sombres, qui jusqu'à présent étaient restés visqueux, se solidifièrent en une roche sombre et réfléchissant la lumière de la lune, ne laissant au géant aucune capacité de mouvement. 

« -Nero ! Appela Vergil d'une voix forte. Peux-tu te servir de ton coup en croix ?

-Pas sans mon Devil Trigger et Yamato.

-Peut-être que tu as juste besoin d'un peu d'aide. » 

_**I**l fallait que nous tirions des enseignements de ce combat. Les premiers étant à coordonner nos efforts et l'utilisation de l'énergie démoniaque qui courrait dans nos veines. Je partagai donc les énergies entre nous deux de façon égale, de façon à palier l'absence de Devil Trigger, tout en sachant pertinnement que rien ne pourrait le remplacer totalement. A mon signal, je dégainai ma lame chargée d'énergie et entendait Nero lancer un cri de guerre. Mon onde de choc trancha net tous les anneaux de fer qui protégeaient notre adversaire et mourut contre son abdomen. La plaie ainsi formée laissa échapper une sorte de bile purulente ainsi qu'une sorte de gaz. J'entendis comme un bruit d'accélérateur et le géant se trouva prit au centre d'une colonne de feu, vraisemblablement alimentée par les gaz que le corps contenait. _

_**L**es entraves solides disparurent quelques instants après le départ du bûcher funéraire de notre adversaire. Je fus surpris de ne trouver aucune trace de la créatrice des liens dans les environs. Telle que je pensais la connaître, je me serais attendu à ce qu'elle vienne vérifier l'état dans lequel nous étions ou nous féliciter pour notre victoire. N'avoir aucune certitude quant à l'emplacement de l'autre démon laissait mon esprit quelque peu agité._

_**T**out comme je l'avais fait sur le bateau, j'appelai le restant de ma puissance démoniaque à moi. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et une partie de mon ombre, bien plus petite que d'ordinaire, se liquéfia contre le sol. Je m'y glissai prudemment. Nero me suivit sans mot dire. Nous arrivâmes cette fois sur le sol directement, dans l'obscurité habituelle. Un claquement de doigt se fit entendre et avec l'éclaircissement des alentours, Mira apparut._

« -Se passe-t-il quelque chose de grave, Maître ?

-Non, je venais simplement voir comment tu allais.

-Je suis flattée, mais vous ne devriez pas vous occuper de choses aussi triviales, répondit poliment Mira. Si vous avez vu ce que vous aviez besoin de voir, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

-Quelle est-elle ? Demanda suspicieusement Vergil.

-Si vous pouviez renvoyer Mjollnir dans mon plan, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

-Mira, sommes-nous loin du lieu de rendez-vous ? S'enquit Nero tandis que Vergil se dirigeait vers le sortie du plan.

-Maître, dois-je...?

-Continue, lança Vergil en se remettant à marcher.

-D'après les renseignements que nous possédions, mon hôtesse s'est mise en route hier. Vous ne devez pas être à plus de deux jours de marche de la destination, si vous continuez dans la direction que mon Maître suivait. » 

_**L**e benjamin acquiesça simplement et rattrapa Vergil rapidement. Une fois les deux hommes sortis, je m'accordai enfin de poser un genou à terre. Le marteau de guerre que les miens avaient forgé me revint peu de temps après leur départ. Aussi rapidement que possible après l'arrivée de l'arme, je fermai mon plan au monde extérieur. Je restai étourdie quelques instants, luttant contre le malaise qui me guettait. Je savais pour avoir lu des choses à ce sujet que les sorts d'entraves pouvaient être éreintant mais je n'imaginai pas que cela puisse prendre de telles proportions. A l'heure actuelle, je n'espérai que deux choses : que mes Maîtres n'aient rien remarqué de cette faiblesse et que Rosa n'en subisse aucune conséquence. Je m'accordai quelques minutes de repos, en position assise, puis me relevai pour atteindre mon laboratoire. Une fois arrivée, le pas traînant, je pris une des besaces qui se trouvait en bas d'une de mes étagères. Le poids du sac me rassura quant à son contenu. Je fouillai à l'intérieur et finit par dénicher ce que je cherchai. Je regardai quelques instants le réservoir d'énergie démoniaque en forme d'étoile violette claire que je tenais dans la main droite avant de casser la pointe d'une branche et de poser mon autre main sur le trou ainsi formé. Une fois les sphères d'énergies absorbées, je me sentis mieux, sans pour autant que l'amélioration ne soit spectaculaire. Avant que je ne puisse prendre un peu de repos, la voix de Rosa résonna dans mon plan._

« -Mira, tout va bien ?

-Ca va mieux. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop ressenti d'effets là-haut.

-Je me suis réveillée à cause de quelques crampes. Comme cette nuit-là, se rappela Rosa. Comment vont les hommes ?

-Ils sont comme un loup et un chien qui auraient une patte attachée à une patte de l'autre Ils ont vite appris à marcher côte à côte, mais quand il s'agit d'aller chasser… Je pense qu'ils se reposeront pour le reste de la nuit.

-Tu ferais mieux de faire de même, Mira. Ils auront besoin de vivres demain, tu sais où les trouver, dit-elle en s'allongeant à nouveau. » 

**I**l était rare que Mira vienne me prouver physiquement qu'elle écoutait mes conseils. Pour cette nuit, cependant, je savais qu'elle était venue pour me rassurer, pour me dire qu'elle allait bien et que cette nuit durant laquelle je crus être l'être le plus faible que la Terre n'ait jamais portée ne se reproduirait pas. Elle fit le tour du lit et se coucha sur le côté, visage à hauteur du mien. Il n'y avait jamais rien à lire sur le visage de Mira, et pourtant, les rares fois où nous étions face à face, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'essayer de voir quelque chose. Alors elle souriait. Et je souriais aussi. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, plaça ses mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Je m'accordai encore un instant pour observer la forme indistincte de Mira, puis fermai à mon tour les yeux. Je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas attendre le matin pour qu'elle ait disparue sans laisser la moindre trace de sa présence. Je ne savais pas vraiment si elle ressentait les conséquences de ses actions ou si, en sachant à l'avance les conséquences d'une action dans un certain contexte, elle agissait de façon quasi automatique. Elle passa sa main gazeuse dans mes cheveux pour venir caresser ma tempe avec son pouce et m'apaiser, sachant les troubles qui agitaient mon esprit. Je finis par m'endormir avec pour dernière sensation ce geste de réconfort, presque irréel tant il était léger, mais bel et bien présent.

* * *

><p>« -Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle m'ait menti d'une façon aussi grossière, songea Vergil.<p>

-Qu'est ce qu'on devrait…. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a l'air furieux ? remarqua Nero. » 

**I**l resta là, figé dans une attitude à priori neutre, à fixer l'ombre de laquelle nous venions de sortir. En vérité, il était étonnement plus rigide que d'habitude, la tension qui l'habitait semblait irradier en vagues autour de lui et des éclairs bleus courraient sur sa veste, comme pour annoncer un Devil Trigger imminent. Pour un court moment, je vis sa poigne se resserrer autour de Yamato et un léger film rouge se déposer sur ses iris. Je ne pouvais vraiment mesurer le degré d'irritation de Vergil, mais une chose était sûre, c'était une irritation froide, contenue, comme à l'habitude du personnage. Il sortit doucement de sa transe, les éclairs seuls demeurant. Il scrutait cette fois les arbres alentours. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait et commença à se diriger vers l'arbre qu'il avait choisi. Son tronc était large, il possédait des branches épaisses à deux mètres du sol, mais surtout, encore un peu au-dessus, le tronc massif se scindait en cinq ou six branches qui partaient chacune dans une direction, plus ou moins parallèle au sol. 

« -Je pense que cet arbre fera l'affaire pour terminer la nuit. J'espère que dormir assis ne te dérange pas.

-L'odeur risque de me déranger davantage.

-Elle ne t'empêchera pas de dormir. L'odeur d'un adversaire vaincu est toujours agréable à un démon. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te restreindre d'utiliser ton bras démoniaque devant moi, remarqua Vergil en voyant Nero grimper comme un humain. » 

_**I**l ne répondit pas et se contenta juste de finir son ascension comme il l'avait commencé. Une fois les deux pieds sur la sorte de plate-forme que formait l'endroit où se séparaient les branches, il chercha où s'installer. Sans surprise, il choisit la branche la plus à l'horizontale. Je ne l'avertis même pas qu'il risquait de tomber pendant la nuit, car je savais qu'il allait de toute façon répondre qu'il ne tomberait pas. Pour ma part, je choisis une des branches les plus larges parmi celles qui partait à la verticale et m'en servis comme dossier, tout en m'assurant d'avoir mon benjamin à l'œil. A l'extérieur d'endroits que je qualifiais de sûr, je ne dormais de toute façon pas, me contentant de fermer les yeux et d'être attentif à mon environnement, une main sur le manche de Yamato._

_**Q**uelques dizaines de minutes après que Nero se soit endormi, une aura frêle s'éleva de son corps et le mit en mouvement. Le corps animé se dirigea vers moi. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, je savais de quoi il en retournait. Dans un premier temps, je ne réagis pas, mais lorsqu'un grognement, non pas un de menace, mais plutôt un de permission, se fit entendre, j'ouvris mes propres yeux voilés de rouge. La rencontre avec les yeux de mon homologue fut de courte durée mais il comprit qu'il pouvait s'installer à mes côtés s'il le souhaitait. Il planta son épée devant moi, en geste de soumission, s'assit à côté de moi et se rendormit._


	14. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 

_**L**e reste de la nuit s'écoula lentement. Mira vint même nous rendre visite pour nous déposer un sac de vivres. J'aurais très bien pu lui demander pourquoi elle m'avait menti sur son état, mais la voir en meilleure forme apaisa un peu ma colère. Quant au sac, il fallait que je me lève sans réveiller Nero. Bien qu'il ne soit collé contre moi et la tête sur mon épaule, il était tout de même assez proche de moi. Ce qui, en y pensant à deux fois, était perturbant. Chercher à se mettre sous la protection d'un démon plus puissant était courant chez les démons. Cependant, le protégé avisait à laisser de la place à celui qui le gardait, sous peine de ne pas être défendu longtemps. Même dans des cas, extrêmement rares, de coopérations de longue date, les liens ne se serrent jamais au point d'un tel rapprochement physique. Ou bien est ce tout simplement la psyché humaine qui l'a amené à chercher la chaleur d'un semblable._

_**J**e me levai en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le benjamin, attrapai le sac et revint rapidement à ma place pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvaient quelques paquets, deux ou trois fruits frais, dont une pomme dans laquelle un couteau était planté, et trois bouteilles d'eau. Il y en avait bien plus que nécessaire pour couvrir nos deux jours de marche, mais je me doutais qu'il y aurais encore un bout de chemin à faire jusqu'à chez Rosa et que c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait prévu plus de provisions._

_**I**l était encore tôt pour réveiller Nero, je m'attaquai donc à la découpe de la pomme. Je la coupai en deux et posai une moitié du côté de l'endormi. Je m'occupai de la queue et des pépins de l'autre moitié. Lorsque je voulus récupérer la moitié que j'avais posée, ma main ne se confronta qu'à du vide. Je relevai les yeux pour voir mon compagnon nettoyer sa moitié de pomme avec les griffes de son Devil Bringer. Ses yeux brillaient encore un peu de leur éclat rouge, mais l'être humain était bel et bien réveillé._

« -Matinal, à ce que je vois, constata Vergil.

-L'Ordre et Kyrie ont aidés, pour ça, répondit le jeune chasseur, encore un peu ensommeillé.

-Kyrie ?

-A cause des yeux. Voir mes yeux rouges comme ça le matin l'effrayait, alors j'ai pris l'habitude de me lever plus tôt.

-Cela ne me dit pas de qui il s'agit.

-L'humaine qui était à ton chevet. Est ce qu'il y a autre chose à manger ?

-Deux oranges, de la viande de bœuf séchée et de la pâte de fruit, énuméra Vergil. Il y a aussi de quoi boire, finit-il en sortant une bouteille. » 

_**N**ous mangeâmes encore un peu. Une fois le repas frugal terminé, Nero ne se leva pas tout de suite. Légèrement replié sur lui-même, il avait l'air pensif, les sourcils froncés. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se leva, comme s'il voulait en finir au plus vite. Arrivé devant moi, il dit quelque chose pour lui-même, releva la tête et je vis nos deux visages se rapprocher inexorablement. Je ne sus ce qui me parut le plus étrange : que nous ayons tous les deux les yeux grands ouverts et que nous cherchions à y lire durant le processus ou le fait que ce contact labial éphémère ne suscita aucune réaction évidente chez chacune des deux parties. Tout s'était passé comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte mécanique, une formalité à laquelle on ne s'attarde plus que par obligation. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas de réaction violente tardive. Nero finit par aller chercher son épée pour que nous puissions repartir._

_Suite à une action de ce type, que ce soit entre humains ou entre démons, il y a toujours une réaction, qu'elle soit un rejet, de la violence ou de la passion. Ici, il n'y avait que de l'apaisement. Etre calme était pour moi une habitude, mais ce sentiment de paix était nouveau, et inattendu. Cependant, je me demandai comment lui vivait la chose et ce qu'il avait dit avant d'agir, car penser qu'il l'avait dit pour lui était peut-être une erreur._

**E**couter ce que me soufflait mon instinct de démon n'avait jamais fait partie de mes habitudes et je dus bien admettre que je redoutai la réaction de mon aîné avant, pendant et après mon initiative. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse le prendre aussi « bien ». La forme que ce geste avait pris me laissait toutefois une amère arrière-pensée. Je pouvais bien défier l'Ordre et ses enseignements lorsque j'étais dans Fortuna, mais dans un monde vaste et nouveau, me détacher totalement de ces enseignements était difficile, même s'ils n'avaient plus aucune valeur ici. Donc, ce que je venais de faire était dans Fortuna puni de damnation éternelle, et ici, vraisemblablement, rien ne l'empêchait. Ou alors les arbres cachaient pour l'instant la « Lumière Divine » et il faudrait attendre que je sorte de la forêt pour devenir une torche humaine. Mais la question restait intacte, pourquoi punirait-on les gestes de ce genre s'ils peuvent permettre d'apaiser des tensions et de créer des liens de confiance entre les personnes ?

**J**e préférai cependant ne pas me poser la question trop longtemps. Même si en cas d'embuscade, Vergil pouvait largement nous défendre tous les deux, il valait mieux que je n'ais pas l'esprit occupé ailleurs quand les ennemis arriveraient. Je pris Red Queen et l'attachai dans mon dos, comme d'habitude. Je fis signe de la tête à mon aîné que nous pouvions partir. Il me fit « non » et indiqua le sac de provision en levant la tête. Je vérifiai que la poignée en haut du sac était solide, y glissai deux doigts de mon Devil Bringer et fis passer le tout par-dessus mon épaule. Je descendis de l'arbre en sautant et vis Vergil m'attendre entre deux arbres. Il attendit que je fasse un ou deux pas dans sa direction puis se mit à son tour à marcher. Depuis que nous voyagions ensemble, il avait toujours voulu garder une longueur d'avance sur moi, mais aujourd'hui, il partit à une vitesse bien moindre que sa vitesse de marche habituelle. De plus, une fois à sa hauteur, il me laissa y rester plutôt que d'essayer de me garder derrière lui. Quelque chose dans l'air avait indiscutablement changé.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>es quelques jours de recherche m'avaient été profitables. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'à attendre la décision de Vergil quant au sort de son frère. Etant le seul membre de sa famille à ma connaissance, et de plus son frère aîné, c'était à lui de décider s'il fallait libérer Dante avant d'aller au tribunal ou si le problème était suffisamment urgent pour qu'il faille que nous y allions dans l'immédiat. Auquel cas il déciderai de libérer son frère, je préférai ne pas perdre de vue que nous pourrions nous confronter à un échec ou de devoir abandonner au bout d'un moment car trouver le remède nous prendrait trop de temps. Ces deux dernières hypothèses ne me réjouissaient certes pas, mais il faudrait les prendre en cas de nécessité. Les pétrifications infligées par des basilics classiques avaient simplement besoin d'un philtre, d'une mixture à base de Mandragore pour être guéries. Je pus effectivement trouver des traces de basilics cracheur comme celui de la chapelle, mais étant beaucoup plus rares, les remèdes n'étaient que supposés à partir d'exceptionnelles guérisons dont quasiment aucune n'était répertoriée.

**H**eureusement que nous avons été deux à ratisser les documents, faute de quoi j'aurais manqué de temps. Mira eût besoin d'une activité calme pour se remettre de sa fatigue de la dernière fois. Elle devait avoir déployé une magie très puissante pour se trouver dans un état pareil, puisque depuis le temps que nous combattions ensemble, je n'avais encore jamais eu besoin de la pousser dans de tels retranchements. Cependant, une fois la fatigue surmontée, Mira me parût moins figée, comme un peu énergisée par cette confrontation. Restait à savoir si cette différence, si minime soit-elle, était causée par sa collaboration avec Vergil ou par le fait d'avoir eu un adversaire beaucoup plus puissant que d'ordinaire. S'il s'agissait de la dernière raison citée, je l'aurais volontiers laissée chercher de meilleurs adversaires que ceux que mes chasses pouvaient me proposer, si seulement nous n'étions pas si dépendantes et liées l'une à l'autre. Et quoi que j'en dise, il en avait toujours été ainsi et la situation n'était pas prête de changer. Et vouloir y changer quelque chose pour l'instant entraînerai ma mort en plus ou moins une semaine de temps. Par le passé, j'avais eu recours aux services d'une personne pour me tuer, mais la-dite m'avait finalement dissuadée d'avoir recours à de telles mesures. J'y vais laissé un bijou de ma mère, mais contre la vie que j'avais maintenant, ce n'était pas cher payé. 

« -Pourquoi est ce que tu ressasses encore tous ces vieux souvenirs ?

-Tu te le demandes vraiment ? demanda Rosa avec un semblant de tristesse.

-Non, répondit Mira après un court instant de réflexion. » 

_**J**e savais en fait très bien pourquoi elle repensait à cet événement. Quelque part, en reparler me faisait encore du mal. Espérer lui en faire parler un peu plus longtemps pour entendre qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix cette nuit-là s'était un peu retourné contre moi. La tristesse était un sentiment avec des effets bien puissant sur les êtres humains. Toutefois, cela n'avait jamais empêché Rosa de conduire._

_**U**tiliser les pleines capacités de Sleipnir pour retourner à l'église plus rapidement était une grande tentation, mais les limitations de vitesse imposées par le dernier semblant de gouvernement en date n'étaient pas le seul argument qui la poussait à ne pas transgresser la loi. En effet, nous avions choisis notre moment de départ pour être synchrone avec l'arrivée de Vergil et Nero, il n'y avait donc aucune précipitation à avoir puisque une avance de quelques dizaines de minutes seraient bien assez suffisante. Au-delà de cela, pour les humains encore vivants de ce monde, Rosa était soit un être à la droiture admirable, soit une pince sans rire qui ne profitait pas du chaos ambiant. En réalité, je crois qu'elle suivait la loi établie à défaut d'avoir trouvé une voix qui lui convenait. Sans quoi elle n'envierait pas l'attitude qu'elle supposait à Dante. _

_**M**es contacts avec mon autre Maître avaient été multiples mais brefs, sans être dénués d'intérêt pour autant. Rosa serait, je pense, surprise par le lot de conflit et la complexité que le chasseur masquait derrière son attitude nonchalante. Elle le découvrirai tôt ou tard, avec ou sans l'aide de Vergil et Nero, et peut-être contre l'avis de Dante lui-même. Une fois que mon hôtesse s'était choisie un objectif, peu lui importait les détours et contretemps, elle ne s'en détournait jamais. Parfois pour le pire. Mais c'était une grande qualité. Tant que l'on en était pas la cible._

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>e me demandai comment Vergil pouvait bien faire pour se repérer au milieu de tous ces arbres. Suivre gentiment était un rôle qui me convenais beaucoup moins mais qui avait l'avantage de ne pas pousser à prendre des décisions. Alors pour oublier que nous étions peut-être perdus au milieu d'une forêt où les embuscades pouvaient être nombreuses, je commençai, sans grand conviction, à parler à mon compagnon de route. Si dans un premier temps les sujets abordés n'avaient rien de très personnels, comme les créatures que nous avions pour l'instant rencontrées sur la route, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, le sujet dévia vers les questions qu'il n'avait pas eu de finir de me poser sur le toit du camion que nous avions utilisé pour voyager clandestinement. L'intérêt et l'étonnement qu'il manifesta lorsque je lui avouai que mon Devil Trigger avait bientôt trois semaines d'existence ne furent pas sans me rappeler ceux d'Agnus, l'ex-alchimiste de l'Ordre. Leur attitude n'avaient rien de communes, mais la curiosité était bel et bien la même, qu'elle soit psychotique et hystérique chez Agnus ou attentive et modérée chez Vergil. Je lui fis le récit de mon entrée fracassante dans le laboratoire d'Agnus, comment ce dernier m'avoua qu'il était à l'origine des Portes des Enfers présentes sur l'île, ainsi que la méthode de création des Bianco Angelos, des armures vides animés par des âmes démoniaques, après m'être fait punaisé contre le mur du laboratoire par la lance d'un de ces derniers. On me la retira de l'estomac brutalement et on en installa deux autres sous mes bras, en prenant au passage mes manches, pour que je ne tombe pas à terre. Tout cela dans le but de n'être qu'une cible facile quand Agnus décida de m'empaler à nouveau à l'aide d'un Gladius, un démon volant artificiel qui pouvait se changer en épée. Excédé par mon insolence, Agnus finit par ordonner aux trois Bianco Angelos présents de m'achever. Je m'accrochai autant que je le pus à la conscience mais, suite à mes blessures, ma chute dans les ténèbres fut inévitable. Je pensai réellement que cette fois, tout était fini. Jusqu'à ce que dans le lointain résonnent ma voix et celle de Kyrie, le jour de la « naissance » de mon Devil Bringer. Je me suis presque enchaîné à ce souvenir, pourvu que je m'en sorte. C'est là qu'une quantité phénoménale d'énergie latente, jusque là passive et calme, s'est échauffée, décuplée, est montée dans tout mon corps sans que je n'ai le moindre contrôle dessus. Je n'étais plus maître de mon propre corps, j'étais à peine un spectateur de ce qui pouvait se passer, et ce qui me contrôlait désormais cherchait à attirer quelque chose, une autre source, comme pour être enfin « complet ». La-dite source finit par arriver et l'onde de choc qui résulta pulvérisa les Bianco Angelos qui chargeaient, et fit voler Agnus sur plusieurs mètres. Je me sentis me bouger, tenir fermement quelque chose dans la main, marcher d'un pas saccadé. Agnus, transformé en démon insectoïde, commença à parler en pointant ce que je tenais dans ma main droite, mais je n'entendis aucune de ces paroles. Tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'avais continuer de me rappeler le souvenir qui m'avait empêcher de sombrer et ses conséquences. Et cet être qui avait pris possession de mon corps s'empara de ces derniers lambeaux de conscience humaine lorsqu'il commença à dire précisément ce que j'étais en train de penser, avec une voix essoufflée et comme nouée par instant. 

« -Cette fameuse source, je suppose que c'est Yamato ?

-Je ne le compris qu'après, mais oui. Tu ne veux même pas savoir connaître la fin ?

-Si, je t'en prie, continue. Qu'as-tu dit ?

-'Ce jour-là, mon bras s'est transformé. Et une voix a proclamé 'Du pouvoir. J'ai soif de pouvoir'' » 

**A**lors que m'apprêtai à continuer, je vis du coin de l'œil Vergil tomber en avant, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Je me déplaçai rapidement en face de lui pour le rattraper tant bien que mal. Je ne me demandai même pas ce qui avait pu causer cet évanouissement si soudain, il y avait trop de raisons. Je ne l'avais pas vu dormir depuis mon réveil au milieu de la nuit sur le bateau, depuis, nous avions beaucoup marché et combattu et il n'avait presque pas touché aux provisions que sa chère acolyte lui avait envoyé. Sans compter cette histoire de punition divine que je ne pouvais pas me sortir de la tête. Je posai le sac de provisions à terre pour avoir plus d'option pour manœuvrer mon comparse. Je parvins à le coucher sur le dos sans provoquer de mouvements inutiles qui auraient pu aggraver une blessure potentielle. Je vérifiai son pouls, sa respiration, vérifiai à travers les vêtements s'il saignait tout en surveillant son visage pour des signes de douleur. Tout aspirant chevalier passait un certain nombre d'heure à apprendre ces gestes et je pensai très sérieusement qu'ils ne m'auraient jamais servi. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite, mais il avait encore le poing fermé sur Yamato. Sa poigne était tellement forte que je ne parvins pas à la desserrer. Tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant, c'était attendre. Et le forcer à avaler quelque chose quand il se réveillerai. 

« -Pour être tout à fait franc, je n'aime pas beaucoup où tout cela nous mène, lança Vergil, après avoir ouvert les yeux.

-Explique-toi, demanda Nero.

-Yamato est un héritage familial. Mais contrairement à beaucoup d'arme démoniaque, ce n'est pas un démon qui a été asservi. Yamato a été forgé et enchanté par des démons, pour mener la guerre contre d'autres démons. Le fait que tu puisses le manier prouve déjà que nous sommes liés, d'une façon ou d'une autre, par le sang.

-Ce n'est pas tellement une nouveauté pour moi. J'ai déjà servi de générateur à une statue qui avait besoin du sang de Sparda pour fonctionner. Et Dante a dit qu'il voulait que Yamato reste « dans la famille ». Tu peux te redresser, mais je ne te laisserai pas te relever si tu ne n'avales pas ça, avertit Nero en prenant la main libre de Vergil et en y déposant des pâtes de fruits.

-Tu aurais du me le dire dès le début, même si ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Je vais le laisser croire qu'il n'y a pas d'informations plus spécifiques à tirer des événements qu'il m'a raconté, songea Vergil.

-Les récents événements n'ont pas pu le rendre si docile, si ? s'étonna Nero. » 

_**N**ero eut l'air stupéfait de ma si rapide coopération. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte, pour l'instant, que j'obéissais uniquement dans le but de gagner du temps. Une fois la nourriture ingurgitée, il me laissa effectivement me lever. Et nous repartîmes. Presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je le sentais, quelque fois, jeter un regard dans ma direction, pour s'assurer que je ne tombai pas de nouveau._

_**M**oi-même, je m'expliquai très mal pourquoi j'avais perdu conscience si soudainement. Il parlait, finissait son récit, et soudainement, ce fut comme si la foudre avait élue domicile dans mon crâne et avait décidé de tout y brûler. Je ne sus pas non plus la durée de cet électrochoc, puisque je m'étais évanoui presque immédiatement, et s'il était susceptible de se reproduire. Pour le moment, je préférai ne pas retenter l'expérience. Non pas qu'elle fut réellement douloureuse ou effrayante, elle n'avait même pas eu l'air de me laisser de séquelles, mais la faiblesse était à éviter à tout prix. Les démons ne reporteraient pas leurs plans d'embuscades s'ils me voyaient perdre connaissance et laisser Nero seul, ils auraient même tendance à en profiter. Mon benjamin était un guerrier capable, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute à mes yeux, mais en sous-nombre et sans Devil Trigger, les choses pourraient mal se finir pour lui. Je me surpris un peu en pensant de cette façon. Nous étions devenus attentif à l'autre, en comparaison de notre premier jour côte à côte._

_**E**t les derniers éléments qu'il n'avait apporté, à priori innocemment, tendaient à confirmer mes suspicions, et à les porter à un tout autre niveau. J'aurais été déstabilisé d'apprendre qu'il n'appartenait pas, à un certain degré, à ma famille. La couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop similaire à ceux de ma parenté pour que cela ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. De part son aspect et son caractère, il me rappelait Dante, pour sûr. J'en avais donc conclu provisoirement, et peut-être un peu vite, qu'il devait donc être mon neveu. Cependant, le fait qu'il ait eu besoin de Yamato pour entrer en Devil Trigger la première fois et si, comme il l'avait dit, il avait réussi à réparer Yamato lorsqu'il était brisé, il avait forcément un lien avec les précédents porteurs réguliers de l'arme. A savoir mon père Sparda et moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas totalement exclure le fait que Nero puisse être mon jeune frère. Après tout, Sparda s'était révolté contre son propre maître, et Nero ne serait que son deuxième enfant à avoir un caractère rebel et insoumis. Néanmoins, Sparda étant porté disparu, et vraisemblablement mort, cette théorie se trouvait un peu caduque._

_**N**e restait alors qu'une dernière hypothèse, qui m'embarrassait énormément. Nero pourrait bien être mon propre fils. Ce qui expliquerait bon nombre de choses, mais rien qui ne reste inexpliqué par les deux autres théories. Il ne servait à rien de lui en parler dès maintenant, sauf pour lui donner des espoirs qui risqueraient d'être déçus._


	15. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 

**E**tre prisonnier d'une chapelle en ruine n'avait rien de drôle. Même si on était prisonnier volontaire.

**E**n deux semaines de présence, je n'avais eu que peu de visite. Deux personnes différentes, pour être exact. Une visite prévue et que j'avais attendu de pied ferme, celle de Rosa, et une autre, totalement imprévue, celle d'un petit garçon. Il n'avait jamais l'air rassuré lorsqu'il venait et ne restait jamais bien longtemps. Je ne savais pas qui il était ni d'où il venait, mais dans ma condition, j'essayais au maximum de le tenir à l'écart du bâtiment, sachant la menace qui y rôdait. Mais en n'étant rien de plus qu'une sorte d'esprit, la tâche s'avérait difficile.

**E**n ce qui concerne Rosa, sa première visite, il y a plus d'une semaine, m'avait distrait le temps du combat. Pour une humaine, elle avait de sacrés ressources, même si Mira devait aussi avoir eu un rôle non-négligeable dans l'issue du combat.

**M**ais je ne doutai plus vraiment des capacités de Rosa. Elle avait déjà affiché une grande combativité à Fortuna, et pour le peu de démons que nous avions détruit côte à côte, je craignis de lui avoir trop facilité la tâche et donc de m'être fait une fausse idée de son véritable niveau de compétences. Bien sur, nous ne jouions pas dans la même cour, mais Rosa seule s'en tirait plutôt bien en combat.

**A**vec l'aide de Mira toutefois, je suis sûr qu'elle serait tout de suite un adversaire plus effrayant qu'elle ne peut le laisser paraître. Si la carapace d'obsidienne, que je n'avais pour l'instant vu qu'autour du bras de Rosa, n'était pas sans m'évoquer une forme nettement moins puissante et utile du Devil Bringer de Nero, Rosa savait néanmoins comment s'en servir à bon escient. Quant à cette faculté d'utiliser deux ombres comme portails, elles pouvaient ne plus servir une fois l'effet de surprise passé, mais la plupart des démons mineurs ne survivaient pas à ce genre d'attaque surprise, même s'il comprenait un peu ce qu'il se passait. Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que Mira gardait également un bon nombre de bottes secrètes en cas d'urgence. Même si elle ne pouvait s'en servir que quand il faisait sombre. Comme maintenant, parce qu'il pleuvait. 

« -Hé ! Regardez qui vient par ici, s'exclama Dante en remarquant une silhouette à proximité du bâtiment. » 

**A** cette distance, pour un humain normal, la silhouette que je voyais se détachait à peine de la forêt de laquelle elle venait de sortir. Pour moi, cependant, sans être parfaitement distincte, elle l'était suffisamment pour que je vois sous le manteau trop grand et mouillé un buste étroit qui possédait une drôle d'excroissance au niveau de l'épaule gauche. A mesure qu'elle approchait, d'autres détails apparurent. Ses bottes elles aussi trempées, couvertes de boue et au même niveau, un losange d'argent qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Le bas de son pantacourt était aussi humide et quelques éclaboussures le parsemait. Son très ample pardessus se boutonnait au niveau de la poitrine, si bien que même si le bouton était légèrement excentré sur la gauche, le vêtement cachait tout de même la vue la plus intéressante pour quelqu'un comme moi. Heureusement que par la capuche, je pouvais voir un peu de son cou et le bas de son visage, d'une blancheur presque maladive. Le maquillage ne faisait visiblement pas parti de ses préoccupations, ou elle n'en mettait pas avant d'aller se battre. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose clair à peine plus intense que ses pommettes qui rosissaient à cause du froid. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'église, je ne pus voir le haut de son visage. Son nez n'avait rien de particulier, il s'intégrait plutôt bien à son visage. Non, ce que je voulais revoir avec une certaine impatience étaient bien sûr ces yeux. Leur couleur n'avait rien d'anormal, mais c'était plutôt la lumière qui semblait parfois s'en dégager. L'on m'avait quelque fois dis des choses semblables pour mes propres iris. Peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire du sang de démon, ou de l'association à un démon.

**J**e la regardai passer à côté de moi et me dépasser. Elle se dirigeai droit vers le fond, vers ma statue. Elle s'assit sur un débris du bâtiment non loin de ma forme pétrifiée et s'enveloppa dans la cape qui lui servait de manteau. Je sentis un peu d'énergie démoniaque se dégager de sa direction et je sus qu'elle invoquait son bras pour se réchauffer un peu. Je la rejoignis et m'assit à même le sol en face d'elle, le dos presque appuyé contre mon corps de pierre. 

« -Je ne pensais pas arriver la première. C'est vrai qu'ils sont à pied et moi à moto, mais Mira s'était assurée qu'ils prenaient la bonne direction. J'espère qu'ils ne leur ait rien arrivé de grave.

-Je me demande de qui tu parles. Enfin, en fait, je sais très bien qui est une des personnes de laquelle tu parles. Par contre, la ou les autres…

-Et quand je pense que Nero s'est presque trouvé traîné de force dans cette histoire…

-Nero ? Il a fait tout le chemin depuis Fortuna ? s'étonna le chasseur de démon. Hé, attends un peu, c'est quoi cette histoire de « presque traîné de force » ?

-Mira ne s'explique pas très bien le lien entre eux deux, reprit Rosa après un moment de silence. Alors tu te doutes bien que si Mira ne sait pas, il n'y a aucun moyen que je sache. » 

**J**uste après avoir fini sa phrase, elle ouvrit grand les yeux comme si elle avait dit une absurdité. Elle posa une main sur son front comme pour prendre sa température. Elle la retira ensuite et secoua la tête, vraisemblablement pour chasser de mauvaises idées. Puis sa mine s'assombrit et je l'entendis alors murmurer du bout des lèvres, malgré le bruit de la pluie alentour. « Tu parles à une statue. Tu perds la tête, Rosa. ». A cet instant même, si j'en avais eu les moyens, je lui aurais montré que je l'entendais, qu'elle parlait pour quelqu'un, que ce qu'elle faisait était un tant soit peu utile. J'étais toujours le premier à me plaindre que Lady, une autre chasseuse à qui je devais de l'argent, et Trish, une démon modelée d'après l'image de ma mère, ne me laissait jamais en paix plus de trois jours successifs, alors sur le principe, être seul dans mon état actuel était une opportunité à ne pas rater. J'avais continué de penser cela les quatre premiers jours de ma détention. Puis ma vision des choses s'est transformée à la fin de la première semaine. La première apparition de Rosa avait été un soulagement, une bouffée d'air. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui était venu voir ce qu'il était advenu de moi, même si ce n'était qu'à priori une simple coïncidence. Elle s'était adressé à moi, et je n'avais pas pu retenir un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas spécifiquement parce que c'était Rosa qui était venue, n'importe qui aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais voir et entendre quelqu'un m'avait fait du bien. Sans mentir, il y avait aussi une petite plus-value parce que la-dite personne faisait partie de mes connaissances. Le moral était remonté suffisamment pour que je tienne un peu plus. En fait, je crois que la pluie aurait pu avoir raison de mon moral aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas eu de visite. La solitude et la pluie ensemble me rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs. Alors si les moyens m'en était donné, quitte à ce que je sois limité à une simple phrase, elle aurait été « Je t'en prie, parle moi encore. ». 

« -Je suis sûre que si tu me voyais maintenant, tu me dirais que je suis inconsciente de rester aussi vulnérable alors que le basilic pourrait surgir d'un instant à l'autre.

-Tu veux me faire dire ça juste pour me clouer le bec après, pas vrai ?

-En fait, les basilics cracheurs ne prennent pas la peine de sortir sous la pluie parce que la substance qu'ils sécrètent me durcit pas quand le temps est trop humide. Donc, sauf si son trou est directement derrière moi, je ne cours aucun risque pour l'instant.

-Rosa, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Vergil et Nero sortaient de la forêt à l'instant. » 

**D**ès que Mira eut terminé sa phrase, Rosa se leva, se tourna vers sa comparse puis se hâta dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Elle resta dans l'enceinte de la chapelle en dépit du mur qui était entièrement détruit, ce qui me permit de me placer juste à côté d'elle pour observer les arrivants. Dès que je pus voir les deux hommes avec précision, je sentis ma gorge se serrer et mes yeux me brûler, bien que je ne sus jamais si c'était de joie ou de peur. Même mon côté démoniaque voulut se mettre à gémir, lui aussi indécis quant à la cause de ses troubles.

**I**l aurait suffit que Nero porte une de mes anciennes vestes pour que je puisse me voir côte à côte avec mon frère il y a dix-sept ans de cela. On m'avait promis mon frère, c'était même le but de toute cette mascarade. Mais voir une copie carbone, à quelques déchirures sur les vêtements près, était extrêmement perturbant. S'il n'avait pas plu, j'avais l'étrange pressentiment qu'il serait coiffé de la même façon, au cheveu près. Hormis ce simple détail, tout était là : les yeux bleus térébrants, le visage figé qui ne laissait filtrer aucun sentiment sinon une impression de sérieux et d'orgueil, sa veste bleue scindée en trois pans en au niveau des reins, avec son motif de serpent à épines qui remontait tout le long de ses boutons, à ma gauche, et se lovait autour de son cou pour ouvrir la gueule et ne montrer sa langue qu'au niveau du pectoral opposé, son gilet en cuir noir, avec son col qui cachait sa gorge, ses mitaines d'un brun aux reflets dorés, son pantalon en cuir noir lui aussi et ses bottes qui lui remontaient jusqu'au genou. Et Yamato, bien sûr. Son corps n'avait apparemment pas subit l'emprise du temps ou des transformations qu'il avait subit. Il me paraissait presque impossible de croire que la dernière fois que j'avais vu ce visage, il était plus blanc que celui d'un cadavre et parcouru de sillons bleus brillants sous les yeux et la lèvre inférieure, lorsqu'il avait été la marionnette de Mundus.

**J**'avais beau penser que j'avais souhaité que ce jour arrive depuis la disparition de mon frère, maintenant que le-dit jour était enfin arrivé, j'avais cette impression si étrange d'avoir foulé au pied toutes les lois d'une nature à laquelle je n'appartenais pas, mais que j'avais accepté comme la mienne. Peut-être que la seule chose que j'avais réellement voulu, ç'aurait été que l'on m'apporte son cadavre, que je puisse lui offrir un endroit où reposer en paix, pour que je puisse faire mon deuil. Mais là, il respirait, marchait. Alors que je n'avais pas réussi à le sauver. Alors que je l'avais libéré de son esclavage en le tuant. Et il était vivant. N'importe qui se serait réjouit d'une telle nouvelle, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était beaucoup trop conforme à ce que j'avais souhaité pour qu'il n'y ait pas un tribut impossible à payer. Il me vint alors à l'esprit que j'étais peut-être en train de payer le-dit tribut. Ce serait un échange relativement équivalent dans ce cas, cela dit… 

« -Enfin nous nous retrouvons, Rosa.

-En effet, Vergil. Bonsoir Nero. » 

**I**l y eut un long moment de silence. Je n'attendais pas de Vergil qu'il parvienne à être chaleureux lors de retrouvailles. L'attitude formelle de Rosa me surprit bien davantage. Avec l'expression du visage de Nero, il était facile de déduire qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Vu la froideur du dernier échange, il était largement en droit de se demander s'il était pris entre deux vieux amants, qui n'attendaient que son départ, ou entre deux vieux ennemis, qui attendaient aussi d'être seuls, mais pour une toute autre raison.

**R**osa jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et fit signe à Vergil et Nero de la suivre. Une fois qu'elle eut repéré deux statues avec une distance raisonnable l'une à l'autre, elle déboutonna son manteau et commença à le fixer comme elle le put, avec de petits bouts de cordes que Mira venait de lui envoyer. Une fois l'abri de fortune installé, elle invita ses compagnons à y entrer. Ils se regardèrent. Nero n'était pas du tout rassuré. Vergil répondit simplement à l'invitation. Une fois tous les trois installés en tailleur par terre, le silence revint. A l'atmosphère déjà lourde à cause du mauvais temps s'ajouta une sorte de malaise ambiant. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, Nero ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le bras gauche de l'unique femme de l'assemblée avec fascination mais aussi une méfiance dans le fond des yeux que je ne m'expliquait pas. Rosa devait se sentir un peu mise à l'écart par le lien qui existait entre mon frère et Nero. Il n'y avait rien réellement palpable entre les deux hommes, mais s'ils avaient fait la route depuis Fortuna sans s'écharper, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Elle était vraiment nerveuse, probablement à cause du regard insistant de Nero si elle l'avait remarqué, ou du silence. Vergil semblait le seul à ne pas être affecté. 

« -Alors, Vergil, nous attendons, lança Rosa pour enfin briser le silence.

-Le Tribunal essaie de faire revenir Mundus ou un de ses vassaux dans le monde démoniaque. S'ils réussissent, il ne leur faudra qu'une semaine au maximum pour le faire apparaître sur le plan humain. Et ils ont suffisamment de démon mineurs pour nettoyer une ville ou deux pour préparer son arrivée sur ce monde.

-C'est conforme à ce que Mira et moi avions prévu, songea Dante.

-Est ce que l'on sait quand le rituel va arriver à son terme ?

-La nuit avant mon évasion, ils avaient besoin d'un Blitz presque mature pour maintenir le rituel, ce qui suggérerait un stade intermédiaire voir avancé dans le premier rituel. Je pense qu'avec mon évasion et ta défection, ils ont du accélérer le mouvement. » 

**U**ne ombre passa très rapidement sur le visage de Rosa. Elle fut triste l'espace de quelques instants mais se ressaisit tout aussi vite. Vergil se leva et sortit. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers ma statue. Il avait toujours eu ce don de repérer les choses en un coup d'œil sans que personne ne le remarque. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres tout au plus de mon corps figé et le regarda avec attention. Je me demandai s'il réalisait la différence d'âge apparente qu'il y avait maintenant entre nous. J'avais mûri pendant les longues années de son absence. Lui n'en avait pas besoin, il avait toujours eu l'air d'un adulte, même à peine la majorité atteinte. C'était comme si, bien avant que nous en ayons conscience, les différents chemins que nous avions pris avaient conditionnés notre croissance. Ce qui ne nous avait pourtant pas empêché d'avoir une relation fusionnelle dans notre enfance. Mais c'était loin maintenant.

Rosa le rejoignit, Nero quelque pas en retrait. 

« -C'est pour lui que tu nous a donné rendez-vous ici, n'est ce pas ?

-Qui ça « lui » ?

-Tu as rencontré mon frère et tu es incapable de le reconnaître ? dit Vergil, surpris.

-Tu veux dire que Dante… ?

-Il y a des remèdes, mais je ne sais pas en combien de temps nous pourrions les trouver. Tu es la seule famille que je lui connais. Je te laisse choisir si on essaie de le libérer avant de retourner au Tribunal, ou si la situation est trop urgente. » 

**R**osa, merci pour ce coup de poignard dans le dos.

**J**e pensai te connaître assez pour te voir te dresser contre lui pour me sortir de cette prison s'il l'avait fallu et te voilà qui lui mets les cartes en main.

**N**ero la tuait du regard. Vergil serra les dents. La pluie avait cessée mais le ciel semblait avoir pris une teinte plus noire encore. 

« -On ne va pas le laisser là, pas vrai, Vergil ? demanda Nero avec fureur.

-Laisse-le faire son choix seul, Nero.

-Parce que tu appelles ça un choix ?! rugit le benjamin.

-Nero, ça suffit, tenta Vergil calmement.

-Vous avez voyagé ensemble et tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas la question ! Je ne te connais peut-être pas, mais tu m'as l'air d'être une sacrée lâche !

-Ecoute, je sais ce qu'il a fait pour ta ville natale, j'étais là. Alors je comprends que tu veuilles à tout prix lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. J'ai moi-même des raisons personnelles de lui être redevable. De nous trois, je pense qu'il n'y a que Vergil qui ait pleinement les moyens de prendre une décision. A moins que tu aies toi aussi des connaissances en invocation de démon ? » 

**L**a colère aveugle de Nero l'avait empêché de se rendre compte que Rosa n'avait pas pris cette décision de bon cœur. Sa voix était restée basse tout le long de l'échange, et je ne savais pas si c'était pour dissimuler la colère ou la peine. Lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, au moment de sa dernière phrase, le plus jeune chasseur avait tout à coup perdu toute son agressivité en faveur d'un regard plus désolé. La petite crise de Nero m'avait fait chaud au cœur, à vrai dire. Je me serais difficilement imaginé qu'il se mette dans un tel état juste à cause de moi. Par ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces deux-là allaient aussi mal s'entendre. Ils avaient ce même caractère passionné, combatif, et une certaine croyance dans les même valeurs qui aurait pu largement les faire s'associer rapidement. Hélas, il avait fallu d'un désaccord pour que ces deux tempéraments similaires se tournent l'un contre l'autre. J'étais toutefois près à parier que ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

**D**urant cette altercation, Vergil s'était assis. Il fixait ma statue avec une incroyable intensité, mais pas comme s'il voulait que je fonde sur place. De profil, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'était cette étincelle sans éclat que je voyais dans son regard. Je me déplaçai, laissant nos deux autres camarades à leur silence pacificateur, et observait mon frère de face. A bien y regarder, il avait plutôt l'air de se recueillir que de réfléchir, comme il devrait être en train de le faire. Non seulement ça ne ressemblait pas à Vergil de ne pas pleinement embrasser les responsabilités qu'on lui confiai, mais ce n'est qu'une fois accroupi pour mettre nos yeux au même niveau que je compris que qu'autre chose n'allait pas. Derrière l'apparente inémotivité de ses yeux bleu clairs, que je n'avais aucun mal à ignorer puisque j'en avais pris l'habitude, se cachait une pointe de tristesse et de solitude. Il ferma les yeux comme pour chasser une mauvaise vision, et tourna légèrement la tête vers les deux autres chasseurs. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment en ruine, sans un seul regard en arrière. Arrivé au seuil de l'église, il s'arrêta presque brutalement, et un peu bruyamment dans l'atmosphère ambiante. 

« -Rosa, tu n'as pas la moindre piste concernant un remède ? Pas même la plus infime ?

-Désolée.

-Alors nous devrions y aller. Le Tribunal n'attendra pas. » 

**P**ersonne ne bougea. Nero baissa la tête et serra son poing humain. De loin, Rosa n'eut pas l'air d'avoir une quelconque réaction. Il n'y eut que du silence, et un peu de vent. Puis Vergil passa la porte. Les bruits de pas de Nero retentirent à leur tour. Rosa resta plantée là. Son expression n'était pas une de chagrin comme j'aurais pu le croire mais une de concentration. Elle voulait se rappeler quelque chose, et à la façon dont ses sourcils étaient froncés, elle avait l'air de beaucoup chercher. Et son visage s'éclaircit. Le mien aussi, je pense. Elle prit Fafnir, le leva vers le ciel et tira.

**N**ero revint à toute jambe jusqu'à l'entrée de la bâtisse et y resta parce qu'il semblait rien y avoir de grave. Vergil utilisa sa téléporation pour apparaître à un ou deux mètres à peine de Rosa. Cette dernière, soudainement confiante, dit d'une voix sûre : 

« -Je crois que nous avons une piste. Qu'est ce qu'on fait, chef ?

-Tout à l'heure tu n'avais rien ! aboya Nero, confus.

-Je viens de m'en souvenir. Désolée d'être un être humain, répondit-elle tout aussi haineusement à Nero.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça, ordonna Vergil en regardant Rosa droit dans les yeux. Si on a une piste, alors on peut leur laisser une longueur d'avance, ce n'est pas Dante qui reculera devant un défi pareil. N'est ce pas, petit frère ? pensa l'aîné. »


End file.
